Dragon Redeemer
by DasWonderKid
Summary: A dragon takes a risky gamble by leaving his side to join the enemy. With the aid of a mysterious girl, he set off on a mission to redeem his past crimes and oust the wrongdoers. Rated T for violence. -PENDING FOR REWRITE-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_Hello, fellow readers. It's been ages since I last logged in (sort of)._

_Anyway, just a little note about the fic before we start: Some of the dragons appearing in this fic are from the second season (which can be seen in the manga only) including the main dragon character__. In other words, if you've been following the anime only, sorry to disappoint but Senkokura will not be the main dragon here._

_Are you ready?  
_

Dialogue guide:

**:dragon speech:**

"human speech"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Drive. *repeats***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A sharp jab to my snout rudely jolt me awake, my vision still blurry from my deep- but unexpected- slumber.

**:Arrgh! What was that for?: **I growled painfully, shaking my head clear.

As the fogginess in my sight cleared out, I saw several humans standing before me. The one closest to me was a burly man with a thick black moustache and a mohawk. In his hands was a menacing sledgehammer as he glared into my golden eyes with pure hatred.

I know I'm going to be in a world of pain.

"Nice going, Bunto. You've woken it up," a man in formal uniform spoke out from behind.

The man named Bunto snorted and mocked, "What's wrong? Scared of the big clumsy beast?" He continued, "Besides, it won't be going anywhere with those reinforced chains on."

I tried to protest despite the language barrier but all I got was another hard smack in the jaw, courtesy of the sledgehammer.

"What do you all think we should do with it?"

"I say we kill it!" a voice suggested from within the small gathered crowd.

"No, I say torture first. Then we kill it!" another voice spoke out, as the crowd began suggesting various- and painful- ways to deal with me.

While the crowd was occupied, I tried to inspect the bonds that held me down to the ground. There were many chains strung about here and there all over my body; from my neck all the way down to my tail- all of which were rooted to the ground by massive steel stakes as big as a human's arm. The steel bondings were particularly unforgiving to my powerful wings, compressing them forcefully against my back like a cattle in an overcrowded cage.

"I say we let our elder decide."

The crowd (and my eyes) turned to the source of the suggestion. Unlike the gathered people, I could only catch a glimpse of a man in short black hair standing before the crowd.

"You have no authority to decide the fate of our prisoner. All of you."

The crowd, especially Bunto, grumbled their displeasure at the newcomer's assertion.

"Leave at once, unless you want my men to do it for you." The crowd dispersed halfheartedly. "Same goes for you, Private Bunto."

The big man grumbled and stomped off, away from my sight. "If that dragon was fated to die, I hope it'll be in my hands."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are most welcomed. Thanks and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sounds of footsteps awoke me from my slumber. Through hazy eyes it was difficult for me to inspect my surroundings properly, despite having two torches placed near my 'incarceration spot'.

It couldn't be the guards for certain; the approaching footsteps were too light.

So, who could be visiting me at this time of the night?

As my vision began to clear, a figure appeared from the darkness and as it moved closer to the torches, my expectations was confirmed. Partially.

The figure was not a guard, that's expected. The figure was instead a little girl, that's totally unexpected at all.

The girl, with her long white hair covering up to her shoulders, stood between the two torches and eyed me; her intentions unknown. Her red eyes gazed at my massive but restrained draconic frame while my golden ones observed her, trying to figure out what brought this little girl before a dragon; her kind's enemy.

This exchange of stares went on for about a minute when the girl stepped forward, closer to my snout.

I exhaled sharply as she moved nearer, expressing my disinterest at her foolish bravery.

**:What brings you here at this time of the night?:** I asked gently, surpressing my annoyance at the untimely visit.

_Oh, wait. I forgot, you can't understand me. How silly of me_, I commented to myself, huffing in unison.

Unexpectedly, she replied back to my question. "I'm here to see you. I heard that the townsfolk managed to capture a dragon and I wanted to see it for myself."

I was stunned at her accurate reply. How can a human understand my language? Understand a dragon? To be certain, I relayed my surprise. **:You can understand my words?:**

She nodded. "Yes. As clear as a human's."

That was certainly no coincidence. To be able to respond accurately to two questions pretty much helped bury any doubts about her ability.

_So she can speak in the dragon tongue. That will definitely surprise any dragon who met her_, I thought, impressed. _But the big question now is, how can a child like her even understand our language in the first place? Is that possible?_

"What's your name?" the girl spoke, breaking the many thoughts that were brewing in my head.

Shaking my head clear, I looked at her and replied, **:My name's Raikoo.:**

"Nice to meet you, Raikoo." She took one step forward and lightly touched my snout with her delicate fingers while eyeing the razor-sharp horn that stood before her. Another gush of warm air rushed through my nostrils and enveloping her in my breath.

**:You are one very brave child,:** I said in a whisper, considering she was close enough to me. **:To get this close to a dangerous creature without fear takes tremendous courage. I'm trully impressed, little girl.:**

"A dangerous creature?" she scoffed at the remark. "Sounds more like a misunderstood creature to me."

**:What is your name, child?:**

With a light beam, she answered, "I'm Sonya."

I did my best to nod but it wasn't easy when my head was rooted to the ground; the chains wrapping around my azure-crested horns with stubborn roughness.

"What brings you here in the first place, Raikoo?"

Shifting a little in my uncomfortable position, I replied determinedly, **:I am here to switch sides.:**

Sonya cocked her head at my reply. "Switch sides?"

I added, **:I'm offering my services to your side in your war against the dragons. I had enough of their senseless brutality over the humans and I don't want to take any further part in their tyranny.: **I paused for a moment before continuing, **:But from the situation I'm in now, I don't think I can live beyond tomorrow. The townspeople will definitely have my head by morning.:**

"No, they won't," Sonya rebuffed that last statement. "Not when I can have a say in this."

That caught me out by surprise, amazed that this girl was willing to trust a stranger- rather, a dragon- whom she had never met before in her life until a few minutes ago.

**:You trusted my words?:**

"I think you meant no harm to us. I was told that you were caught while flying overhead. If you are a violent one, you would have wrecked the entire town and if the soldiers do capture you after that, they would have killed you rather than keep you in chains."

I smirked at her. **:You never fail to impress me, Sonya. I like the way you think.:**

She smiled as she stepped back and said, "I must take my leave now. I'll see you in the morning."

**:Providing if I'm still breathing,:** I said as Sonya walked silently away from the scene.

Before her frame disappeared into the darkness, she turned her head back to me and said, "Don't worry. Let me handle the talking for you."

* * *

By sunrise, a huge commotion was building around me as the townspeople began gathering around me like hungry wolves. All of them were obviously unhappy and some were brandishing weapons, from pitchforks to machetes to even guns. The only obstacle stopping them from tearing me apart were the various soldiers surrounding my spot. But for all I know, one of them could easily turn around and riddle my body with bullets from his rifle.

Angry shouts echoed throughout the scene.

"What are we waiting for? Let's just kill the dragon!"

"Give it a taste of its own medicine!"

"Let me through! I want to give it a piece of my mind."

Looks like my time was finally up.

"The elder's here!" At that instant, the furor died down and everyone turned to one direction. At that same direction people were making way, opening up a gap amidst the crowd. The people who were in front of me had moved aside, revealing three figures standing between the opening. As they moved closer, I recognized the man to my left as Akira while the man to my right was probably a standard soldier. The central figure was that of a woman in her fifties; her frame was much smaller than the two men by her sides and that her black hair were showing specks of grey.

As the three of them stopped short of my snout, the woman cast a wary eye on me as she spoke to Akira, "So this is the dragon that you and your men managed to bring down."

Akira nodded. "Yes, it is, Elder Yuriko. Though I must admit, for it to fly this deep into the town without torching a single building was most unusual."

_That's because I have no intention of torching anything here._

"Indeed," the woman named Yuriko acknowledged.

"What will be your orders regarding the dragon, milady?"

The town elder remained deep in thought as she gazed at me, perhaps into my golden eyes. "To kill a creature which has done no harm to our town is a crime. But then, this creature is a dragon; our enemy who has brought upon death and destruction wherever it goes. If we let it go, that would meant signing our death warrant; but if we kill this innocent being...."

I could see the pitiness in her eyes, understanding the dilemma going through her thoughts. In response I let out a soft assuring rumble in my throat, hoping to 'persuade' her of my innocence.

"Innocent?!!" A familiar voice blared out from my right and I knew who that was.

_Damn you, Bunto,_ I grumbled.

"Since when this dragon has any innocence? All it knew was to kill and destroy us at every opportunity it can get. I say down with the beast!"

A chorus of cheers followed suit and soon everyone else was suggesting their own ideas to their elder, mainly on how to finish me off.

"SILENCE!" Captain Akira yelled with full authority and the crowd grew silent again.

Elder Yuriko remained silent throughout that time as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. A full minute later, she reopened her eyes and concluded, "Though it weighs my heart down heavily, it is my duty as elder to ensure the safety of my people and my town."

She announced her verdict before me: "Execute the dragon."

The crowd cheered louder than ever as the elder turned to Captain Akira and nodded. The captain and the soldier stepped forward as they prepared their weapon; the captain unsheathed his sword and the soldier loads up his rifle.

"Wait!"

All heads turned to the source of the voice, including Elder Yuriko and Captain Akira.

I knew she would turn up, if not a little late. _At least my head is still intact._

Sonya stood before the crowd with a determined spirit. As the people muttered bafflingly to each other, Sonya strode forward with confidence, her hands clenched into fists.

As she approached the elder, I can hear people muttering some...unfriendly comments towards the girl, much to my disbelief.

"Oh, great. It's that freaky kid again," a man whispered.

"Now what she's up to this time?" a woman gossiped to her friend.

"Hey, gang! It's that white-haired weirdo," a boy yelled out as his friends began chorusing 'weirdo' repeatedly.

I growled distastefully at the abusive townspeople. I would have let out a furious roar at all of them if it weren't for the pesky chains holding me down.

Regardless of the negative reception, Sonya walked on until she was standing before the elder. Another commanding yell for silence by Akira hushed the restless crowd down.

As Sonya bowed before the elder, she spoke, "Mi'lady, if I may-"

"What gives you the right to stop us, girl!" the soldier with the rifle scolded harshly but was immediately silenced by Akira, his sword resting near his chest.

"Be quiet, soldier."

When it was clear, Sonya continued, "If I may, I would like to speak my thoughts to you now."

Elder Yuriko watched her like a caring mother to her child. With a smile, she said, "Go on, child. What's so important until it can't wait after the spectacle?"

She cast a glance at me as I watched silently from behind the elder. "The dragon was here because he wanted to join us in the war against the other dragons."

The statement stunned everyone in the scene. I couldn't help but smirk at their shocked faces. _Nice one, Sonya._

But soon the crowd reacted harshly and began throwing abuses at her. The surrounding soldiers did their best to prevent them from storming the center as Captain Akira stood guard near the elder.

"I knew you were up to something!" one of the people spoke up as another followed, "You shouldn't even be here, outsider!"

_Outsider?_

As the captain did his best to silence the crowd, I became increasingly irritated at the tons of abuses being thrown at that poor little girl- and the unbearable shouts that were being forced into my poor ears.

_I'm going to be deaf if this doesn't wane._ When I saw the captain's yells were ineffective, I knew it was up to me to handle the task at hand.

A loud thunderous crack boomed from my constrained wings as bolts of lightning flared up into the sky, away from the crowds. Though one little bolt went astray and struck the soldier's rifle, who yelped in shock as he dropped the singed weapon.

Now everyone was silent after that stunning- and unexpected- electrical show. _Now that's more like it_, I thought to myself, grinning when I saw Sonya replying back with a nod, seemingly unaffected by the spectacle.

"May I continue?" Sonya asked.

The elder, shaken but otherwise unharmed, turned back to the girl and said, "Go on, if you have more to say."

"As I mentioned before, the dragon wished to join us in our cause to fight off the marauding dragons. That is why he came here without attacking anyone."

"And how do you know of this dragon's intention?" Elder Yuriko inquired curiously.

Sonya paused before admitting, "Because I can speak to dragons."

Loud murmurs broke out among the crowds, unable to believe what the girl has just revealed to the elder.

Akira joined in as he stood by Yuriko's side. "Are you very sure about this, little girl?"

She nodded confidently. "Yes. I spoke to him last night, and that's what was being revealed to me. He meant us no harm."

The captain turned to the elder. "Mi'lady?"

Yuriko acknowledged the captain and asked, "So, what do you propose...uhm...."

"My name's Sonya, by the way." She bowed her head again and continued, "And I propose that the dragon be freed."

Before the crowd could react violently again I growled loudly enough for all to hear and they backed down without a thought; perhaps fearful of another potential thunderous display from me.

"But if we free this dragon, won't it attack us?" the elder inquired, uncertain of the risky- and potentially fatal- decision.

"I understand if you are afraid, mi'lady. In that case, you can entrust the dragon in me. I will stay by his side and be his translator if you will."

"Hmm, but that may not sound reasonable enough to release it," Yuriko added.

"If that's the case, then I will propose one more thing: if the dragon did attack the town, I will make sure the first person he kill is me. That will not be an option."

The elder and the captain was taken aback by her careless proposition; though the one who was most affected by this was me, with my jaw hanging wide open.

_K-kill her? What in Rikyu was she thinking?!!_

"That sounds rather extreme, especially from a girl," the captain admitted. He turned to the elder and said, "It's all up to you now, mi'lady."

The elder thought deeply as she eyed Sonya with admiration. Exhaling gently, she finally decided, "Let the dragon go."

Akira turned to his soldiers and barked, "You heard the elder. Release the dragon."

Shutting my jaws close, I could here the groans of frustrations from both soldiers and civilians alike as the formers removed the chains from my body. As for the civilians, most of them were already leaving the scene; frustrated at the unexpected turn of events.

"This is an outrage!" I heard Bunto expressing his displeasure at the elder's decision. "This creature is going to kill us all, even if it did eat that girl first!"

Although he was out of my sight, his voice was enough as a giveaway to his location. _Even if it's a wild guess, at least it's worth a try..._

When my tail was freed, I swung it to my left and I could feel its double-flailed tip struck something. "Yeow!" Recognizing the voice, I knew I had found my target and I snickered at his silly curses.

I saw Yuriko speaking to Sonya, perhaps regarding the condition she has laid in watching me. When the elder left with the captain she walked up to me and kneeled down, eyes on level term with mine.

**:You're late,: **I said in a joking manner.

"Better late than never," she corrected. "But at least we did it."

**:No, **_**you**_** did it.:**

Her little chuckle was like an energy tonic to my numb limbs as the last of the chains were finally removed. Sonya then stood up and suggested, **"Well, since you're now a free dragon, how about a tour of the town?"**

I nodded. **:That would be fine.:** _Providing they don't pelt me with anything rotten._

**End of Chapter 2**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adjusting myself in this new environment was an unescapable but necessary challenge. A tricky challenge that will test my resolve, nerve and also patience, especially when the people in this 'new environment' hates you and want you dead at the slightest provocation.

Everyone except one, thankfully.

"...and here is where the town's blacksmith used to live. But thanks to his good fortunes, he has since moved out to the main city," Sonya explained as we walked past an empty building. "The townspeople missed him a lot, he was a good man."

_Jeez, this tour is getting a bit too detailed for my liking. Can she be really this friendly?_ I thought to myself, with a tint of discomfort thanks to the suspiscious and unfriendly glares I got from the townsfolk.

"Better watch out, or it'll snatch you in its jaws," a woman whispered to her friend as the latter stepped aside, my right foreleg just brushing against her dress.

"The elder's made a big mistake. She should've called for the dragon's execution if it wasn't for that pesky girl," a man commented openly to his friends.

A heated glare with my fiery golden eyes was enough to send the man cowering among his friends, shaking like a frightful cub. With an unamused snort, I moved on casually behind Sonya.

Although I've been living in the town for the past four days, I've yet to gain the locals' trusts despite my good behaviour. But I can't blame them for that though: they've been living in constant fear in the deathly shadows of dragons ever since the war broke out. And I bet they would love nothing more than to skin one alive when the opportunity comes.

In other words, one wrong step or one misunderstood move and the entire town will be coming after me like swarms of angry hornets. And not even Sonya can do anything about that.

"Don't worry about the townspeople. As long as you behave nicely, they won't cause any trouble to you," Sonya assured confidently.

**:Providing **_**they**_** don't cause any trouble to me first,:** I reminded her as I felt something solid bounced off my right hind leg, assuming it to be the work of a mischievous, and rather childish, individual.

"I have good faith in the townspeople. They'll learn to trust you eventually. Besides,-" Sonya turned around and faced me in the eyes, "-I think they should embrace you as a worthy ally in their cause."

**:If they even want to trust me.:**

"Have confidence, Raikoo." She placed her little hand on my snout. "Have faith in yourself."

* * *

As days go by, I became more familiar with the streets and the town's layout as I navigated my way around with better ease. Though there were still some wary eyes on me I eventually grew accustomed to them, for as long as I kept my behaviour in check they cannot do anything to me.

But as for the 'gaining their trust' part as Sonya mentioned before, that would take more than just behaving nicely.

I will need to contribute something in return as a token of my gratitude towards the town, regardless of the local's animosity towards my presence.

Eventually, that opportunity came knocking at my door.

* * *

As Sonya and I were having a light lunch at the town center, we overheard what sounded like a distressed conversation between four individuals. While Sonya moved closer to hear better, I slowly craned my long neck towards the small group and relied on my superior draconic aural senses.

"This doesn't sound good. The Taimyo traders had yet to arrive since this morning. They were never this late before," a man with a head scarf voiced out with concern.

"Maybe they had some sort of delay?" a woman suggested.

"I highly doubt it. They shouldn't get lost on the main road, not when they have traveled these same tracks for the past ten years," an older gentlemen spoke out. "And I highly doubt there are any bandits too, not on the main road."

"I agree," a younger man said. "Something must be done now. Who knows if they are in some sort of trouble?"

As I listened on I felt a light nudge on my right foreleg and craning my neck down, I noticed Sonya's red eyes were bright with hope.

"Raikoo, this gave me an idea!"

Tilting my head, I gave her a curious look and guessed, **:And I presume this idea of yours has something to do with these late traders?:**

Sonya snapped her fingers. "Precisely. We're going to search for them."

I paused for a thought. **:Forgive me if I'm asking a little too much, but who are these traders? They sound rather important to the locals.:**

"Let's just say they're very-important-friends to many of the people here," Sonya explained. "And if anything bad were to happen to them..."

Nodding, I remarked, **:I understand. So, where can I find them?:**

Sonya pointed to where the town's main entrance was. "If there's one good place to start, it will be along the main road."

Lowering my head to ground level, the young child climbed aboard my head and settled between my crests. When she's ready, a single strong flap of my wings and we're off the ground in a flash.

* * *

"This...is...unbelievable!"

Her gleeful cry brought a grin to my face as I could feel her little fingers gripping on my horned crests for balance as the cool wind breezed along my body and wings.

**:Don't forget, the reason we're up here is to search for the missing traders,:** I reminded.** :There will always be time for sight-seeing in the future.:**

Sitting cross-legged on my head, Sonya replied back, "I know! It's just so surreal to be experiencing something other humans couldn't in their lifetime."

_Unless they decided to catch a dragon and ride one,_ I thought amusingly. _Good luck in that._

We scanned along the main road for any signs that might provide hints on the traders' whereabouts. While Sonya eyed the road I focused my attention on the wooded areas below us- our draconic sights being far sharper and superior than a human's or even a raptor's.

"Nothing on the road so far," Sonya reported minutes later. "I hope nothing serious befall them."

As our search progressed further, a familiar sound caught my aural sense's attention as I let loose a low growl, teeth baring slightly. Somehow, Sonya felt my sudden agitation and looked down into my eyes.

"What is it?"

**:Trouble,: **I muttered.

"The traders?"

**:One way to find out.:**

I sped up, beating my wings harder as the ground beneath us moved faster than before. Sonya held on tighter as she lowered her body to reduce drag, which was a good way to improve my speed...though I highly doubt her little frame could do much to dampen it anyway.

Following the sound I eventually caught sight of the traders in the middle of the road, being hounded by a group of small dragons.

"There they are!" Sonya pointed out, being obvious to me seconds ago. "Looks like those no good dragons are bullying them."

**:Leave that to me.:**

Lowering my speed, we descended along the road until my feet met the ground with a hard 'thump', catching both dragons and humans alike by surprise.

**:Stay behind my crests-:** I advised Sonya as she obliged, climbing to her feet and moving behind my horned crests. **:-in case something goes wrong.:**

As I confronted the small band of dragons, I took a quick glance at the traders. Fortunately they were unharmed but looked incredibly frightened.

_Perhaps they were more afraid of my presence than of the others? No surprises there._

**:Well, what do we have here?:** an eel-like dragon greeted as he stood up. **:Did you come to join our fearsome raiding party?:**

My eyes narrowed as I glared back silently. _You looked more comedic than fearsome to begin with..._

**:Oh, silly me. How could I forget to introduce myself to my own kind.: **Standing with pride, he began, **:The name's Denki-Okautsubon, but you can call me Oka if it's too long for you. In case you've not heard of me...: **Taking a deep breath, he raised his tone and uttered out with confidence, **:I'm **_**the **_**fearsome, **_**the**_** most awe-inspiring, most intelligent, most...-:**

As he rambled on, my mind wandered as I thought of what he _should've_ admitted instead: _...most dim-witted, most annoying, most conceited..._

**:-... and most couragous dragon to ever set foot on this land!:** he concluded eventually, exhaling loudly after his long boasting.

I remained as I was, glaring at him without uttering a sound.

**:So, what's it gonna be? Wanna join us? I bet there's plenty of stuffs for us to share among ourselves, thanks to these petty humans.:**

Again I took a quick glance at the traders. They remained where they were, petrified and surrounded by four other smaller dragons.

**:That's generous of you, but I'm afraid I'm not interested in your offer,:** I responded back, remaining vigilant all the time.

**:Oh? Not interested? Perhaps your potential share of our spoils' not enough?:** Oka questioned as he scratched his head. **:Hmm, no surprises there considering your bigger size. Then how about I up the offer and you'll get ten, no, twenty percent of our spoils? We don't eat that much anyway.:**

**:No.:**

Oka was now as surprised as ever. **:Still no? Coming here and not joining us, that's no fun of you.:**

I snorted and became serious. **:On the contrary, my fun has just begun.:**

Before Oka could respond, a single swipe of my claws sent the eel-like dragon tumbling head over tail across the road before coming to a stop, upside-down on his head.

**:What the heck was that for?:** Oka argued as he struggled back to his feet.

**:Note this, you arrogant eel,:** I reminded as Oka's companions began to come forward towards me. **:I'm here to stop your pathetic little raids on humans. So I suggest you and your measly little friends leave at once or I'll make you.:**

**:You think your big size scares us?:** At that instant all four dragons pounced on me, aiming for my neck.

_Amateurs._

Another big swipe of my claws sent them scattering all over the road. Unfazed, they got back up and pounced again. More swipes of my claws and tail sent them flying all over the place like ragdolls.

Within a minute the fight was over and all four dragons were left sprawling all over the road, dazed and battered.

_So much for a fair-_ A grip on my left hindleg alerted my attention followed by an electric jolt coursing through my limb as I grunted in pain from the shock.

**:Hah! You got too carried away in your fight that you forgot about me,:** Oka taunted from behind, his long body wrapped tightly around my hindleg.

Growling in frustration, I did my best to shake him off my leg but to no avail as Oka sent more shocks coursing through my leg, numbing it in a painful way.

**:Who's your boss now, bumbling giant? Hahah.:**

As I was about to stand on my hindlegs, I felt something running down my neck and along my back. When I swiveled my neck around, I only caught a glimpse of white jumping off my hindquarters and suddenly Oka's grip around my left hindleg disappeared.

Glancing down, I saw the eel dragon looking dazed on the ground. Next to him was Sonya, staggering cautiously to her feet. Seizing this opportunity I spun around and grabbed Oka by the tail, lifting him up to my eye level.

**:Now **_**who's **_**your boss, Oka?:**

**:W-Wait! P-Put me down! I don't wanna d-die! Please spare my life!:** Oka begged pitifully.

Growling loud and snorting in his face, I replied, **:Good news for you, I **_**will**_** spare your life and I **_**will**_** put you down.:**

**:Phew, thanks. I knew I-:**

I immediately cut him off. **:The bad news is, before putting you down, I'll be doing this!:**

I launched him into the air and as he stopped in mid-air, I unleashed my wrath on the annoying dragon.

**:Dairaika!: **(Massive Lightning Bolt)

Streams of lightning shot out from my wings like angry hornets as the bolts coursed through the air and struck Oka hard, creating a massive explosion that sent him flying high and disappearing into the sky; his frantic screams echoing along.

**:Yyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh!:**

_Happy landings..._

With their leader gone the other dragons fled from the scene, in the direction where Oka was last seen.

"Nice going, Raikoo! You've fend them off and saved the Taimyos," Sonya praised as she climbed to her feet.

Turning to her, I commented, **:That move you pulled off was dangerous, Sonya. You could end up hurting yourself.:**

"I have no other choice," she defended. "That Oka guy got you shocked and I can't just sit back and watch you struggle."

I kept silent, not wanting to start an unnecessary argument with a child. **:Thanks anyway.:**

"Not a problem," she grinned. "How's the leg?"

Moving my left hindleg around, I assured, **:A little on the numb side, but otherwise nothing serious.:**

"Glad to hear that." She then turned her attention towards the traders. "Are you okay, Mr. Taimyo?"

A man in his mid-thirties, Mr. Taimyo replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing's damaged too, thank goodness."

"How about your brother?"

The other man, perhaps a year younger, nodded. "I'm fine too. Thank you for your help."

"Well, I shouldn't be the one you should be thanking actually," Sonya admitted as she glanced at me.

The Taimyos looked back and forth between Sonya and me. The eldest Taimyo then asked, "You mean, this dragon is with you?"

Sonya grinned. "Yes, he's my companion."

"So he won't hurt us?"

"Nope, he's good."

"Phew, thank goodness for that," the youngest Taimyo remarked. "We thought we're in deep trouble when he first appeared."

"I'm sure other people would've said the same thing under similar circumstances," Sonya said. "We'd better get moving, sir. The town's waiting for your arrival."

As the traders tidied up their cart, Sonya returned to me as I lowered my head for her to climb aboard.

**:You know, about the 'thanking' part you mentioned to the traders,-:** I pointed out as she settled at her usual spot between my crests, **:-I think **_**you**_** should be the one getting the praise.:**

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

**:Because it was your plan to come to the trader's aid in the first place.:**

"True, but remember, it was also _you_ who fought off those raiding dragons," Sonya added. "After all, what's a plan without any action?"

I simply smirked. **:True, true.:**

**

* * *

**

We escorted the traders throughout their journey in the event of any further raids. Fortunately, the road was clear this time.

And that irritating Oka and his group was nowhere to be seen.

Though their arrival was late, they were still greeted with open arms as the townspeople gathered around them, eager for their goods. With their safety guarenteed, we left the traders and went our own way.

As we rested in an open field, we were surprised to see a group of people approaching us.

_What now?_ I muttered, annoyed that my break was interrupted abruptly.

But instead of the typical abuses and jeers, we received praises and cheers.

"Good work there, dragon," a man commented.

_Huh?_

"We heard from the Taimyos about your heroic deeds. Nice one," A red-haired teenager added in, giving a thumbs up.

"Looks like the little girl was right about you. You're not that bad after all," a woman said.

As I took in the rare praises, Sonya whispered to me, "See? It's all about trust. It always is."

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Reviews are most welcome. Thanks.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the beginning, I was the black sheep of the family. Now, regardless, I was treated like I'm one of their own.

People all around me were now comfortable with my presence; something that was considered far-fetched since I first set foot in this town. Even Sonya fared better too, with the neighbourhood kids befriending a child that weeks ago was a nobody in their eyes. Now they were clamouring around her hoping to get up close with me as if I'm some prized being; a mystical creature that only exist in their dreams.

Though the adults were less intrigued compared to the children, one individual stood out amongst the rest.

* * *

"This is magnificient! I've never seen anything as impressive as this before," a man in his mid-thirties remarked as he inspected my wings. "Well, not up close, that is."

I stood silently and observed as the excited man studied my physique as if I'm a rare relic, studying my massive wings first before shifting to my foreclaws.

"After all these years, my dream in studying dragons have finally come true! Of course, that dream would've been achieved ages ago if it wasn't for the war," the man added further, eyeing closely at my claws like a goldsmith would on his jewelries.

**:Is it me or is this guy getting on my nerves?:** I whispered to Sonya.

Sonya giggled as she whispered back, "Don't let Fango's childish excitement get to you. He tends to act like so when he get his hands on something extraordinary. After all, for humans to get up close to dragons, that's extraordinary."

**:At times like this, I agree.:**

"Being a historian myself, things were so much different in the past when dragons and humans were still at peace," Fango spoke as he gently handled my flailed tail. "No matter how much blood has been shed by your kind, I still believe there's good in all dragonkind. Too bad my diplomatic skills are at best questionable, not to mention I don't speak dragon anyway."

"I've read some of your books in the library, Fango. I love how you elaborate your theories about dragon behaviour and their history."

"Why, thank you, little girl. I'm trully flattered," Fango said as he sat on a bench, facing Sonya. "Not many people are as understanding as you though I can't blame them since dragons have, in some way, always been associated to destruction and death."

_Should I be surprised?_

"I'm sure this perception will change when the war is over," Sonya expressed with hope.

"I hope so too," Fango agreed. "I can't bear hearing stories of humans butchering dragons and vice-versa."

"Will there be more books coming out soon?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, my next book could be controversial due to its contents. I've obtained these facts from a friend of mine who works in the army."

"How controversial?" Sonya asked with extra curiosity in her tone.

Fango shrugged. "Don't know, that's what he said. He's planning to meet up with me in the western district city in two weeks time after he's done compiling the overall facts."

He continued, "But from what I heard, it's going to be a major stunner to anyone who reads it."

* * *

The next day, Captain Akira summoned us to the elder's mansion for an 'important discussion' that could 'jeopardise our security if left unheeded'.

The brick structure was two-storey high with a green courtyard seemingly wide enough for me to land perfectly. Upon landing on the soft grass, I made my way carefully towards the building while doing my best to avoid breaking any of the decorations littering the beautiful garden...

KA-PRING!

_Oops, my bad,_ I admitted to myself as my right foreleg knocked over a plaster statue from its stand, breaking it on the brick pathway...

CRACK!

_There goes the pottery..._

CLUNK-CLUNK-CLUNK-CLUNK-CLUNK!

_That must be the garden torch stands..._

"You're rather clumsy, are you?" Sonya remarked as she inspected the damage left behind.

**:Shush, I'm doing my best to maneuver my way around,: **I grumbled as I nearly knocked over a flower hut with my tail. **:I've never walked in such a delicate place before.:**

"The gardener's not going to be happy, you know?"

I twitched my jaw in annoyance, dropping the subject overall. **:Just try and call out to the elder...: **

Standing on my head, Sonya called out as loud her voice could. "Elder Yuriko! Captain Akira! We're here!"

A second later, the elder poked her head out of one of the second floor windows on the right side of the structure. She waved her hand and motioned us forward.

Upon moving close to the building, I extended my neck upwards to the window's level as Sonya climbed through the open window and joined up with the elder. Joining them inside the room were Captain Akira and a seemingly anxious, black-haired man with a bandage around his head.

"You called us, captain?"

"Yes indeed,...-" the captain trailed off as he tried to recall her name, "-uhm...what's your name again?"

"It's Sonya," she replied.

Captain Akira chuckled, rubbing his chin. "Right, it's not easy to remember people's names whom I seldom meet." Getting back to the topic he introduced the new man, "By the way, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Taka."

"Hello there, lil' girl," he replied with an uneasy tone.

_This guy seems nervous. I wonder why..._

"You sound worried, lieutenant. Is something wrong?" Sonya wondered.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Captain Akira responded as he turned to the table in the center of the room.

As I did my best to look through the window (and perhaps scaring the lieutenant further), I noticed a map on the table showing an area of the land a blue marker on one spot and red markers on another spot.

"According to Lieutenant Taka, a group of dragons were spotted heading towards one of our strongholds to the east near the main road," the captain reported, motioning to Sonya the dragons' flight path as indicated by the red markers towards the blue marker of the stronghold. "His reconnaisance group, unfortunately, was discovered and annihilated as they were returning back. He was the only survivor of the group."

"So that's why he looked shaken."

Lieutenant Taka nodded while rubbing his injured head.

"The stronghold is important to us because that's where our main forces were stationed," Elder Yuriko explained as she continued "And it also acts as a crucial strategic point for us in terms of location and supply maintenance."

"If it falls, our town will be vulnerable to attacks," Captain Akira added.

"So, you want us to provide protection for the stronghold?"

"Yes, and with the dragon's presence on our side, this may create a potential surprise element to the enemy," the elder said, referring to my likely involvement.

_Yeah, a likely shocker, all right. One dragon against...a hundred, possibly?_ I thought to myself with a little tinge of concern.

"But of course, a single dragon may not be enough to stop the enemy," Captain Akira said as he added further, "That is why tactics will come into play."

He motioned Sonya closer to the map. "Now listen closely, Sonya, for the dragon's role in this battle will determine how the tide turns..."

* * *

Amidst the burning buildings I stood my ground as if I'm the harbinger of doom, bringing down destruction wherever I went. My eyes inspected the surroundings of the once-mighty stronghold; bodies of soldiers who once resided in this valuable base lay scattered around the bricked earth, their weapons now silent by their lifeless hands.

I then turned to the skies, the bright afternoon sky being filled with smoke billowing from the flames. I can only hope the smoke can get the approaching dragons' attentions and that my presence amidst the ruins was convincing enough for them to land and greet me.

Five minutes later, I spotted specks of black in the sky approaching me from the south. These specks grew bigger and bigger as they drew closer and within a minute, they were here.

Dragons of various sizes and shapes flew overhead above me as they circled around the stronghold like hungry carrions. After two long rounds, perhaps convinced of the lack of human life in the vicinity, they landed throughout the stronghold, around me.

I calculated at least eighty of them to be exact, half of them seem to have battle experience as proven by the scars they obtained in combat. While they stood where they were, one of them, a pterodactyl-type dragon, approached me with minimal caution.

**:Are you the one responsible for this?: **he asked with an authoritative tone.

I nodded, while trying to keep my sentence solid. **:Yes, but it wasn't an easy job with all these humans running around with their guns aimed at me.:**

The pterodactyl dragon inspected me before replying, **:Hmm, looks like you managed to win the battle unscathed. No surprises there, after all, you are a Raikoo-class dragon.:**

Another dragon approached him and reported, **:No signs of life here, Hishagurebekko. Looks like this dragon has wiped out the entire base on his own.:**

Hisha, presumably the leader of the group, nodded.

**:But I'm curious about one thing,:** he said inquisitively. **:What's a single dragon like you doing here alone and waging a personal battle against these humans?:**

Quickly thinking up of something to say, I blurted, **:I was on my scouting run when I stumbled upon this place. They fired at me so I decided to return the favour.:**

**:Who sent you?:**

**:Uhh...:** _Oh, crap..._

Unable to provide a valid name, I quickly replied, **:Them.:**

**:Them?:**

Catching him by surprise, I launched myself into the air and roared, **:THEM!:**

As if resurrected from the dead, the 'corpses' rose up and grabbed their fully loaded weapons, surprising every enemy dragon on the ground.

**:It's a trap!: **Hisha roared in anguish and took off into the sky, just as the first barrage began.

The humans, with their high-caliber guns and armor-piercing bullets, let loose their rounds in a furious flurry of lead and smoke. Even in the air, I could hear the multiple bangs of the soldiers' weapons followed by the cries and gasps of dragons who were caught in the crossfire. To make matters worse for them, more soldiers began popping up from buildings untouched by the flame and they were more heavily armed; some even with rockets.

I slowed my ascent and looked down at the carnage. Many of the enemy were dead before they could even react, though some managed to flee into the air while some valiant (or foolish) ones remained on the ground and retaliating back.

"Don't let them escape!" I could hear Captain Akira shouting orders as the sickening sound of flesh exploding from the rockets echoed into my ears, nauseating my stomach.

**:Traitor!:**

An energy blast scraped against my left shoulder as I immediately barrel-rolled out of the way, just as Hisha flew past by like an angry hawk.

As he turned around for another dash, he roared, **:Look what you have done! My entire force crippled because of you!:**

I swung my body sideways and shoved Hisha aside as he missed me again. The group leader adjusted his flight and, facing me, fumed, **:How dare you turn against us? Against your own kind?:**

**:I turned against you because of the crimes our kind are committing, and I do not want to have any part in this,:** I explained sternly. **:How could you not see this?:**

**:Now you dare to question the Master's agenda?: **

I snorted, **:I don't care who this Master is, or if this Master even exist. But one thing's for sure, he's obviously not that clever.:**

Hisha's eyes flared with rage as he yelled, **:You'll regret saying that! Now die for him!:**

He rushed forward with his talons extended as I rolled out of his way. _Poor aiming..._

A hard barge struck me in the back, sending me tumbling down a few metres as I quickly readjusted my bearings. _Looks like he's not the only one up here with me,_ I realised as I quickly dodged the same dragon's oncoming charge.

Flying to a safer distance, I noticed a few other dragons who survived the onslaught below now began linking up with their leader to my right.

**:Kill the traitor! Kill him in the Master's name!:** Hisha yelled out to the others as they all began their charge at me.

Undaunted by their numbers, I soon dashed forward as well; claws extended, ready to rip them apart. Upon reaching the point of impact, all hell broke loose.

My right claw ripped through the first dragon in the line, slashing through his face.

My left claw caught the next dragon in line, punching him in the snout.

The third dragon received an elbow to the jaw, followed by a sickening 'crunch'.

The next dragon was less fortunate; my right claw rised upward and slashed through his abdomen, blood spraying in a hazy red mist as he plummeted to the ground.

I punched and slashed my way through every dragon that got in my path with tremendous ferocity. By the end of the line, no enemy dragons escaped without a bruise or a cut to its body.

Somehow, Hisha was not found in the group.

**:Kiogeki!: **(Energy Attack)

A blow to my left arm sent me careening to the right as I instinctively corrected my balance. Facing him, I retaliated with my own attack. **:Dairaika!:**

My lightning bolts surged through the air towards Hisha but he quickly dodged the attack and flew aside as the other enemy dragons returned.

**:Get out of my way!:**

A rocket found its target in one of the dragons and struck him in the wings, tearing it apart like paper and sending him down to his doom.

_I only hope they can differentiate me from the others,_ I thought, concerned at the prospect of 'friendly fire'.

My Dairaika attack easily dispatched the oncoming dragons but they soon returned fire with their own attack, forcing me to evade at the same time.

The afternoon sky was filled with the thunderous sounds of energy cracking as they ripped through the air like lashing whips. It would've been an awesome spectacle for those observing below if it wasn't for the many singed or slashed bodies falling from the sky.

Dancing through the air, I finished off the remaining few who still chose to fight as others began fleeing the scene, fearful at the sight of so many of their comrades falling.

Now, only me and Hisha remained in the air...

* * *

*****~Flashback~*****

_One hour ago..._

_**:He want me to what?:**__ I asked, perplexed at the odd request._

_"Yes, that's what he said," Sonya replied as Captain Akira stood behind her, arms crossed._

_**:Forgive me for questioning his plans, but is that really a good idea? I mean, I don't want to wreck the whole place to get their attention,:**__ I said with slight unease in my voice._

_Sonya turned to the captain and relayed my concerns to him._

_"He doesn't have to," the captain explained. "Just torch a few buildings and then set bonfires here and there throughout the stronghold."_

_He continued, "Not to worry about the buildings, we'll get it empty so nothing is destroyed. Besides, those old buildings do need some renovations anyway."_

_**:And of the soldiers?:**_

_Sonya relayed that as well._

_"Well, they just have to play possum while the rest of us will hide inside some of the untouched buildings."_

_"But one last thing, captain," Sonya raised her hand. "Will the soldiers, your men, not mistaken Raikoo for an enemy dragon? I'm not surprised if they do open fire on him upon sight."_

Now that's a very good question, _I thought to myself._

_"In that case, he will need my assisstance," the captain said. "He will have to land nearby first while I inform the guards at the door not to open fire, and the same goes for the other soldiers inside when I step in."_

_The captain assured, "Unless they want to act on their own emotions and bring forth their own demise, they will have to accept Raikoo in. After all, he _is_ integral to the plan."_

_

* * *

_

**_***~Present time~***_**

Our eyes glared into each other like dueling lions, waiting for the moment to strike.

**:Just because you're a Raikoo variant doesn't mean you're superior than me,:** Hisha remarked, showing no signs of fear.

**:I don't care what variant I am, as long as I stand up for what I think is right,:** I replied back.

**:So you think what we are doing right now, what our Master ordered us to do, is wrong in your eyes?:**

I answered with pure confidence from the heart, **:Yes.:**

Hisha's head tilted down, staring at the ground beneath us. He then started sniggering, my right brow raised in curiosity as I glared sternly at his odd behaviour.

**:If that is the case...you're blind!:**

Hisha let loose his Kiogeki attack right into my face. Somehow I managed to avoid the point-blank blast but the distraction was enough for him to close in on me as the pterodactyl dragon seized his talons around my arms.

With my arms immobilised I did my best to shake him off, using my wings to spin myself around but with Hisha planting his full weight on my body, any attempt at that was thwarted and I ended up spinning in slow, useless circles.

**:I'm going to enjoy gouging your eyes out, traitor!:** he screamed into my ears, letting loose a maniacal laughter.

I watched helplessly as he raised his neck, aiming his wicked beak at my face.

_Unless..._

In a flash, he dug his beak into my left eye...only problem was, it was no longer there.

I managed to swing my neck to the right at the last possible moment as Hisha's beak missed its target. With his neck now exposed, I drove my razor teeth into him.

Letting off a gargled choke, Hisha began thrashing wildly around in an attempt to dislodge my death grip as I bit harder into his neck; the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. With no other choice, Hisha released his grip from my arms and began raking his talons at my chest. I returned the favour by laying down punches to his exposed abdomen.

When one of his talons raked dangerously close to my own neck, I broke off my hold on his neck and laid a big punch to his stomach, sending the leader flying backwards into the air. When he was far enough I blasted him with my Dairaika attack, square on his chest.

Hisha's agonising cry was drowned out by the explosion that followed suit from my attack as plumes of dark grey smoke filled the air. An eerie silence followed...

**:K-kiogeki!:**

The energy blast shot through the smoke like an arrow as I dodged the attack with ease, given the distance I have. Following the missed attack, my eyes caught a dark green blur heading my way at frightening speed.

**:DIE TRAITOR!:**

Instinctively I twisted my torso to the left and as he scraped past me, I knew I only had one shot.

With my left hand already in position, I planted a massive punch to his chest, where his heart was.

Whatever Hisha was trying to blurt out, it sounded more like a gargle. Eventually, his body went limp and he plummeted to the trees below with a sickening crack.

_You could've left with your life rather than wasting it on your wrath,_ my conscience commented with remorse, my fist remained where the killer blow was lain. _Sorry..._

Panting hard and calming myself down, my fist slowly unclenched itself as I turned my attention to those below me. I descended carefully to where Hisha crash-landed, the once tall trees were now a crumpled mess.

As I landed in the clearing, I noticed soldiers from the stronghold were already surrounding the area where Hisha's body was; his dark green skin was severely charred from my lightning bolts as blood dripped from his beak and his neck wounds, his wings torn beyond repair from the fall.

"It's dead," one of the soldiers confirmed as he prodded the corpse with his gun. Cheers erupted from the surrounding soldiers as they realised they had just scored an upset over their dragonic enemy.

As the celebration went on, Captain Akira and Sonya arrived at the scene. While the captain spoke to one of his men, Sonya went up to me and congratulated, "You did it, Raikoo! You managed to defeat the enemy dragons!"

**:No, **_**we**_** did it,:** I corrected. **:But to be frank, I think the soldiers are the ones who **_**should**_** be getting the credit, especially Captain Akira. His plan worked brilliantly.:**

The captain then approached us. "Good job, Raikoo. Without you, we may not even be standing here at all. It was a close one, but still, a victory is a victory."

I looked at Sonya, hoping for her to convey my humility to the captain.

"Thanks, captain. I'm sure he appreciates it."

_So much for my humility..._

Captain Akira nodded. "Before leaving for town, why not stop by the stronghold first for a rest? I'm sure Raikoo's wounds will need some patching up."

Before Sonya could reply I whispered, **:It's okay, my wounds are nothing serious. Thanks for the offer.:**

"Raikoo said he's fine. His wounds are...-" Sonya inspected the wounds on my body as I nodded in assurance, "-...not that serious."

Captain Akira raised an eyebrow at me before replying, "Very well then." Turning to his men the captain ordered, "Back to base!"

As the soldiers began moving out, Sonya asked, "Are you sure you don't want any medical attention for your wounds?"

I nodded while wiping the foreign blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. **:Like I said, it's okay. The worst I got were the scratches, nothing more.:**

Sonya again inspected my wounds, noticing that the worst were indeed the scratches on my chest and neck where Hisha clawed at with his talons as well as the puncture marks on my arms.

"Those are some nasty scratches you got there. But I'm intrigued; on other dragons, scratches like those would draw blood but yours somehow didn't," Sonya said as she tried to look closer.

**:I guess my skin's rather durable,:** I answered simply. _What's the difference between a normal dragon and a 'Raikoo class' dragon?_

"Come on, lets follow the others back to base. We've got to clean up the mess that was left behind," Sonya said enthusiastically.

Letting her climb up my head, I spread my wings wide and leaped into the air.

**End of Chapter 4  
**

**

* * *

Reviews are most welcomed. Thanks.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As days turned to weeks, morale amongst the soldiers grew as more and more victories were chalked up over the dragons. Never had they felt so confident and boosted since the war broke out years ago.

Being the only dragon on the human's side, I had to rely more on Captain Akira's strategic planning and tactics to outsmart the enemy, my own kind. But even with these master tactics, sometimes, things did not go according to plan and it was only the captain's brilliant ability to adapt changes that ensured a disaster was averted.

I can only wonder what was running through the opposition leader's mind at this sudden turn of events. Being on the receiving end of repeating defeats in a blink of an eye after a long victory streak, I can bet that something different will happen and I can only hope Captain Akira and his men will be ready for anything thrown at them.

The only thing was, should I be more concerned than them?

* * *

"You called us, captain?" Sonya asked as she and I gathered at one of the captain's outpost to the north of the town.

"Yes indeed, Sonya," the captain spoke as he stepped out of his tent with Taka by his side.

"Another battle?"

"Surprisingly, no," the captain said as he turned to Taka. "Care to explain to them what you've reported, lieutenant?"

Taka nodded as he showed us a map that was hung on a board to his left. "According to our intelligence, a group of dragons was spotted to the north of the outpost, along the canyon pass. What makes it odd was that this wasn't the first time they were spotted flying about the same place. Why they were seen at the same place constantly and what they were doing there, we don't know. None of us dared to get to close for fear of being spotted and killed."

**:Could there be something of interest there to them?:**

"Could there be something of interest there to them?" Sonya repeated my question to the lieutenant.

"We don't know. All we know was that place was as barren as an empty house. After all,-" Taka shrugged, "-from what I see, it's just a plain boring desert."

"A plain boring desert that could be something different from their viewpoint," Captain Akira warned.

Turning back to us, he briefed, "What you have to do is simple; scout around the area and try to find any clues that could reveal their interest in this place. However, if you spot the enemy, do not engage and try to find a way around them. If you are spotted, leave the place immediately."

"We understand, captain," Sonya nodded.

"However, I suggest it's best for you not to follow Raikoo this time, Sonya," the captain added.

"Awww..."

"Let her go along, captain," Taka persuaded gently. "I mean, it's better to have two pairs of eyes than one. Besides, she could help Raikoo watch out for enemies sneaking in from behind them."

The captain thought for a second before replying, "You have a point there, lieutenant. Very well then, you may go along. But be careful and remember what I said."

"Scout around, search for clues, do not fight enemy, and run if they find you," Sonya repeated, simplifying his briefing.

"And, of course, don't die," the lieutenant reminded, earning a sharp glare from the captain...and Sonya...and me.

"What? I'm just pointing out what I think is necessary."

* * *

"Gosh, I never thought it could be this hot..." Sonya trailed off, wiping sweat from her forehead as the afternoon sun shone down on us mercilessly.

**:Tell me about it. This **_**is**_** a desert, after all,:** I reminded despite the cooling wind beating back at us.

While Sonya watched the skies for dragons, I focused my attention along the deep desert chasm. Besides the occasional clumps of greenery here and there and a river running along like a vein, the confined space has so far failed to reveal any clues as to the enemy's interest in such an inhospitable place.

At least, through my eyes currently.

_Maybe I'll have to look a little closer?_

I descended slowly, closer to the edge of the gorge instead of going in for fears of being trapped should an ambush occur. As I explored the canyon further, I realised something was amiss...

_Now, why would a group of dragons want to live in such a tight, narrow space? If it's an individual, that's understandable. But a group?_

"We've been spotted! Behind us!"

Turning my long neck around, I saw five dragons approaching us from above...and closing in fast. What worries me most though was not the speed of their descent upon us, but who the leading dragon of the group was.

_Drats! Not him!_

**:Hang on tight! This is not going to be a pleasant ride!:** I warned Sonya as I dashed as fast as my wings could carry.

I pushed on hard, pumping every ounce of my energy into my wings. Yet, I could hear her screaming, "They're gaining on us!"

_This is not good. With him around, there's no way I can outrun him even if I beat my wings to shreds._

"Now one of them's getting closer!"

_Looks like I don't have much of a choice..._

I dived below the canyon ridge's level, the walls of the great cliffs surrounding us. I navigated my way around the slithery pass of the canyon, hoping that my agile maneuverings can improve my distance between him and us.

**:What's the situation behind?:**

A second later she replied, "The four of them is nowhere to be seen, but the fast one is still behind us."

Without warning a blast struck me in the chest, knocking me off balance as I plummeted to the ground beneath us. The wind rang in my ears like the blaring of sirens, along with Sonya's own frightful screams as I did my best to regain my flight.

**:Hold on!: **I yelled back to her though her tight grip on my crests were obvious enough.

Before I could ascend another blast struck me in the back, pushing me closer to the ground. _Looks like I don't have much of a choice._ With altitude running low and my descent too fast, I braced myself for a hard landing.

I landed roughly on my legs as momentum caused me to slip sideways and falling over on my right side, scrapping along the pebbly ground before skidding to a halt a short distance later.

Grunting from the impact, I queried back to Sonya, **:Are you all right?:**

"Yes, I'm fine. Shaken, but unharmed."

As I got up, two dragons approached us warily while another one made its presence known from a rock above us with a growl.

**:Extend your wings and I'll fry it,:** the one on the rock warned us. Adding an exclamation point to that statement was the arrival of my pursuer, an all-too familiar face to me.

**:Schumacher,: **I growled.

**:Is this how an old friend greets me after being gone for months?:** Schumacher replied calmly as he landed smoothly by the two other dragons. **:Looks like being with the humans for too long isn't really healthy to your attitude.:**

**:I don't know what you're doing here, but I suggest you'd better make way for me or I'll make one myself,:** I warned while moving to a defensive stance; my wings opening wide and ready to unleash my lightning bolts.

Schumacher merely shrugged off the threat as he stepped forward, the sword-like horn on his snout reflecting the sunlight into my face. **:Well, if you want to fight me I wouldn't mind. After all, you **_**are**_** on the opposing side.:** Looking back for a second, he continued, **:But fighting me would be the least of your problems now.:**

As he moved aside, another dragon approached the confrontation. Unlike Schumacher or myself, this one looked more female with an aquatic-like appearance; from her exotic spiral-shaped horns to her fin-tipped tail.

"Wow, it looked magnificent. I've never seen any as beautiful as this one," Sonya remarked, peeking pass my crest.

_Beautiful to you, Sonya, but to me she's trouble,_ I gulped.

**:So, I do have a runaway Raikoo in my hands,: **the new dragon remarked; unlike the others, she stood in the flowing river. **:Or, should I say, Raikoo Edea.:**

"Edea? Is that your real name?" Sonya whispered into my ears.

I didn't reply her, much to her dismay. **:What do you want with me, Anima? Are you planning to kill me for my treachery? If so, I'll die fighting till my heart stops beating.:**

The female dragon, Anima, scoffed back, **:That's some brave talk coming from a rookie who barely entered his fourth month in battle before turning his back on us.:**

Baring my teeth, I growled louder, **:I turned my back on you for a good reason; a reason that my superior, Anima, the leader of the Raikoos, has failed to see.:**

From where I stood I could see Schumacher's jaw dropping slightly at my remark, while the other two dragonsquickly stepped aside, fearing a big backlash from the Raikoo leader. Behind her, four more dragons arrived at the scene; to make matters worse for me, they were all Raikoos...and they all looked rather pissed off.

**:At ease, my brethrens,:** Anima commanded as the tension eased off, slightly. She then continued, **:I don't have time for your petty lectures, rookie. To me, I'd rather cut straight to the point.:**

Glaring at me sternly, she revealed, **:Raikoo Edea, you are to surrender yourself under the name of the Master. Any attempt at escaping will directly result in your demise.:**

She then added, **:And that little girl will be coming along as well.:**

That sentence hit me like a brick, no, a concrete block. My surrender was something I can take- with a fight first, that is- but Sonya being part of the whole thing was just unacceptable.

**:What? Why is she involved? Isn't this all just about me?: **I demanded anxiously as I could feel Sonya's fear like a father would to his child.

**:Make no mistake, rookie. it has always been about you and your treachery,:** Anima explained. **:However the Master also wished that the girl be brought forth to him as well, which makes your capture all the more easier.: **

Smirking, she added, **:You wouldn't want to risk her little life for your sake, right?:**

_She caught me there. With her around, any attempt to escape could make matters complicated._ I gritted my teeth at the thought. _Unless..._

**:Wait, before confirming anything, shall I propose a deal?:** I bargained, hoping to improve the stressful situation.

Anima raised her brow. **:What kind of deal?:**

**:I propose a duel between you and me, Anima. If I win, the girl is free. If I lose, she comes along. Regardless of who wins, I'm coming along with you...no excuses, and no resistance.:**

The other dragons looked at each other, perplexed at this unusual turn of events.

Schumacher turned to his leader. **:Well, what do you say, mi'lady?:**

Anima stepped forward while remaining in the river. **:Are you sure about this? Because for one, the odds are stacked heavily against you.:**

I nodded. **:Yes.:**

**:Very well, you're on. But before we start-,:** she gestured something to the other Raikoos as they flew upwards towards the ridge, **:-if you thought of escaping during our duel, they will shoot you down** **on sight.:**

**:Don't worry, I won't. You have my word.:**

**:I'm sure you would.:** An ice-like spear began rising from the river water which she grasped it in her clawed hand.

**:Please stay away from the fight,:** I informed Sonya as I lowered her behind a huge rock close to the cliff wall. **:This could get pretty nasty.:**

"But I don't want you to go," Sonya pleaded pitifully. "What would happen to the town if you're gone?"

I exhaled loudly, **:I'm sorry, Sonya. Looks like I've gotten myself in a complicated situation.:**

Looking up at me eye to eye, she said, "I don't want to be alone...without-"

**:It's okay. You still have Captain Akira and Elder Yuriko by your side,: **I assured as I touched my snout against her little face. **:Even when I'm not around, you are never alone.:**

Before I end up watching Sonya bursting into tears, I turned away and faced my rival, my ex-leader.

**:I'm ready,:** I confirmed to her as I stepped into the river and faced her dragon-to-dragon.

The other dragons on the ground, including Schumacher, stepped aside as the battle commences. Water began rising in twirls from the river, surrounding her form like spiritual wisps as I made my first move.

**:Dai-:**

**:Blue Mariner!:**

The water around me suddenly acted weird and without warning it geysered upwards into my abdomen. Despite its watery texture, the blow was anything but- it felt more like a massive fist, knocking the wind out of me completely.

_That...was...unexpected...!_

So strong was the force that I was launched into the air for a few seconds before crashing back down into the river. Coughing water out of my throat, I glimpsed Anima making another attack.

**:Suichuka!: **(Meteor Pillar Flower)

I rolled out of the way as a combination of water and energy blasted from her left hand and hitting the water where I was, creating a massive explosion upon impact. Being out of the water, I shook myself hastily before making my move.

**:Dairaika!:**

My lightning bolts spewed out in furious forks towards her but she easily dodged them, launching herself into the air with a stroke of her wings. Airborne, she unleashed another of her attack.

**:Hyoujinran!: **(Hail Blade Storm)

Razor icicles began bursting from her wings and body like bullets from a soldier's gun, raining down terror upon me. I ran and dodged as the icicles exploded around me upon hitting the ground. But being restricted by the canyon walls meant my luck eventually ran out and I was hit multiple times by the bullet-like icicles.

**:Aaarrrggghhh!:** I howled in pain, unable to dodge the unforgiving hailstorm any further.

When it was over I could barely stand properly, staggering to my weary feet. Perhaps by sheer luck or by my body's amazing vitality, I was able to catch Anima diving down with her barbed spear aimed at me and I rolled away again; her spear clanking hard on the rocky earth.

_I can't keep defending all the time. I must make my attack on her._

Standing on my hindlegs I pushed my battered body forward, my right hand balled into a fist as I charged at her. When I'm close enough, I swung my fist hard but she evaded my punch, stepping backwards. She seized my miss and grabbed my arm before swinging it into the canyon wall, smashing my body into the cold, hard cliffside.

But she wasn't done yet.

Anima then grabbed the tip of my neck near my head and started smashing my head repeatedly against the wall, each blow further disorientating my senses and overwhelming them with intense pain. Despite the trauma of each knock, I somehow managed to grab hold of her own arms and pushed her aside, flinging her hard into the canyon side.

Now, it was my turn.

Pushing myself off the wall, I rammed my elbow into her abdomen, drawing a painful gasp from her. I followed that up with multiple punches here and there but that didn't last long as she drove her head forward and headbutted me hard in the snout.

As I staggered back, she yelled, **:Dairyuuka!:** (Great Flowing Flower)

Anima launched a massive ball of energy into my chest, blowing me backwards and sending me crashing into the other side of the canyon, leaving behind a big crater on the wall as I slumped down in pain.

**:Had enough yet?: **Anima queried with authority as she folded her arms across her chest.

**:Me? Enough? I'm just getting started,: **I smirked weakly at her as blood trickled from my head.

Anima snorted as she dislodged her spear from the ground beside her. **:Some tough talk from a rookie. Let's see how long you last.:**

I braced myself, staggering slowly to my feet. My body was racked with pain from her powerful attacks, yet I stubbornly pushed on despite my body's plea for attention, knowing that more was at stake than my own life.

_If you're watching this, Sonya, do not worry about me. I will throw eveything I have for your freedom, even if it means putting my own life on the line. Mark my word, I shall see to it that you shall not fall into the enemy's hand. I shall fight my way to victory!_

**:Genbyou-Ryuugeki!: **(Illusionary Ice Dragon Attack)

More wisps of water began forming before her open palms as they formed into a massive sphere of water and energy. At the right moment she launched the sphere forward, heading straight for me. To make matters complicated, the sphere suddenly ruptured as multiple water projectiles in the form of serpents spewed forth in furious streams.

Steadying myself, I roared and unleashed my strongest Dairaika attack. Lightning bolts flared out in retaliation, zipping straight for the oncoming serpentine projectiles. Both bolts and projectiles collided and exploded upon impact as smoke began building up from the bombardments of energy.

**:Dairaika!:**

I hurled more bolts at her through the smoke, hoping the thick grey plumes could hide my unexpected attack- and it worked perfectly. I heard a cracking explosion, followed by a painful cry from behind the smoky curtain before ending with a cracking thud. But before I could make another move, a 'stray' spear flew from the dissipating plumes and I narrowly dodged it as it whizzed past my head and my left wing before plunging itself into the wall behind me.

_That was close-_

**:Dairyuuka!:**

I immediately rolled away as the ball of energy blew a gaping hole on the canyon wall where I was seconds ago. Seizing the opportunity I dashed as fast as my legs could carry to where she was and upon sighting her, raised myself to my hindlegs.

_Hope she can't take my weight._ Catching her by surprise, I spear-tackled her hard and slammed her back to the cliffside, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Still latching on to her I pulled back slightly before ramming her again to the wall, drawing a painful cry from her as I tossed her body to the opposite side into the river.

**:Suichuka!:**

Anima fired her water-energy beam at me in quick succession, hitting me square in the abdomen and hurling me back into the canyon wall. Unfazed, I responded immediately. **:Dairaika!:**

My lightning bolts struck her hard in the chest as she too was flung backwards, smashing into the cliffside behind her.

As both of us recovered from each other's attack, Anima commented, **:Most impressive, rookie. You've lasted much longer than any of the others whom I trained.:**

I replied, **:I've been through many battles during my time on the human's side, and fighting you now isn't much of a difference either.:**

**:Regardless, you've still got plenty to learn, rookie,:** she replied in a seemingly taunting manner.

Gritting my teeth, I answered back with my Dairaika but she caught me out first with her Dairyuuka attack, causing me to misfire my lightning bolts above her.

But in a twist of fate, the stray shot became a lucky shot.

As the Dairyuuka energy ball exploded in my chest, my Dairaika bolts struck the section of the wall above Anima, causing parts of the wall to crumble as rocky debris began raining down upon her. By the time Anima realised the situation she was in, it was too late for her to react in time and she was struck by the falling rocks; brown dust kicking about in a choking plume.

Badly injured as I was I staggered tiredly to my feet, knowing that another hit like that will be the end of the battle for my part. As the dust settled, I was greeted with an irresistable opportunity to ease my plight.

Pinned under a massive rock slab, Anima laid motionless without putting any effort into freeing herself; her golden eyes staring back defiantly at me.

**:Had enough already?:** I asked mockingly, replicating her same question earlier as I crossed the river and approached her.

To my surprise, she snorted back, **:You think I would bow down in defeat to an unworthy dragon like you? Never in my lifetime, not when I'm still alive.:** She added, **:If you wish for the fight to end, you will have to kill me.:**

_Damn it, Anima. You sure know how to make things complicated._

I shook my head. **:No, I won't. You may be defenseless, but I will not kill you just to end the battle. This fight is over- the girl is free to go.:**

Turning away, I walked off silently from her pinned formas I saw Sonya standing by the river bank.

Noticing the tears in her eyes, I said, **:You are free now, Sonya. They will not-:**

**:Blue Mariner!:**

A deep blow struck me in the chest from below, knocking the wind out of my lungs as I reeled in shock.

**:This fight may be over for you, but not for me,: **Anima growled in defiance from where she lay.

Coughing from the sudden change in pressure in my lungs, I reminded, **:I'm through with this, Anima! I will not kill you to end the fight.:**

**:Then consider yourself a coward who shouldn't even be in the battlefield, much less helping pathetic life forms like humans...like that little child.:**

A growl escaped my throat at her mockery. **:Humans are not pathetic. They are victims to murderous beasts like you!:**

**:Yes, murderous beasts like **_**you**_** as well,: **Anima reminded with a sly grin.

A louder growl emanated from within my throat.

Sensing my growing rage, she continued, **:Didn't you remember your first few battles against the humans? You were doing **_**incredibly**_** well for us.:**

My eyes narrowed, not wanting to remember that horrible moment as my claws clenched against the river bed. _Stop it, Anima...not in front of Sonya._

**:By the way, is that child nearby? I'm sure she would like to hear the kind of good deeds you have done for us...after all, I was there when you claimed your first kills.: **

An earth-shattering roar broke out from my throat, shaking the cliffs and sending pebbles tumbling along the rocky walls as anger overwhelmed my mind. **:Stop talking!:**

My judgment was clouded beyond recognition as electricity began building up in my body, pulsing through my veins with every heartbeat. The electrical pulses traveled to my wings as I prepared to unleash a full-powered Dairaika at my ex-superior, my enemy.

The moment I felt the power reaching its intended level, I released it with full fury. However...

"Raikoo, stop!"

To my horror, Sonya came running pass me and towards Anima; to make matters worse, my lightning bolts were already streaming from my wings as they headed straight for Anima...and the dangerously-close Sonya.

_Sonya, no!_

Unable to withdraw the attack before it happened, I hastily switched the bolt's trajectory away from her path and to my right as the bolts shot along the canyon pass before hitting the cliffside at the far end. The resounding explosion rocked the canyon as that entire section of the cliffside came crashing down on the river, leaving a huge fissure along the wall.

That evasive maneuver proved to be my downfall.

With extra effort, Anima managed to slid the rock slab off her back with her wings as she climbed to her feet. Before I could make my turn...

**:Genbyou-Ryuugeki!:**

_This is going to hurt a-_

My thoughts were cut off as she blasted me with an unescapable attack and I was sent flying back into the canyon wall, again. This time though, the pain was beyond excruciating and my body finally gave out in defeat.

_No,...not when I...shut this bastard up..._

Try as I might, I just could not get back to my feet. When I did succeed, I ended up falling over again- my legs too battle-weary to stand on its own.

Battered, bruised and bleeding, I eventually gave up.

As my consciousness began slipping away, I felt a pair of light legs running in my direction as I faintly heard Anima giving orders to the others to move in for the capture.

When Sonya's face appeared before my faltering vision, I asked weakly, **:Why...did you...put yourself...in harm's way? You...could have...been freed.:**

I saw tears welling up in her eyes as she said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Raikoo. I couldn't face the reality of living on my own alone."

Sighing loudly I asked, **:Silly girl...Why are you...so dependent...on me? You still...have-:**

She cut me off, "Yes. Captain Akira and Elder Yuriko are good people to rely on, but they can never take your place."

**:What...do you mean?:**

Sonya sobbed as Anima's form appeared behind Sonya, her shadow looming threateningly over her. "I'm sorry," she apologised again, "But I don't want to be alone without my father...My _true_ father."

My mind went completely blank upon hearing that confession._  
_

**:Time to go, Edea,:** Anima said as a sharp whack to my head knocked me out cold for good.

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

Reviews are most welcome. Thanks.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Like a machine rebooting itself, my senses came to life first. As seconds ticked by, I felt a cold sensation running through my body. Another few seconds later, my eyes fluttered open weakly and I regained partial consciousness.

I realised I was lying down on a cold hard floor as my vision adjusted itself to the lighting of this new environment. Though still sapped of energy, I raised my head slowly off the floor as my consciousness eventually returned to full restoration.

Dark grey walls stood somberly around me save for the ceiling and the front portion of the cell, which was replaced by a translucent energy barrier. I tested the energy barrier that held the ceiling by knocking my fist against it. _Hmm, they may look fragile but they're surprisingly solid. I bet even knocking my head against it at full force won't shatter it._

In addition to the new surroundings, I also felt a collar-like device strapped around my neck close to my head though I paid little attention to it at the moment.

The cell was large enough for me to move about, and maybe just wide enough for me to fully extend my wings. Climbing to my feet, I tried walking around in short steps but my body was still aching tremendously from the earlier duel and decided that the best option currently was to rest.

At the same time my clawed fingers reached out to the bleeding portion of my head- and winced painfully upon contact, withdrawing my hand swiftly. But if there was any consolation it seemed the bleeding had already stopped, leaving only a trail of dried blood along the left side of my face...

_Sonya! _My mind recalled urgently upon remembering my duel with Anima.

"Ah, looks like our imprisoned traitor has finally awakened."

I turned to the ceiling and saw a grey-haired man grinning down on my cell. He was dressed formally in a white overcoat, his thin glasses hung loosely to his nose. By his side was a hovering copper-colored machine; its single life-like eye staring down at me with its handler.

Rising hastily to my feet and ignoring the aches, I asked, **:Where's Sonya? What have you done to her?:** But I soon realised it was a futile attempt as I was speaking to a _normal_ human, not a dragon or someone like Sonya.

"I believe he was trying to say something. Gladius TAK-865C, care to translate?"

The machine to his right turned and informed, "IT SEEMS THE PRISONER WAS INQUIRING FOR A GIRL BY THE NAME OF SONYA."

"Sonya, eh? Hmm...sounds familiar..." the human rubbed his chin in thought as he trailed off.

Figuring that the machine was translating my words, I carried on with my demand. **:Stop playing games with me, human. Tell me where is she now?:**

"HE SEEMS AGITATED," the machine translated back to its handler.

"Yes, I realise that," the man acknowledged as he eventually replied soon, "Ah, you mean the little girl that arrived here with your unconscious form?"

He paused for a chuckle before adding, "Oh, not to worry. She's in good care under us...and very cooperative too."

Rising to my hindlegs, I slammed my fist against the wall at his sarcastic tone. **:What are you planning to do with her?:**

"HE NOW WANTS TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE IN STORE FOR THE GIRL."

The man shrugged. "Well, to begin with, I'm a scientist. And as a scientist, I'm just going to perform some little experiments on her. But don't worry, we have no intentions of hurting her; we just want to make her...useful to us."

Angry at the prospect of Sonya becoming a servant to this mad scientist, I growled loudly at him and prepared to blast my way out regardless of my fatigue.

**:Dairaika!:**

A massive shock coursed through my body as I collapsed in a writhing mess, the electrical surges running amok in my body like a swarm of locusts upon a rice field.

"Stupid dragon." I heard the scientist commenting in a mocking manner. "With that inhibiting device around your neck, all attempts to unleash your attacks will backfire painfully."

As I groaned excruciatingly from the massive jolt, the scientist spoke gravely, "But if I were you, I'd rather be concerned of my fate than that of the girl's. You have committed a very serious crime there- killing your own kind to help the enemy win."

He adjusted his glasses before continuing, "Such a crime usually leads to the death penalty but since the Master is still considering your fate for some reason of his, I suggest you'd better hope for amnesty to be granted in exchange for your true loyalty to the Master. Otherwise..." The scientist trailed off as he turned away from sight.

Panting between breaths from the aftershock, I requested, **:Before you go,...I have one more question to ask...if you don't mind.:**

"SIR, THE PRISONER WANTS TO ASK YOU ONE MORE QUESTION," the machine translated to the leaving scientist.

Turning back again, he replied, "What is it now?"

Satisfied that I got his attention, I asked strictly, **:Why did Sonya called me 'a father'?:**

"HE WANTS TO KNOW WHY SONYA CALLED HIM A FATHER."

"So she did, eh?" the scientist pondered aloud with amusement. "Well, sadly I don't have time to explain everything to you since our work doesn't concern you, traitor. I'm a very busy scientist by the way, I hope you understand."

I heard the sliding of doors at the far end of the block as the scientist and his machine companion left in a hurry, leaving me alone in my gloomy cell.

* * *

And so here I lay, spending the rest of my time in a boring cell alone...certainly not the kind of prison sentence I would expect from this 'Master' whoever he was.

But of course, there was still the matter of a possible death sentence that could be carried out anytime soon- today, tomorrow, next week, in a few minutes time...

Passing time, I tried my luck to break the annoying device around my neck but to no avail. Whatever it was made of though, it was tough enough to withstand my strength.

Then there was the occassional visit by other dragons whom I suspect were sent to guard on me; to make sure I don't try anything funny while I was alone...and when I mean alone, I meant being the _only_ dragon locked up in the block currently.

_But definitely not the first,_ I thought as I noticed the faint but various claw marks on the wall behind me._ I'm sure this is some sort of detention center for dragons who misbehaved or disobeyed orders._

As time passes by, I can only speculate the length of time I have already spent in my cell. I won't be surprised if days have passed, but without being out in the open for so long it was hard to confirm anything related to time.

**:Raikoo Edea?:**

A familiar voice broke out from above as I peered up at whoever that was. Looking down on me was a familiar face, with its glowing white crest standing magnificiently tall on its head.

**:Flashness?:**

The yellow-and-white dragon stepped over my cell; the barrier proving its strength by supporting his full weight. He remarked sternly with a snort, **:You've got plenty of guts there turning against us.:**

Standing my ground, I responded firmly, **:I have nothing against my kind. My rebellion is in the interest of fairness, and my conscience says that this war is unreasonable without a doubt.:**

**:You and your folly conscience...:** He trailed off, staring upwards to the dull grey ceiling as if in thought. With a smirk, he continued, **:I still remembered the first time you mentioned this openly to the others...you got your ass whooped by Anima.:**

_Yeah...badly too,_ I thought to myself without saying anything.

Pretending to forget the incident, I added, **:I have no regrets at all with my decision. I have lived with humans for the past few months and from what I understand, they have posed no threat whatsoever to our kind. **

**:Yes, there may be a few humans who hold deep grudges against us, but I can't blame them after what they had gone through. The only reason they acted hostile was because their homes- their lives- are at stake and they are only trying to defend themselves. What have they done to deserve such a fate?:**

Flashness remained silent again, staring at me as if he was going to punch through that barrier and beat me up for my words. He then responded, **:To be frank, Edea, you may sound like an immature fool...but for once, you have a point there.:**

I was taken aback by this unexpected reply, since it was not normally easy to convince Flashness.

He explained, **:Just because I'm not an easy dragon to convince doesn't always mean I'm of the stubborn kind. I do have my own doubts as the war goes on.: **

Staring in the direction of the exit, he continued,** :I noticed the humans have made little effort to counterattack us when they had the chance. With the many human populations throughout Rikyu, they could easily overwhelm us with a combined strike force...yet they didn't. Why they didn't, I may never know.:**

Turning back to me, he admitted, **:In other words, you're not the only one with a similar mindset. The only difference between you and me? You got locked up for your actions while I'm still free.:**

A tint of anger grew in my heart. **:You knew all along and did nothing, at least I got the guts to stand up against this unprovoked act.:**

**:Don't get me wrong, Edea. It's not that I don't want to do anything, it's just a matter of waiting for the right time to move out.:**

**:Then **_**this**_** is the right time to move out,:** I retorted.

Flashness did not expect this remark from me.

Getting his attention, I explained, **:You and I both share the same idea. Why not combine together to form a team? Set me free and together we can join forces with the humans and fight this 'Master' of theirs.:**

Flashness snorted instead. **:Tough luck, Edea. We may have something in common, but I'm not that stupid. What's two dragons against thousands of them? **_**This**_** is the hindrance that makes any rebellion suicidal.:**

The light-elemental Raikoo's head turned to the door as if he heard something. Sighing he said, **:Looks like my duty beckons for my presence. You're on your own now, pal. If this was to be the last days of your life, then I bid you farewell.:**

_Yeah, farewell to you too, you good-for-nothing coward,_ I thought furiously as Flashness left my sight.

* * *

It was done.

The cold scientist who visited me the first time confirmed that my death penalty will be enforced in the next two days, with the 'Master' himself acting as the executioner.

_Brilliant._

But, strangely, that was not to be...

* * *

A loud thump woke me from my deep- but uncomfortable- slumber. Still feeling groggy, I wearily looked around for the source of the sound.

Another thump; this time louder and more distinct, fully waking my senses. _It's coming from above!_

Tilting my head up, I was surprised to find Anima stomping on the energy barrier above me.

**:Anima? What are you doing here?:**

The Raikoo leader did not respond to my question as she stomped harder on the barrier a few more times in quick succession; the sound of her thumpings reverberated throughout my cell.

**:What's going on? Why-:**

**:Be quiet!: **She snapped back in a whisper as she knelt down to inspect the barrier. Huffing in dismay, she turned her attention to the joint of the cell that formed the front portion. After studying the metal joint, she moved over to the beam and began her stomping again.

**:Can you at least briefly tell me what's in your mind?:** I demanded as softly as possible though her furious stompings made it hard for her to hear.

By the umpteenth stomp, the metal joint snapped by one of its end as both the front and ceiling barriers began flickering. Moving over to the weakened end, she began lifting on the joint as I can see sparks flying about harmlessly. With one last heave, the whole joint snapped in a fizzle of sparks...and the barriers around me disappeared in a dying hum.

**:Does that explain everything?:** Anima sarcastically questioned back as she stood up.

I was shocked by her actions. **:You...you're freeing me?:**

**:I have no time for explanations now. If you want freedom, come with me,:** she offered as she moved towards the exit.

Not wasting any time, I leaped up with ease and followed her to the door. As the doors slid open, we were greeted by Schumacher who was standing guard to the right side of the exit.

**:Anyone?:** Anima inquired to her compatriot.

**:Lucky for us, everything's quiet here,: **the viridian-and-white wind-elemental Raikoo reported.

**:Too quiet, in fact. The guards were either away or asleep. We have to move out before they notice Edea's missing,:** Anima said as she turned in the other direction of the massive hallway.

My eyes were wide with disbelief. **:You too?:**

**:Don't ask me anything, she dragged me here. Not that I'm complaining much, just baffled.:**

**:If you two wish for explanations, I'll give you one **_**if **_**we can get out of here undetected,:** she snapped back hastily as we followed closely behind her.

**:Wait, wait!:** I called out softly to her as we walked at a hasty speed.

Anima approached a bend and motioned us to pause while she leaned against the edge and took a quick but thorough peek at the other side. She then gestured us to move on as we slipped past the bend without problem.

**:Anima, wait!:**

Agitated, she swiveled around and demanded in a harsh but soft tone, **:What now, Edea?:**

**:If we were to escape, I'm not leaving without Sonya,:** I said firmly.

**:Forget about that damsel-in-distress. Now's not the time to be a hero,: **Schumacher reminded. **:We're supposed to be getting out of here before the guards find you missing.:**

**:She's my responsibility and because of me, she ended up becoming some mad scientist's experiments. I cannot allow that to happen, not when I can do something.:**

Schumacher looked uneasy as he turned to Anima. **:What do you say, mi'lady?:**

Anima eyed me as she inquired, **:You're saying that this girl of yours is being experimented on?:**

I nodded. **:Yes, that's what the scientist who visited me said.:**

The water-elemental Raikoo sighed to herself before confirming, **:Very well. We'll rescue her, and I can show you the way.:**

**:W-what?:** Schumacher stammered. **:He's going to risk everything we have worked out for the night!:**

**:And that girl is going to suffer tremendously if we don't do anything,:** she barked back, much to our surprise.

**:Why the sudden change in attitude, Anima?:** I asked bafflingly.

**:Do you want to save her or not?:** she retorted back instead, and I nodded.

**:Then follow me.:**

**

* * *

**

As we moved silently, Anima led us to another section of this seemingly huge structure that, from my viewpoint, could be twice as large in size as the town's. On two occasions, we bumped into a patrolling dragon and a patrolling human with his machine companion and for a moment, I thought we were in trouble...

**:The head scientist wish to conduct a simple test on him. He would prefer not to carry his bulky research tools around like a cleaner,:** Anima explained to the guards on those occasions...and they acknowledged her**.**

_That was close._

**:Here it is,:** she confirmed as we reached a wide door similar to that of the prison block but wih the sign 'Research Lab 4' atop it.

**:How do you know this is the one?:** I checked on her.

**:Because I saw her being researched on by the scientists,:** she said. **:No idea what kind of research, it was just a short glimpse.:**

The thought of her being a test subject to these scientists made my blood boil with anger.

**:Edea, listen.:** Anima's voice woke me from my rage. **:Get in, get the girl, and then get out.:**

**:And don't even try attacking the scientists,:** Schumacher reminded. **:They're not worth the effort.:**

The door slid open as Anima stepped in first while I followed close behind; Schumacher remained outside as he did before. Inside, the room was illuminated by green lights, giving the laboratory an eerie sense to the atmosphere. As we descended the short ramp, we were greeted by rows of giant cylindrical containers lined along the corners of the laboratory with fluids bubbling inside.

**:What are these things for?:** I asked curiously, an odd sensation was welling up in my stomach as we passed by rows upon rows of these lifeless containers.

**:Trust me, neither of us want to know.:**

After passing eight rows of them, we arrived at another door in which Anima paused and said, **:I'll stay back here and watch the door in case someone bypassed Schumacher. You go on ahead.:**

Nodding I stepped in, leaving Anima behind.

The next room was much smaller, so did the containers inside. But unlike the ones outside, these ones contained...objects that were hard for me to comprehend; while some looked more like developed humans, others looked more like clumps of mass, and others looked human but disfigured in appearance.

_This is sickening,_ my mind reminded as I felt my stomach constrict nauseatingly at the sight.

I pressed on with my search- while keeping my stomach contents down- as I carefully walked pass the containers. After passing the fourth row the room extended over to the right, leading me to a large, circular hall.

Lying in the center of the hall, on a steel table, was Sonya.

_There's no mistaking her white hair. It's definitely her!_

Cautiously hurrying my way towards her, I was filled with relief that she was fine...until I reached her.

_Has she aged?_

True enough, her appearance looked so much different than I last saw her. Instead of that of a seven-year old child, she now appeared as, to my understanding, a thirteen-year old girl: A youth, as humans referred to.

Besides the obvious change in her height, her facial features changed little and there was no doubt to me that this was _the_ Sonya that I knew for the past months; _the _Sonya that I nearly lost from my failure.

**:Sonya? Can you hear me?:** I asked as I approached her unconscious form. Getting no response, I nudged her gently with a clawed finger. Nothing again.

_She's in a deep sleep,_ I thought as I noticed the various machines around her; odd, beeping devices connected to her body through various wirings like veins in a body.

With the coast clear, I hurriedly sliced the wires from her body with my claws as I gently raised her up in my other hand. While freeing her, one of the disconnected machines suddenly beeped like mad, ringing loudly like an alarm. Panicked I slashed off the remaining wires and was about to flee when a scientist entered the scene in a hurry...and caught me with Sonya in my hands.

_Dang it..._

Gasping, she dropped her notes and yelled, "What are you doing? Who gave you the authority to enter?"

Without a second's thought I fled hastily after placing Sonya carefully between my crests, knocking some of the containers and even breaking them as they fell to the floor. _Anima's going to hate me for this._

Exiting the room, Anima stepped aside as I ran pass her.

**:What are you trying to do? Set off every alarm in the block?: **Anima asked furiously as she followed close behind.

**:Too late for that!:** I replied in panic as the alarms began blaring and red lights flashing everywhere.

I can hear her yelling from behind, **:I told you to free the girl **_**only**_**, didn't I?:**

**:How would I suppose to know if the machine's rigged to go off like that?:** came my frantic response to her.

We managed to reach the exit without trouble (yet) as Schumacher, standing in an alert stance, awaited patiently for our arrival.

Before he could open his mouth, Anima cut him off with a sharp point of her finger. **:Don't say it. I know.:**

Taking charge, she led us away from the research lab as the alarms continued blaring wildly throughout the complex and red lights flashing non-stop like lightnings in a stormy sky.

As expected, we ran into a few guards which Anima quickly took care of without a pause. As for guards who did try to chase us down, Schumacher made sure their chase will be a brief one.

**:The exit should be just ahead, pass that door,:** Schumacher said between pants as we approached a massive door.

Before Anima could reach it, the door suddenly slid open on its own and I thought we were in for a fight with more guards. But instead of guards a familiar figure stood by the door, blocking us from passing through.

**:Don't bother going any further,:** Flashness waved us back. **:The main entrance was blocked by guards; humans, dragons and robots alike.:**

**:No surprises there,:** Anima replied. **:Thanks for the intelligence, Flashness.:**

**:I'm impressed. How many more dragons did you get on your side?: **I asked with admiration at her preparations.

**:This is all I can get,:** she admitted. **:As prepared as this seems, it's still rather rushed though.:**

**:So, where to now?:** I seeked out for suggestions.

**:There is another way out. But we'll have to get wet if we were to make our escape,:** Flashness hinted.

**:That's fine by me,:** Anima said without hesitation.

**:Count me in,:** Schumacher joined in.

**:I don't mind the dip, but what about her?:** My eyes rolled up in a gesturing motion to a still-unconscious Sonya lying between my crests.

**:Leave that to me,:** Anima assured as she turned her attention back to Flashness. **:Lead the way then.:**

We took another route as Flashness led us along the hallway, which by now would be swarming with guards looking for us. Despatching more guards who stood in our way- thanks to Flashness' blinding light attacks and Schumacher's amazing speedy combos- we were led to an open space with various equipments scattered throughout the complex...along with more human guards.

**:Daimeigeki!:** (Light Attack)

**:Blue Mariner!:**

**:Vortex Beam!:**

The Raikoo trio's swift counterattacks made light work of the guards as the remaining ones stood their ground, firing their energy weapons at us.

**:Hyoujinran!: **In a furious salvo, Anima fired off hundreds of razor icicles at everything in front of her, forcing the guards to scatter or cower from the hailstorm of death.

Schumacher followed up shortly after Anima's turn, his unmatched speed caught every hiding guards by surprise and disposing them off one by one with his clawed hands.

With the coast clear, Flashness led us on towards a massive door with a sign above it stating 'Docks'.

**:We're almost there!:** Flashness said as we approached the door, our way out of here.

Or so it seems.

Instead of freedom, we were greeted by hundreds of human and robot guards alike with a few dragons backing their position. They were well positioned too; the dragons acting as a support line for the front human guards while two more dragons covered the flank near the edges of the docks. Above us, along the steel walkways, lined more human guards with their robot companions hovering nearby.

And right beyond that big group was our way out: the open waters, a swim away from freedom.

**:So much for your 'another way out',:** Schumacher muttered to Flashness.

"My, my, my. You are a bunch of naughty dragons, aren't you?"

I spun around first at the arrogant-sounding voice; a voice too unusual to be considered as normal for human standards.

Walking alone towards us was a man dressed in what seems like a hunter's attire; complete with a pair of brown shoulder pads and a green vest over his brown shirt, his black pants held a pair of guns and daggers. Strapped around his torso was a rifle similar to those used by the guards as well as a nasty-looking halberd.

Looking at the carnage left behind in our wake in the previous room, he commented sarcastically, "If you four thought of wanting to escape, at least try to clean up the mess first."

Normally, I would be growling at him by now but something about his speech drew my attention instead. What intrigued me about his words was that they were in synched with that of a dragon's- in other words, he was speaking as fluently as Sonya would to me.

Anima stepped forth and confronted the man. **:Hideyoshi...:**

The man by the name of Hideyoshi shook his head slowly. "Tsk, tsk. What a shame. Four Raikoos turning against their own kind...and their creator too. Looks like I'm going to have a hard time explaining to the boss about this unnecessary loss."

**:And I presume when you said 'loss', you mean our deaths, isn't it?:** Anima growled back.

Hideyoshi snapped his fingers gingerly. "Bingo! You're one smart lady, y'know?"

I stepped back next to Anima. **:You know this guy?:**

She nodded. **:Trust me, you don't want to know about him yet...not at this time.:**

From the corner, two more individuals appeared and stood by Hideyoshi's side; one was the familiar scientist who first visited me with his robot translator and the other was...

_Taka?_

The sight of the lieutenant by the scientist's side made my blood boil with pure anger, leading to a possible theory.

_So that intelligence report of dragons in the desert was all a set-up?_ my mind screamed at him, knowing of the language barrier between us. His wicked smirk pretty much confirmed that theory of mine, my tail lashing back and forth furiously in response.

"I'm sure you already figured out 's backstabbing skills by now, is that right?" Hideyoshi asked in a taunting manner, aimed directly at me."I think he deserves an award for best acting."

The last straw came when he, with a sly grin, waved his fingers at me in a mocking manner.

_Surrounded or not, I'm going to fry him..._

**:Dairaika!:**

Instead of a massive bolt, I got a massive shock running all over my body, realising my error as I collapsed in agony.

**:You do realise that collar is still on your neck,:** Anima commented plainly.

_Stupid collar..._

The professor shook his head and turned to Hideyoshi. "You may proceed with their slayings. At least the Master will not need to travel far from his headquarters."

"As you wish, Professor Shinji," Hideyoshi complied as he unslung his rifle to his hands, cocking it in the process. Both the professor and Taka left the scene

As I staggered to my feet, I heard Schumacher whispering, **:Any ideas, folks?:**

There was a brief pause as the guards around us prepared to open fire; robots, dragons, humans.

**:Flashness, how strong can your light burst get?:** Anima asked as she stepped back closer to the light-elemental Raikoo.

**:Are you sure about this?:** Flashness queried back.

**:At desperate times like this, yes.:**

Both Schumacher and I turned to Flashness as I heard Hideyoshi saying, "Say hello to dragonic heaven, traitors."

Flashness suddenly roared and warned, **:Close your eyes now!:**

We did just that- but not the guards- as Flashness let loose a powerful light burst from his body, temporarily blinding all whose eyes were exposed.

**:Raikoos, retaliate!:** Anima barked out.

Except for me (thanks to the pesky collar), all the others fought back valiantly: Anima with her water-based attacks, Schumacher with his speedy moves, and Flashness with his powerful light offences.

_Great, and all I can do is stand here like a fool._

A sharp scratch to my neck awakened me from my little sulky mood as I traced for its source. Somehow Hideyoshi recovered quickly from Flashness' blinding light and has managed to take a shot at me.

"Good thing my reflexes saved my eyes from that sneaky move of yours," he admitted as he reloaded his rifle.

With the others occupied, looks like it's just me and him.

"Come on, show me what you've got."

_As inviting as it may seems, I can't afford any risky moves...not when Sonya's still unconscious on my head._

Another shot rang out as I shifted my neck to the right, avoiding the green energy blast.

"Aw, come on. You can't be this lame," he mocked as he reloaded his rifle again. "If this goes on, I'll just have to shoot you between the eyes."

Looking up, I noticed the steel walkway hanging over the door which by now was already cleared out. Not wanting to find out where Hideyoshi would aim at next, I stood upright and grabbed hold of the walkway. With all my might, I ripped the steel frame off its support beams and slammed it to the ground, blocking Hideyoshi's line of sight.

**:Come on! Now's our chance to escape!:** Schumacher yelled out after despatching the last of the guards, his body covered in various scrapes and bruises.

**:Raikoos! Fall back now!:** Anima ordered us when the path to the water was clear of guards.

While Flashness and Schumacher leaped into the water, Anima approached me and offered, **:I'll help the girl, you go on with the others.:**

I handed Sonya over to Anima who, upon placing her on the surface of the water, enveloped the girl in a bubble. **:She'll be fine through the water.:**

Satisfied, I leaped into the water as Anima followed close behind, carrying a bubbled Sonya around her palms.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The long swim took us underneath a dark cavern with only Flashness' glowing body our source of direction. Fortunately, there were pockets of air formed by sections of the cavern that were raised from the water surface. Although these pockets were small and cramp, it was large enough for us to stick our snouts through- one at a time- and inhale the precious oxygen within it.

It took us three pauses for air before finally reaching the open waters, away from the claustrophobic darkness of the underwater cavern. The moonlight shone brightly through the dark waters as we swam towards the surface.

_Ahhh, fresh air,_ my mind spoke with relief as I gasped heavily for air after the long swim; our last gulps of air was almost ten minutes ago.

I realised we were in the middle of a lake, or rather a sea as Flashness revealed to us after scanning his surroundings.

**:Is everyone here?:** Anima checked.

**:Here,:** Schumacher acknowledged.

**:Here,:** Flashness followed with a nod.

**:Here,:** came my reply. **:And Sonya?:**

Anima raised Sonya's bubble pod firmly in her grasp as it floated gently on the water surface. **:Here.:**

**:Where to now?:** Schumacher asked.

**:To the shore,:** Anima replied swiftly. **:We have to move quickly. I won't be surprised if there are dragons following behind us.:**

Once again, we carried on swimming towards the nearest shore with Anima leading the way.

_Looks like Flashness' right. This seems more like a sea than a lake,_ I thought as we swam on for what seemed like an hour.

Eventually, through the darkness, I saw a dark mass looming ahead of us and realised they were mountain ranges, which meant dry land was close by. Within minutes, our feet felt the soft sandy sea bed and we were soon wading out of the water.

**:We'd better find a place to hide, in case we're being tracked down,:** Flashness suggested, shaking his wings about as water rained down on the sandy shore.

Anima nodded. **:Agreed. And I know of one potentially good spot.:** The water-elemental Raikoo turned her sights toward the dark mountains.

* * *

We remained silent throughout the time, sitting as still as a rock as we awaited for the all-clear signal.

**:The coast is clear,:** Flashness confirmed as he approached us, a beam of light gleamed from the top of his forehead. **:But regardless, I'm not letting my guard down yet.:**

**:You're right,:** Anima acknowledged as she proceeded to remove the collar from my neck, using her ice spear to break through it. **:Someone has to act as sentinel for the night in case we were ambushed.:**

**:I can start off first for the night,:** Flashness volunteered.** :We'll take shifts from then on until dawn breaks.:**

**:I agree,:** Schumacher added in. **:I'll be your replacement when the time comes, and so forth for the rest of us.:**

Both me and Anima nodded in agreement.

**:But before that, what's our next move?:** I asked softly, not wanting to wake a still sleeping Sonya who was resting nicely against my warm chest. **:Where do we head next from here?:**

Schumacher spoke up first. **:I say we flee as far away as possible from here, somewhere the Master will not find us.:**

**:'Somewhere the Master will not find us'?:** Anima questioned back at the phrase. **:Considering there are four Raikoos betraying him now, he'll scour the whole world if he have to for our heads.:**

**:Well, that's just a suggestion.:**

Flashness sighed. **:Even if we're fugitives, we can't keep running forever. However,:** he eyed in my direction, **:both I and Edea had a little chat before this and looking back at that conversation, I propose we rebel against our 'dear' Master.:**

My eyes bulged upon hearing that suggestion.

**:Brilliant idea, Flashness,:** Schumacher remarked.** :But there's one little problem; there's four of us, but there are still thousands of them.:**

Anima pondered a moment before stating, **:Flashness may have a point there. Rebellion could be the only way for us, and I don't think running away would be a preferable option for me anyway.:**

**:But the numbers-:**

**:I know, Schumacher. I know.:** Anima became silent as she pondered their next move.

I felt a stirring on my chest and, looking down, I saw Sonya waking up from her long, deep slumber.

"Uhh...where am I?" she wondered as she rubbed her eyes clear.

**:Sonya! Thank goodness you're all right!:**

Looking up into my eyes was enough to rouse her sleepy senses as she staggered to her feet. "Raikoo? Is that you?"

I nodded with a smirk. **:It's Edea now. Or rather, your **_**father**_**.:**

Sonya chuckled as she sat back against my chest. "It's good to be by your side again,...Edea."

**:Well, how about that. Father and daughter back in each other's side again,:** Schumacher said with a grin. **:Though the father-daughter thing felt a little weird to me given the...differences they had.: **

Sonya and I exchanged glances. "I'm sure you'll get used to this eventually...uhm..."

**:That is Schumacher you're talking to, child,:** Anima pointed out. **:The bright one is Flashness and I'm Anima, leader of the Raikoos.:**

"The Raikoos? You mean there's more than one besides him?"

Anima nodded. **:We're a class of our own, different from the others.:**

Returning to our earlier conversation, I suggested to Anima, **:About the numbers game that concerned Schumacher, I propose we join up with the humans and aid them in their fight against the Master.:**

**:But will they accept us? I will not be surprise if they prefer hurling lead at us than a warm welcome,:** Flashness pondered.

**:They will. Sonya can help persuade them, and I trust she can.:**

**:I'm not sure if this is a good idea,:** Schumacher expressed his concern.

**:If there's one easy place to begin with, I suggest we head straight for Sonya's hometown. However,-:** I glanced down at Sonya with a very concerned look, **:-thinking about this, I now began to fear for their safety.:**

"What are you saying, Edea?"

Sighing loudly, I revealed to her, **:Taka is a traitor. He's the one who led us to the ambush.:**

Sonya gasped, placing her hand to her lips. "No...if he sent us to our capture, he may lead the enemy into the town. Everyone's lives will be in danger!" Looking up at me, she pleaded, "We have to warn Elder Yuriko and Captain Akira!"

**:I understand your worry, Sonya, but to make things complicated we don't know where we are now,:** I explained, feeling guilty and helpless to do anything for her. **:We could end up flying in blind circles instead.**

**:I'm sorry, Sonya. I truly am.:**

**:There's nothing to be sorry about, Edea,:** Anima said with sympathy. Looking at Sonya, she offered, **:We will help your way to your town.:**

**:Mi'lady, are you sure about this?:** Schumacher asked.

**:Yes,:** she said bluntly. **:We may be labeled traitors, but in reality, **_**they**_** are the real traitors. The last thing I want is for others to suffer a similar fate as us.:**

**:When do we leave then?:** Flashness asked.

Seeing a relieved smile on Sonya's face, Anima answered, **:Now.:**

**

* * *

**

In the cover of night, we flew as quietly as possible...save for my pantings in beating my wings just to stay in touch with the others.

An hour of flying later, we reached a familiar ground that echoed bad memories in my head.

_This is where the ambush started,_ I thought as we passed over the dark gorge; the river below us completely shrouded in darkness.

**:Remember this place?:** Anima asked as I caught up close to her.

**:Who wouldn't?:**

The white-and-blue Raikoo then replied, **:You know the way from here then?:**

**:Shouldn't be a problem.:**

**:Good, now it's your turn to lead us.:**

**

* * *

**

**:Are you really this slow?:** Schumacher complained as dawn began to rise.

**:Was I?:** I checked back between pants.

**:Everyone land now,:** Anima ordered.

**:But we're still-:**

**:I said land!:** She cut me off as I obliged hesitantly, landing in a wide clearing amidst the green forest.

While catching my breath, Anima approached me with haste and asked sternly, **:Is something wrong with your wings?:**

I shook my head. **:No, nothing.:**

**:Then why in Rikyu are you flying as slow as a goose?:**

"Slow?" Sonya barged in. "This is how he flies all the time."

Schumacher suddenly burst out laughing while Flashness hid his amusement with a silent mirth.

I soon realised what she meant.

Dropping her head, Anima shook her head in disbelief. **:Do you know we Raikoos have something we called 'afterburners'?:**

**:Hush, guys! Cut it off!:** I waved off to the others in embarassment before getting back to the topic. **:Yes I do, mi'lady. It's just that...:**

**:Well?:**

I sighed. **:It's just that I don't have the stamina to sustain it for long periods of time. I've tried that before, almost passed out mid-flight.:**

**:And you think flapping your wings could help improve the situation?:**

**:Well...:** More chuckles erupted from the duo of Schumacher and Flashness as my face went red with embarassment.

Shaking her head again, she pointed, **:If you're a standard dragon, that is normal. But if you're of a Raikoo variant, you'll look like a moron.:**

"But, Anima, I saw him practice with it during the early hours," Sonya jumped in to my defence. "He tried his best to get used to it."

**:Is that so?:** she inquired, raising a brow. **:In that case, I think I know how to help him with that.:**

_This will not bide well with me._

_

* * *

_

With sheer determination, I transferred every ounce of my energy into my wing thrusters as I sped off like a bullet.

**:You're not doing fast enough, Edea!:**

A slow bullet, at that.

I heard Anima hurling more remarks at me as I felt the sharp and annoying jab of her spear against my hindquarters. That jab was good enough a motivation for me to channel more power into my wings, distancing myself away from her as she gave chase mercilessly.

_I'm gonna die of embarassment than of fatigue if this goes on,_ I thought absurdly, considering Sonya was watching the whole spectacle from the safety of Anima's head.

But on the bright side our journey towards the town was back on track, led unceremoniously by 'me'.

Half an hour (and multiple jabs) later, I spotted several faint plumes of smoke rising up from a distance in the direction of the town.

_This is not good._ Disregarding the building fatigue, I increased my speed and head off as fast as I can.

My worst fears came true.

The town was a complete wreck; most of the buildings were either smouldering, badly damaged or has collapsed. But perhaps the worst of all were the dead bodies strewn across the streets.

_We were too late..._

We flew over the sacked town and landed at the town center, careful to avoid stepping on the corpses.

I was totally mute at the sight, and I believe Sonya was too.

**:Looks like the attack happened days ago,:** Anima said as she observed the ruined town.

**:I should've been here when the attack began,:** I said with deep remorse. **:I felt nothing but guilt now.:**

**:Even if you're here, I don't think you can do much,:** Flashness replied. **:Not when you're on your own.:**

**:At least I could've done something than nothing.:** I picked up a small doll that was lying on the blackened road, miraculously undamaged. **:If only we're here days earlier...:**

A faint sob caught my ear as I turned towards the fountain at the center. The once beautifully-crafted fountain was now just a gaping black hole, and kneeling before it was Sonya, crying her heart out at the destruction of her beloved home.

I gently approached her and touched the tip of my snout on her left shoulder. **:I'm sorry, Sonya. Deeply sorry for all this.:**

I could feel wetness growing around my eyes as a trail began pouring down my face, my jaws clenched tightly in anguish.

"Don't blame yourself," Sonya spoke between sobs as she turned to face me with her tear-strewn face. "This is beyond our control. What happened to the town is inevitable, not even your strength can save it."

**:At least I can try to save more.:**

Sonya suddenly stood up from her kneeling position. "Elder Yuriko! We must see if she's escaped!"

Wiping the tears from my face, I grasped Sonya in my hands and flew off in the direction of the Elder's home a short distance to the south. Our hearts sank like a sinking rock when we saw the house was devastated as well; parts of the top floor was ripped apart. I landed near the exposed section of the building and placed Sonya inside.

She immediately stumbled upon someone.

"Elder Yuriko! She's buried under the rubble!"

I peered inside the room as Sonya did her best to remove the timber from the elder's back but to no avail. She was suddenly startled by a hand touching her leg and jumped back.

"No...please...stop...," the elder moaned weakly, her eyes fading by the second.

"Hold on, elder. I'll get you out. E-"

"No...no more. There's nothing you can do...to save a dying woman."

"Don't say that, elder."

"Listen, young child," she paused for a long time before speaking, "Our town may be lost...but as long as there are survivors...our names will live on."

**:Survivors? Could she mean some of them escaped?:**

"Where did they went?"

Coughing painfully, she revealed, "Westward...towards the capital city. Captain Akira is with them...Go...find...them..." Her head dropped to the floor, silent forever.

This was a double blow for Sonya as tears welled up in her eyes again.

**:Come on. We have to move fast and find the survivors before they were found by the enemy.:**

She remained still.

**:Sonya, please. There is nothing we can do. Even if we did pull her out, her injuries could still kill her eventually.:**

She looked at me with more tears filling her eyes. "You're right, Edea." She stood up and climbed on my head. "Let's head back to the others."

We flew back to the town center, our eyes scanned for possible survivors amidst the ruins but found none.

**:Found anyone?:** Schumacher asked as he flew next to me.

I shook my head. **:None.:**

**:Tried my luck at that but found none either,:** he said solemnly. **:This place is now one big grave.:**

**:That's enough, Schumacher. I don't want to think about this anymore,:** I hushed him up sternly.

We arrived back to where Anima and Flashness were and I immediately reported back what Elder Yuriko said about the survivors.

**:So you're saying some of the humans managed to escape the onslaught?:** Anima queried back to confirm and I nodded.

**:Then we have to search for them before they were being hunted down,:** Flashness suggested.

**:For all we know, they could be hunted down right now,:** Schumacher hinted, and received an elbow from Anima.

**:Stop being negative for once,:** she scolded. **:Our fate and the human's are no different to me right now.:**

**"Huh?"** All three of us- plus Sonya- looked at her with a confused look.

**:I'll explain as we search.:** Anima then turned to me and said, **:If you know where they're heading to, then lead the way.:**

Without delay, I extended my wings and blasted off into the sky, with the other Raikoos following suit.

Taking one final look at the town, my heart spoke determinedly, _Justice will be done, I shall made sure of that._

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**:You gotta be kidding me!:** Schumacher replied in total shock at Anima's revelation, shaking his head fast.

**:No, it is not,:** was her sober reply.

**:This is absurd and mindless, not to mention barbaric too,:** Flashness commented calmly.

As for me, my shocked expression was good enough a reply towards Anima's statement.

"Wait, hold on," Sonya cleared her head as she repeated, "You're saying that this 'Master' of yours is trying to turn free-willed dragons into mindless machines of war...literally?"

**:You've heard me clearly.:**

Despite still not being used to my afterburners, I applied more power to my wings and caught up with Anima. **:But why? Why the senseless barbarism?:**

**:If I were the Master, I would be very upset if I receive news of treachery running among the ranks,:** Anima theorised in a metaphorical matter.

**:So to prevent that from happening again, he will instill total loyalty to his cause by taking away our freedom,:** Flashness suggested.

Anima nodded. **:Exactly, and the only way he can do so effectively is by converting us into machines; machines that knows no autonomy, ruled over by a single master for the rest of its life.:**

I was stunned at this new piece of information. **:So, is that why you decided to switch sides and free me?:**

**:It may not sound nice to disobey your leader, but when it concerns one's conscience, a difficult choice must be made.:**

**:How do you know about this?:** Schumacher questioned cautiously.

**:I overheard some scientists discussing something about 'robotics' and 'fusion' during one of my routine guard duties. Initially, I thought it was just one of their many experiments, until I noticed some dragons missing as of late.:**

**:I noticed that too,:** Flashness admitted, **:but I thought they were sent to some other areas.:**

Anima shook her head. **:No, they became one of them.:**

**:This is not right!:** I expressed my anxiety. **:Just because of my betrayal doesn't mean all others have to suffer a terrible fate.:**

**:Don't feel remorseful about it, Edea. You're not the only one who turned against the Master,:** Flashness said.

**:I know. The whole lot of you too.:**

**:That's not what Flashness meant,:** Anima explained. **:You're not the first to become a backstabber.:**

"What?" Sonya asked first before I could even reply. "You mean there's more as well?"

Anima nodded. **:There are others who felt the same as you too; they feel this war is pointless and unnecessary to begin with.:**

**:Sadly, all were successfully eliminated,:** Flashness added bluntly. **:Except one.:**

**:Me?:**

**:No. In fact, he's not even a Raikoo. Wherever he is now, no one knows.:**

**

* * *

**

"There they are!" Sonya yelled aloud for all to hear.

We shifted our sights towards the south and spotted a mass of people trudging slowly along the wide dirt road in an open grass field.

**:That's not safe,:** Flashness said. **:If they're spotted, they're as good as dead without cover.:**

**:I'm moving in.:** Without delay, I descended towards the large group despite Anima's warning. I sped up along the road before reaching the group, flying overhead and unintentionally causing panic among the people.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Edea," Sonya commented.

**:I'm trying to find Captain Akira, and I bet he's in front of everyone else.:**

"Uh-oh, looks like some of the soldiers are drawing their guns at you."

Before I can hear any gunfire, I reached the front of the group and, sure enough, Captain Akira was in the head. Banking in for a turn, I powered down my afterburners and gently glided to the ground as I landed soundly on the left side of the road; the soft grass was like pillows to my feet.

"Hold! Hold! It's us, Sonya and Raikoo!" Sonya called out to the wary captain.

"Sonya? Raikoo? Is that really you?"

I nodded, and I'm certain Sonya did the same too.

A moment later, the captain instructed, "Weapons down, men. They're one of us."

"Well they certainly weren't when the attack happened," Bunto grumbled as he lowered his gun.

As I approached them, some people began hurling angry abuses at us, and I can understand why.

"Where were you? Because of you, our home was destroyed!"

"I knew I couldn't trust you, you backstabbing creep!"

"Why did you abandon us? WHY?"

I openly accepted their anguish towards us, for _we_ ourselves were victimised by the same enemy that destroyed their homes. Lowering my head down, I let Sonya off my head as she approached the captain.

Captain Akira eyed her as if she was a totally different person- which she was now physically.

"Sonya?"

The girl nodded.

"You look...older."

"Long story, captain. And a complicated one too."

"I...think I'll pass that up for now."

Sonya looked pass the captain at the massive crowd of refugees gathering behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened to the town. It is all our fault that your people suffered tremendously."

"I knew you and that dragon of yours has something to do with that attack!" Bunto accused angrily. "You must've been conspiring all this while!"

That accusation drew angry yells at us as I noticed Sonya stepping back slightly in fear.

Without warning Captain Akira lashed out his fist at Bunto, knocking the big man back and drawing silence from the angry mob. "That is enough, Bunto! Your false accusation won't help bring back our homes. Even if they were around, I highly doubt they can hold off such massive numbers at bay."

Facing the crowd, he continued, "Unless solid evidence is present, I will not lay such claims against her or the dragon."

"You're not just the victim," Sonya stated. "We all are, thanks to Taka."

Murmurs begin circulating among the crowd as both Bunto and Captain Akira stared at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Bunto questioned.

"Our disappearance was part of a set-up by him to ambush us. We were caught by the enemy and held captive until some of Raikoo's friends came and rescue us. It was also there where Taka revealed himself to be the culprit.

"We tried to head back to town to warn you of his treachery but by then it was too late."

"Taka said that?" the captain asked, his expression grew pale.

"I didn't hear it at that time because I was unconscious. But Raikoo did, as his friends too."

Captain Akira staggered upon Sonya's explanation. "My God...that explains...that explains his behaviour as of late."

"His behaviour?" Bunto turned to his captain.

"How he volunteered for escort missions that always ended in attacks by the enemy."

Bunto looked on with confusion.

"That may not sound suspicious, until you realise that he was _always_ the only survivor from the attack. Either he's incredibly lucky...or he has conspired with them all this while."

"And from there he may have passed important information to the enemy too," Sonya suggested.

"This is bad," Captain Akira muttered. "We must warn the king of possible infiltration in his capital."

"You mean...?" Bunto trailed off.

"Yes, Bunto." Facing the crowd again, he addressed, "Everyone, we're going to Capital City. Let's move out!"

The crowd began dispersing and moving on with haste.

"By the way, captain. Is it okay if some of Edea's friends join the exodus too?"

"Who?"

I looked up and saw the three Raikoos circling overhead as both Bunto and Captain Akira stared up at them, aghast.

Pointing up, she said, "They are Edea's friends." When the two men looked at her, Sonya introduced with a gesture towards me. "And this is Edea, his real name."

I merely smirked at their reaction.

* * *

It took some persuasion for the rest of the people to accept us, but thanks to Akira's support towards Sonya's cause, we were finally accepted in.

We offered to provide aerial patrol for the group of refugees making their exodus towards the capital southward. Anima was the first to take charge as we rotated turns every half an hour, looking out for any signs of danger from the air.

The journey down south was long, but as long as the sky was clear of dragons (besides us four), it was well worth the trip.

This part of the world was perhaps the most beautiful I've ever seen; the magnificient mountains- with its crown ice caps- watched over the wide open grassland like a herdsman watching over his sheeps, the soft grass waved at the slightest breeze along with its flowery friends. As we moved further on a great lake loomed on our right, its crystal clear water made it a tempting stop for the refugees as Captain Akira decided a break was needed.

When we were all refreshed and cooled down by the rejuvenating water, we moved on without further delay, hoping to reach the capital before nightfall.

However, the trip was longer than we thought and as dusk falls, there was still no sign of civilisation anywhere in the horizon.

"I'm familiar with this place," Captain Akira said confidently. "We should be able to reach Capital City by noon tomorrow."

* * *

I returned to where Sonya was once my guard duty was over, moving silently pass the resting mass of people near the pine woods. It will be another few hours before Anima returned for me, and it will be my turn again.

**:Comfy?:** I checked on Sonya while she rested against a pine tree facing the lake.

"Very," she replied without facing me, staring out at the full moon's reflection on the lake surface. "A beautiful night, right?"

I nodded as I laid down next to her, following her gaze into the clear starry sky. **:I couldn't agree more.:**

"Can I ask you something?"

**:Hmm?:**

"What happened to you when you were caught by Anima? I only know that we were separated thanks to that bad scientist but after that, it became all dark to me."

Resting my head on the grass, I explained everything I could recall during my time in prison; from the moment I met that 'bad' scientist, to Anima's daring breakout, to my nearly-botched rescue of Sonya from the laboratory.

"Some adventure you had there."

My eyes bulged at her statement as I raised my head in a blink. **:Adventure? If it wasn't for Anima's help, I'd be dead by now. Who knows, they may hang my decapitated head on the front door as a warning against treachery.:**

Sonya tilted sideways and leaned on my shoulder. "At least you're still alive, and that's all that matters now."

Huffing gently, I agreed, **:Point taken.:**

A moment of silence passed as we basked in the tranquility of the night, watching the cosmos rotate from one horizon to the opposite side.

**:Are you still awake?:**

"Why?"

**:On the first night we met, you knew I was your father all along?:**

"Yup."

**:But how was that possible to begin with?:**

Sonya shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that inner feeling I had when I first saw you, like a child seeing its parents for the first time. I can't explain how, it just happened like that."

Resting my head back down, I added, **:I'm sure that bad scientist we met will know more about your origins. But I'm afraid we may never know.**

**:By the way, why the secrecy all this while?:**

Sonya turned her head and faced me. "I don't want other people to hear about this. They may not be as kind as before if they found out. Besides, as Schumacher said, it does sound weird for a human child to call a dragon her father, right?"

I chuckled in response. **:As if they want to believe that.:**

Exhaling loudly, Sonya turned away and closed her eyes. "What do you think will happen when we reach the capital?"

**:No idea myself. I just hope our presence won't cause any unwanted troubles.:**

"Any future plans you have in mind?"

That question stirred up many more questions, bombarding my thoughts with various possiblities and options that could take the whole night to consider.

**:For now, none. We'll just have to see how things go,:** I replied simply.

When there was no reply I looked around and saw her resting her head against my shoulder, eyes closed shut.

**:Sleep tight, dearest Sonya.:**

**

* * *

**

"There it is! I see it!"

Through narrowed eyelids thanks to the bright afternoon sun, I managed to spot the dark tower standing tall like a guarding giant over the forested plateau. A single lone bridge was the only path across the wide river separating the open grassland and the dense forest.

"Captain Akira! I saw the tower."

Below us the captain waved up in acknowledgement as his group approached the bridge, flanked by both Schumacher and Anima.

**:Be careful while you're up there,:** Anima informed up to us. **:There's no telling what kind of reception they'll hand out to guests, especially flying ones.:**

As the group began crossing the bridge I remained stationary on the other side, hovering over the highest of tree canopies.

Suddenly Flashness, who was also on air patrol, cried out, **:Edea, watch out behind you!:**

I was struck hard on the back by an explosion the moment Flashness finished his sentence as I plummeted in a deadly spiral. **:Hold on!:** I yelled back to Sonya as I did my best to readjust my wings but with pain running along my spine like a ravenous bushfire, it became a desperate struggle that will cost more than my life alone if I failed.

"Do something!" Sonya screamed back loudly, the tree tops growing closer by the second.

_Got it!_ Through the pain I managed to maneuver my wings and positioned the afterburners in the right direction. Despite the initial success, I realised our descent was still too fast and-

SNAP!

A higher tree top struck my left shoulder and the impact spun me around as more tree branches smashed against my back and wings, denting any hopes of a recovery from my fall. From then on it was a crunching free-fall to earth as more tree branches and trunks snapped like twigs between a child's fingers, my body racking with more pain than ever.

A dozen broken trees later my left side slammed against the ground in a loud thud, knocking the wind out of my lungs as I blacked out for a second before coming back again. Groaning, I staggered slowly to my feet, checking for any broken bones but although there were none my left side and wings hurt abominably.

Nearby, I caught sight of an unconscious human lying next to a broken branch, covered in splinters and falling leaves.

**:Sonya!:**

Limping unevenly I approached her hastily when a piercing object struck me on my left shoulder, weakening my balance further as my left foreleg buckled under the pain and I collapsed before my motionless daughter.

_Did someone just shot me?_ I ran my hand over my left shoulder but found no penetration to my relief.

Unfortunately 'relief' was perhaps the wrong word at the moment.

"It's still alive! Move in now for the kill!"

_This is not good..._

Climbing back to my feet again I found myself suddenly surrounded by armed humans, all with their weapons aimed at me.

"We have you cornered now, beast," a man on my right said sternly.

One of the men approached the unconscious Sonya and placed two fingers to her neck. "She's still alive. Good thing we arrived in time, otherwise she would've become lunch."

**:Edea, are you all right?:** Flashness called out.

The sound of his humming afterburners attracted the attention of the humans as they honed their gun muzzles towards the sky, all aimed at him now.

**:Wrong timing, Flashness!:** I replied back as Schumacher and Anima appeared alongside Flashness.

**:What ha-:** Anima cut her sentence short upon seeing the armed humans.

"There's more than one! Damn it, the city's discovered!" one of them said in alarm

"Take them down!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Before they could pull the trigger, Captain Akira burst forth into the scene and stood next to me. "They're with us."

In a flash, half of the men pointed their guns at the captain as if he was the enemy.

"That means you're with the enemy too!" an angry voice cried out from afar.

"What's the meaning of this?" A bearded man, clad in heavy armour, approached the captain; his right hand firmly around the hilt of his sword. "Address yourself."

"I am Captain Akira, sir." He saluted the man.

He eyed the captain suspisciously as he turned his gaze on me. "This dragon is with you, you say?"

"Yes."

The man paused for a moment. A long thought later he spoke, "You may look like a decorated captain, but unfortunately we're not going to be fooled by that petty scheme of yours."

"What are you saying?"

"In case you didn't know, a Capital soldier's philosophy states that any humans caught with a dragon by their side will automatically be labeled a traitor and a possible threat to the security of Capital City."

_This is bad..._

Turning to his men, the bearded man ordered, "Take him away!"

"You're making a big mistake, sir!" Captain Akira yelled, struggling to free himself as three men apprehended him. "They meant us no harm!"

"That's what a traitor like you will say," came the man's reply as he walked off. "Take the dragons down."

**:No!:** I roared and leaped to my feet, swiping my claws at the soldiers' weapons as I managed to turn their fire away from Anima and the others.

**:Anima, get the others out of here now!:** I swung my tail and struck more soldiers down.

**:We're not leaving you alone here!:** Schumacher yelled back as he prepared himself for a dive.

**:I SAID GO!:** I roared back with such ferocity that the wind-elemental Raikoo halted his attempt in fright. Without delay I returned my focus to the soldiers around me, only to see a spherical object being thrown into my face before it detonated in a big plume of gas.

The small but sudden explosion caught me off guard as some of the gas was inhaled by accident. In an instant, my body felt weak as I staggered like a drunkard. Two more explosions erupted in my face, spewing out more gas as it forced its way into my nostrils and lungs. I did my best to fight the effects of the gas but with my vision failing along with my strength, it became a hopeless struggle.

My legs eventually gave up as I fell forward, my head becoming numb and my consciousness slipping from my fingers by the second. Despite the blurry vision, I caught a glimpse of Sonya being carried off by one of the soldiers.

_At least...she's still..._.

And there was darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER 8.**

**

* * *

**_Reviews are most welcomed. Thanks. _**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It felt like deja vu all over again, entering a new place under the most unpleasant of hospitalities I've ever received.

As the effects of the gas wore off, my eyes creaked open slowly and I found myself in a familiar situation; surrounded by an angry mob of humans and chained to the ground (again). Standing before me were three soldiers, the sight of their rifles strung around their shoulders was a good indication of what was to come.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

"You must listen to the girl's explanation, Your Highness. She is the only one-"

"Who can speak to this dragon?" a voice taunted the captain. From the sound of it, the conversation was somewhere to my left, far out of my line of sight. "Everyone knows that is never possible. Don't bother fooling us with your poor jokes."

"The captain speaks the truth, Your Highness."

_That must be Sonya's voice!_

"It is true that I can speak to dragons, and I can assure you this dragon meant us no harm."

"Your trickery won't fool us one bit, child!"

"This is no trickery, sir. I can-"

"Don't listen to her, Your Highness. She's just playing mind games with us, delaying the inevitable fate of the prisoners."

Another voice spoke out, "If she can understand dragons, then she must be from the enemy too!"

"Eliminate her and her cronies!" A chorus of voices rung out in unison.

_Eliminate Sonya?_ My blood boiled at that outrageous suggestion. Only the chains prevented me from jumping up and lashing out at whoever that big-mouthed individual was.

"SILENCE!"

The sound of that commanding voice immediately hushed the commotion, even silencing the gathering crowd around.

_I believe that must be 'His Highness'...whoever that was._ His harsh voice continued to ring in my ears.

An elderly-sounding voice then said, "As much as I want to listen to this child, it was obvious, common fact that humans can never understand the dragon tongue and for that, it will be difficult for me to judge the truth no matter how honest you sound. For that, I have no choice but to stand firm with my verdict."

A pause later, he finalised, "Begin the execution."

"No!" Sonya cried in disbelief at that unjust verdict, sounding as if she was about to burst into tears.

The soldiers before me turned their guns on me, their cold barrels stared down into my eyes like an executioner would. _Looks like there will be no escaping this fate this time around..._

"Please! Please spare them, Your Highness," Sonya kept on pleading but to no avail.

I could see the soldiers' fingers reaching for the trigger...

"They're wrongfully accused!" she choked between sobs.

_What's this?_ An unknown aura radiated throughout the vicinity in waves. Being dragonic in nature, I was the only one who felt the invisible force- the humans kept on hurling their insults unhindered.

_Are the others here?_ I thought, wondering if Anima was planning to crash the scene and bust me out.

But the waves kept growing stronger by the second and...

"PLEASE!"

_KOR-PWISH!_

In a flash, the waves became one super shockwave that caught everyone by surprise. The force of the blow was so great it yanked me off my bindings, ripping the bolted chains off the ground and blowing me a short distance away. People were flung in all directions, perhaps those who were close to the source as others around me were thrown off their feet.

As suddenly as it started, the alien aura died down.

Everyone was bewildered by the unexpected incident, stunned into silence. As I righted myself up I looked around and, to my amazement, Sonya was the only one standing; His Highness the king, his advisors, a still-bounded Captain Akira, were all on the ground.

Sonya looked about at the devastation left behind, confused at the outcome of this unexpected turn.

"Edea...how did this happen?" She looked at me for answers, her hands trembling uncontrollably but I was just as mystified as her.

I can still sense the energy radiating from her body at a lower pulse. **:I don't know.:**

An eerie silence filled the air around us, until someone yelled out in fright, "Dragons!"

The crowd began breaking up, fleeing and screaming in all directions. Moments later, three massive figures landed amidst the panicking humans.

**:So much for a warm welcome,:** Schumacher snorted lamely.

I could not believe at their presence. **:Guys, what are you all doing here? You're going to get yourself into big trouble.:**

**:And let you have all of it? I don't think so,:** Flashness said.

**:In case you've forgotten-,:** Anima corrected. **:-we Raikoos will never abandon our own kind, no matter the danger.:**

Armed humans began gathering around us, including those who were earlier knocked down by Sonya's blast.

_This is not good. We can't persuade them of our allegiance, and no one would listen to either Sonya or the captain._ An idea sprung up in my head. _Unless..._

I had only one chance to make this count. With cat-like reflexes, I leaped my way towards Sonya and grabbed her in my mouth, followed by another as I grabbed the still-bounded captain in my left hand. By now the soldiers were already firing their weapons at me but my agile reflexes made them miss as I leaped towards my final target; the king himself.

My approach was unexpected to the king who cried in pure fear as I grabbed him in my remaining free hand. With my hands- and mouth- full, I bolted for the sky; my boosters bursting to life as I fled upwards, not caring of anything else except to quell the current situation.

_If these pesky humans won't listen to us, then I'll make sure they do._ I eyed for the mountains behind the city and sped off towards one of the many summits poking into the clouds.

* * *

"You...won't change...anything...even if you...make me your dinner!" the king hissed in a hoarse tone between pants, still trembling from his terrifying ride in my draconic hand. "You will...still be...my enemy!"

I snorted. _As if..._

"Will all due respect, Your Highness, the dragon meant no harm to you or anyone in the city. He was just...trying to get your attention," Captain Akira explained as my claws got rid of his bindings.

"Well, he certainly was doing a good job at the moment," the king replied sarcastically while remaining on edge, his right hand close to his dagger on his belt.

"Sir, please, you must listen to us first," Sonya spoke after regaining her calm composure. "When you finally do, you'll understand our situation."

"Oh? And what kind of excuses are you going to give this time, traitor?"

"An excuse that may perhaps help explain your people's current paranoia towards us," Captain Akira spoke.

* * *

I stood guard on a higher cliff edge overlooking the trio of humans below me when the other Raikoos arrived, joining me on scene.

**:What was that all about? You fled as if a mob was upon you,:** Schumacher said.

**:Wasn't that the point?:**

**:Well, true. But that looked very cowardly of you to do so.:**

I explained my motive, **:I fled with them because I wanted the humans in the city to learn that we meant them no harm, and the best way to do so is for Sonya and the captain to explain directly to their leader.:**

**:A wise move, Edea,:** Anima complimented.

I turned to the others and added, **:That was some daring rescue attempt back there.:**

**:It was Anima's idea to begin with,: **Schumacher revealed and earned himself an elbow from the white Raikoo.

**:No surprises there.:**

**:I returned because it is my duty as leader to ensure that no Raikoos remain stranded behind enemy lines.:**

**:Regardless the risks?:**

**:As long as one was last seen alive, we will never abandon our own kind,:** Anima added further.

**:Looks like their little chat is done,:** Flashness said, and I immediately moved in to join the humans below.

**:How was it?:** I checked with Sonya and Captain Akira.

With a relieving beam, she replied, "The king finally understood our situation, thanks to the captain here."

"It seems our problem wasn't just confined to us," the captain spoke.

**:What do you mean?:** I questioned as the other Raikoos landed by my sides.

"Edea wants to know more," Sonya translated.

"This game of treachery the enemy is playing with us is as rampant as a plague. The king himself admitted to losing armies in battles due to unsuspecting traitors in their ranks."

**:Which explains the paranoia towards us...and the humans we're protecting,: **Schumacher said.

**:This sounded as bad as I thought,:** Flashness added.

"My condolences for your people's loss, captain, but we are just doing what we could to protect our interest, our well-being and security," the king expressed his sympathy.

"We understand, Your Highness. If I were in your place, I may be doing the same too."

"What are we going to do now?" Sonya pondered.

"Well, for starters your dragon friends here will be given special pardon and are free to reside in our city. The only problem though is whether my people would accept your presence there."

Sonya turned to us.

**:Thank you for your understanding, Your Highness. However, I have other matters to attend to,: **Anima voiced out her answer.

"What kind of matter?" Sonya queried.

**:Besides this current batch I have other strong and loyal Raikoos in my ranks, waiting for my call. With my prolonged absence, I fear there could be apprehension among the others and this could play in favour for the Master.:**

**:A rank without a leader will be easy pickings for a takeover,:** Flashness said.

"So you're planning to get them back?"

**:That,...and to start a true rebellion. We Raikoos are going to war against the Master now, that is a promise.:**

I could not believe Anima would be making such a bold announcement. But then, given what she had gone through for the past few days, it was a matter of 'when' more than 'if'.

"What did it say?" the king asked.

Sonya relayed Anima's intention to the king, and his face light up with glee. "That was splendid! Now we have dragons on our side!"

**:That wasn't what he wanted in the first place,:** Schumacher snorted.

**:Times are changing,:** I whispered back.

**:Not this fast,:** was the reply.

The king continued as he calmed down, "Well, little Sonya, perhaps to aid in your dragon friend's recruitment, you can tell her that there is a small band of dragons residing in the mountains to the west of the city. I believe they could be independent of the enemy's."

"How do you know?"

"I've sent spies to watch on them ever since they were spotted years ago. Oddly, they have not laid a single siege on our city."

"You heard that, Anima?" Sonya checked on the Raikoo leader.

**:Yes, and it sounds very tempting for an investigation.:**

Turning to us, Anima revealed her plans, **:Listen up, here's the plan. I'll head back to the lair and get the other Raikoos to join our new cause. Schumacher and Edea will head west and investigate this claim. Flashness, you're with me.:**

**:But will these dragons join us? I mean, they may not be Raikoos,:** Schumacher queried with concern.

**:There must a good reason why they're independent. Besides, I'm confident you're charismatic enough to handle the talk, like you did with the other females.:**

With that said, both Anima and Flashness left the mountains and headed north, zipping high into the evening sky.

My eyes swiveled slowly towards Schumacher. **:'With the other females'?:**

Scratching his awkwardly, he replied sheepishly, **:Uhh...well, I used to hang out quite often with them back then...:**

Snorting a grin, I concluded, **:So that explains your 'disappearance' during your free break.: **

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**

* * *

(Reviews are most welcome. Thanks. :) )  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After dropping the king and Captain Akira near the city walls, we dashed straight towards the location of the independent dragon's hideout, as pointed out by the king.

**:I still don't see why the girl have to follow us on this trip,:** Schumacher expressed his concern. **:She could end up more of a liability.:**

**:Rest assured, Schumacher. She's **_**my**_** responsibility,:** I said confidently. **:She'll be well watched over.:**

**:See what I meant?:**

I cast an annoyed glare with my right eye. _Wait till you have kids of your own..._

"So how long will this flight take?" Sonya asked without screaming into my ears as the wind beat noisily against her voice.

**:By my guess, within a day.:**

**:Problem is, we don't have a day,:** Schumacher corrected. By now, the sun has begun to set behind us and the horizon to the west was getting darker as minutes passed by.

**:All right, we'll land and settle down for the night. No point looking for their hideout in the dark,:** I agreed as we landed in an open patch of land near a river and rested for the remainder of the day.

* * *

My eyes flickered open to the light of morning as I groggily raised my head and yawned wide, exposing rows of my sharp teeth. _Wait...something's amiss._

Swiveling my head around lazily, my eyes flashed open from sleepy to fully awake in micro seconds.

**:Where's Sonya?:**

I turned here and there looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

**:Hey, wake up!:** I elbowed Schumacher hard on his ribs and he cried out in surprise.** :We've got an emergency situation here!:**

**:Enemy dragons?:** He leaped to his feet with stunning reflexes, fully awake and ready for action.

**:Sonya's missing!:**

**:What? How on earth could you lose her? Don't tell me you've sleepwalked and misplaced her on some tree in the woods.:**

**:Quit the joke! This is serious.:**

As I looked about for possible spots she may have wandered to, Schumacher grumbled, **:Looks like we'll have to put aside our objectives for now and look for her.:**

**:So much for **_**your**_** responsibility.:** I heard him grumble before moving on.

* * *

**:If it wasn't for her, we could've made some considerable progress by now,:** Schumacher sulked as we searched high and low in the woods; the one potential place a person could easily get lost in.

**:This isn't like her to wander around without my knowledge,:** I said as I kept a wary eye on anything that may look like clues to her whereabouts.

**:If Anima's here, she will be so pissed by now,:** Schumacher expressed his thoughts.

Ignoring his comments, we searched on as the morning sun began angling straight above us; blasting down its heated light through the treetops.

As we searched on, I noticed shadows moving fast above the canopies and I shifted my focus to the skies. **:Did you see that?:**

**:See what?:** Schumacher paused in his tracks.

**:Something's above us. I know it.:**

**:Birds?:**

I kept watch for another minute but nothing else happened. **:Perhaps you could be right. Let's just move on.:**

Despite the calmness in the woods, I knew deep in my heart something was watching over us, observing our every move like an eagle over a flock of hares.

_Enemy dragons?_ I hope not.

We arrived at a steep waterfall when I caught sight of a small child sitting on a rock on the opposite side of the river bank. The child had white hair and she was facing into the woods...

**:Sonya!:**

The girl spun around and was surprised to see me. "Edea, I-" Her words were cut off when a lion-like dragon leaped out from the trees and stood ahead of Sonya.

**:Stand back, child!:** the dragon exclaimed as she stood in a defensive stance and roared into the sky. **:I will not let you harm her!:**

We were taken aback unexpectedly by the dragon's fierce nature. **:Who are you?:** I growled back as I took one step forward. **:She was with us.:**

**:You don't fool me,:** she hissed back without taking her eyes off us.

**:Stand back, Edea. Let me handle this,:** Schumacher volunteered and he advanced towards her.

"Guys, wait-"

**:I think not,:** she sneered at us as moments later, two heavy thumps were heard atop the waterfall as two new dragons watched over our little confrontation.

Schumacher snorted, **:Three against two? Not a chance against us Raikoos.:**

On cue, two more dragons appeared from the woods behind the lion-dragon and another one- a serpent-looking type- remained in the air above the rest of us.

**:How about six against two?:**

**:Nice timing, Schuey,:** I whispered sarcastically at him.

Before tensions got any higher, Sonya leaped and darted pass the lion-dragon towards us, much to her surprise. "Wait, don't fight them! They're my friends."

The lion-dragon's eyes were bulging wide at her remark. **:Your friends? You know them?:**

"Yeah." Looking at the other new dragons surrounding us, she proclaimed, "It's okay, everyone. They're not with the enemy, they're now allies to the humans."

The dragons were stunned at Sonya's fluent tongue and stood down cautiously, their eyes were still locked on me and Schumacher.

She then turned to me, "Edea, these are the independent dragons that the king spoke to us about. Goraoh, the lion-looking one, confirmed that."

**:You told her about our mission?:**

"Well, for starters it's best to ask someone who knows, right?"

I sighed and explained, **:The only risk I fear is if she's an agent of the Master...:**

Goraoh heard us and replied honestly, **:Rest assured, we have no affiliation with the Master and we will never serve him.:**

**:Well, that's good to our ears,:** Schumacher said.

The dragon on the waterfall leaped down and approached us; this one looked more like a cross between a wolf and a dragon. **:You may be able to speak in our tongue, but I'm not easily convinced about your allegiance.:**

**:You may not be, Kampa, but I am,:** Goraoh spoke up. **:She has told me her side of the story, and if these two dragons are with her, that means they can be trusted.:**

The white serpentine one landed next to the dragon named Kampa and added, **:But that doesn't mean they can be **_**fully**_** trusted just because you heard one side of the story.:**

**:Air Blast is right there,:** Kampa agreed.

As Goraoh pondered, I introduced ourselves, **:My name's Edea, and my partner here is Schumacher. We are here on a peaceful mission to seek out dragons who are living independent of the Master, as mentioned by humans living nearby. We meant you no harm, you have my word on that.:**

The other dragons looked to each other and pondered my words.

**:If we do let you through, how can we be certain that you stay true to your words?: **Air Blast checked cautiously.

**:Because, technically, we too are like you, no longer bound to the Master's rule,:** I added. **:We are independent dragons now.:**

**

* * *

**

Despite Kampa's scepticism, we were allowed entry into their territory as we moved deeper into the woods, towards the wide mountainous region.

With Goraoh remaining in the woods fo her guard duty, we flew past the various jagged peaks of the mountains before arriving at one with a giant crater, which turned out to be a snow-covered volcano.

**:It's been dead for millenias,:** Air Blast explained as we descended down into the 'mouth' of the long-dormant volcano. Just like its peak the rocky ground was blanketed in thick snow; tiny icy particles kicked up like dust upon our landing.

Looming before us was a massive cave, most likely built into the volcano's wall by the dragons themselves.

**:Who's there?:** A voice spoke out from the darkness of the cave.

**:It's us, Thunderbolt. Air Blast and Kampa,:** the white and green serpentine dragon addressed to the mysterious voice.

**:And what about those two foreign dragons by your side?:**

**:Visitors from afar who wished to meet our leader. They claimed they are not under the services of the Master.:**

Seconds later, a rust-coloured dragon appeared from the dark cavern and stood authoritatively before Air Blast and us; the extra eye on his forehead compensated the blinded right one as they glared sternly at us.

**:Hmm.:** Thunderbolt eyed us cautiously again before turning for the cavern. **:Follow me.:**

We followed the larger dragon into the dark cave as Air Blast left the volcanic lair, presumably to carry on with his duties.

* * *

Traversing through the mazy but wide hallways and ramps littering the interior, Thunderbolt eventually led us to a chamber that was long and massive enough to fit approximately two hundred dragons comfortably.

**:Pardon for the interruption, but we have guests who wished to meet you,:** Thunderbolt addressed as we approached the opposite end of the room. Six pair of eyes turned towards us and Thunderbolt as the latter bowed his head before the group. Seeing his action, we did the same.

Three of the dragons nearest to us stepped aside, leaving the remaining three before us. But when we got back up, Schumacher's eyes went wide with disbelief. **:Senkokura?:**

I turned to Schumacher and back to the trio of dragons; the one on the right looked rather surprise. **:Who?:**

**:Don't you remember? He was the one Anima mentioned to us before; the last surviving rebel before you.:**

The three dragons who stood aside suddenly approached and confronted us. **:How do you know of Senkokura? Were you sent here by the Master to eliminate him?:**

Before things got worse, Sonya sprung up and interrupted their confrontation. "Stop, they're not with the Master! They're friends to the humans."

The confronting dragons stopped in their tracks when they heard Sonya's plea.

**:Stand down, my brethrens,:** the dragon named Senkokura spoke and the others obliged without hesitation. **:I know of your kind, of how far superior your variant is compared to the normal dragons. But I will not be cowed by your superiority, any attempts to assassinate me will only result in failure like the others before you.** **Speak now of your intentions to be here.:**

**:Well firstly, we have no intentions of assassinating you,:** I promised while keeping my tone honest and pure as I introduced ourselves and explained our mission- again.

**:So, you wish to forge an alliance with us, you're saying?:** the dragon on our right- another serpentine type- queried.

I nodded. **:As our leader intended, to end the Master's reign of terror, whoever he is.:**

Senkokura chuckled. **:I never thought I would see this opportunity come knocking on my door. I will gladly join your rebellion, but as for the others,-:** he turned to the dragon by his left side, **:I'll let Guancu decide.:**

**:An interesting proposition,:** the center dragon spoke as he stood tall with pride; his tone deep and authoritative. **:But will your leader provide sufficient support for such a large-scale rebellion?:**

**:Our leader is bringing back the entire Raikoos with her as we speak,:** Schumacher revealed confidently. **:With us by your side, the Master will have plenty of reason to worry about us.:**

**:Hmm,:** Guancu pondered a moment before replying, **:We will consider this proposition, once we meet up with your leader. Any idea when will she return?:**

**:I bet it will be about two or three days tops,:** Schumacher guessed.

**:In that case, we will provide you our warmest hospitality for your stay before your leader returns,:** Guancu offered.

**:We thank you sincerely for the offer, Guancu. We greatly appreciate that,:** I replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**

* * *

(Reviews are most welcomed. Thanks. :) )  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Now this feels so much better, _I mused while maneuvering my flight around the crater, learning and adapting to the afterburners that were bestowed to me on my birth. _Whoever created us is one heck of a genius._

I kept on with my practice run as dawn rose like the blooming of morning glories, the serene sunrise reflecting the peacefulness in my mind. I smiled in my heart as my hard effort- credit to Anima too- has finally paid off handsomely.

_Goodbye strenuous wing flaps..._

The test run went on for another hour before I decided to end my flight and landed before the lair's entrance, startling the dragon on guard-duty.

**:Watch where you're landing! You could've crashed into me,:** she argued, earning my apology in return.

**:Any signs of Anima and the gang?:** Schumacher approached me as I entered the lair.

I shook my head in response. **:No, nothing.:**

Now it was Schumacher's turn to shake his head. **:This doesn't bode well. It isn't like her to be this late.:**

**:Hmm, you're right there,:** I agreed, recalling that Anima was always on time when it comes to punctuality. **:Now that you've mentioned that, I think it's time for us to take our own course of action.:**

Just then, a small commotion broke out just outside the lair, catching our attention in the process.

**:What now?:** I pondered as we headed out to see what was going on. The guard whom I apologised to earlier was exchanging words with two dragons; one appeared stern while the other anxious and exhausted.

Our focus was fixed on the anxious-looking one due to its familiar appearance. **:Hey! Isn't that-:**

_A Raikoo!_ We rushed forward and approached the trio. Upon seeing us the anxious Raikoo stepped forward, ignoring the conversing dragons, and queried tiredly, **:Are you the one named Edea?:**

**:That will be me.:** I confirmed. **:What is your name?:**

Exhaling with relief, he answered back, **:I am Wearthtitus. I come before you with urgent news from our great queen.:**

**:Anima? What happened to her and the other Raikoos?:** I demanded with a worried tone.

**:We were ambushed by the Master in our lair and had us imprisoned there, perhaps as bait for our queen upon her return.:**

**:And I presume she fell for it,:** I guessed, hoping I was wrong on that.

Wearthtitus nodded.

_Damn, I knew it..._

**:What about Flashness? He was together with her,:** Schumacher asked.

**:She fought hard with Flashness but it was too much for them to handle and they too fell into the Master's grip.:**

**:Are they still in the lair?:** I questioned further.

The newcomer shook his head to our surprise. **:We were transported to an island to the west of the lair. It appears to be some sort of research faculty.:**

_No, don't tell me..._

**:How did you escape then?: **Schumacher asked.

**:Anima created a ruckus during our journey to the island, a diversion for my escape. She told me to seek for you in the east. Me and two others managed to flee but the other two were killed by strange pursuing machines that looked like dragons.:**

**:Don't worry. We'll rescue Anima and the other Raikoos,:** I addressed determinedly.** :You'd better get some rest in the meantime. You've been through a lot already.: **

After assuring the guard of Wearthtitus' allegiance with us, she escorted the Raikoo into the lair. When the other dragon left the scene, Schumacher turned to me and spoke, **:You know, I'm definitely with you on the rescue. But do you have any master plan on how are we going to achieve that?:**

Turning to him, I nodded. **:Yes...More or less...:**

**

* * *

**

After successfully persuading Sonya to stay with the other dragons- which was rather challenging for my persuasive skills- both Schumacher and I headed off immediately in the direction of the lair. Once there, it will be easier to get to the island.

Regardless of the distance, we flew as fast as our afterburners could carry us; orange flames blazing fiercely from the many exhausts embedded in our wings.

_This may drain us faster, but I'm not going to lose a single second when our compatriots could be in trouble._

Minutes became hours, morning became afternoon, and afternoon became evening. Despite our best efforts we were still a long way to go from the lair and with our afterburner's fuel level reaching critical level, it became trickier to stay aloft.

**:It's no good, Edea,:** Schumacher grunted as he struggled to keep his afterburners running. **:There's no way we can carry on like this. We need to rest to recharge our fuel supply.:**

I grunted hard between clenched teeth as I pushed every drop of fuel into my wings, but that reckless attempt nearly blacked my senses and I eased the power down.

Sighing, I admitted, **:Fine, we'll land, but we're not stopping for a break. We're moving on by foot.:**

Schumacher seems to understand the urgency as we landed in an open field before carrying on by foot. Running at a controlled pace, we sped along the yellow grassfield towards the setting sun; darkness creeping up behind us.

By late night, our legs were sore from the non-stop running. Though tempted to carry on, we decided to rest for the day.

* * *

Our determination to push on finally paid off when we reached the lair. From the outside it looked undisturbed as if nothing ever happened.

**:I'll check if there's anyone inside,:** Schumacher said as he stepped in for a quick search. Five minutes later, he was out with nothing to report. It was void of life.

Without delay we streaked westward, our boosters roaring like a thousand angry dragons flying into battle. The ground beneath us became a blur as time seem to warp in a fast-forward motion before our eyes, what felt like hours soon felt more like minutes.

By the time the coastal line was in sight, the clear sky was shrouded in deep darkness as the sun disappeared behind the thick clouds; lightning forking out from the masses.

Instead of crossing the open sea I landed on the sandy coast, recuperating from our long flight while pondering if I still have the capacity to carry on.

**:You okay?:** Schumacher called out as he circled above me.

**:I'm fine, just gathering myself up,:** I remarked as I surveyed the dark horizon before us.

**:Think the island's over there?:**

**:I guess so. That's where Wearthtitus pointed to.:**

A rumbling sound was heard from behind but it kept dragging on and on, louder and louder by the second.

_Thunder doesn't sound like that._

**:Whoah!:**

I looked back and saw Schumacher descending fast as a giant aircraft flew over, blanketing us in its giant shadow. For a moment, I thought we were already in trouble before we even got to the island.

_So much for some rescue attempt,_ I muttered in my head as I braced myself for a possible confrontation...But it was not to be, fortunately.

The massive flying vehicle kept on its course, ignoring us like a master to his slaves.

An idea sprung up in my mind. **:Schumacher, follow me.:**

Leaping into the air and joining my compatriot we flew behind the aircraft, careful not to alert the plane's crews of our presence. Flying past the aircraft's three massive turbine engines, I descended slowly and latched my claws against the aircraft's steel hull, holding on tightly while hitching a free ride on it.

_Hmm, now where did Schumacher go?_ I looked about but was unable to spot the wind-elemental Raikoo.

**:Hanging down below, if you're wondering,:** a muffled but audible voice spoke from beneath the plane as lightning and thunder filled the dark sky.

**:Why the odd place?:** I asked as clearly as possible while keeping my tone soft.

**:For starters, I don't want to be a lightning conductor,:** came the reply. **:I know you wouldn't mind for certain.:**

**:What-:** Before I finished my sentence, I realised what he meant. _Yup, he's got a point. I'm a lightning elemental after all. But still, what's with that 'lightning conductor' part?_

Then, I remembered his long sword-like front horn...

_Oh..._I mirthed silently in amusement, images of a lightning-stricken Schumacher popping in my head as if it happened.

As expected, the aircraft led us straight to the island's location. The darkness prevented us a good view of the whole island but judging by the number of lights scattered throughout the vicinity, we can conclude that the island was not as big as I thought.

_Which means the faculty's structure could be underground._

**:Edea, bail off now!:**

I instinctively let go of my grip and distanced myself from the aircraft as Schumacher joined by my side.

**:What's the matter?:** I asked apprehensively as I watched the aircraft enter the island's perimeter.

Four search lights flashed to life from the ground as they scanned the aircraft's hull as a guard would on a foreign caravan. The lights followed the aircraft as it paused over a spot on the island; the ground beneath the aircraft opened and the vehicle descended into the man-made steel pit- presumably one of the faculty's entrance.

**:Had we stayed on, we'll be caught,:** Schumacher explained. **:That is their standard procedure.:**

**:How are we going to get in then?:**

Schumacher and I pondered a moment when the former grinned. **:Maybe this may work...:**

**

* * *

**

I stood quietly by Schumacher's side as we faced the security guard before the entrance door; his robot companion translating Schumacher's message.

"I see, so the Master sent you here to show your new recruit about our research faculty?"

Schumacher nodded confidently- maybe too confident at that. **:Well, you heard me. Whatever the Master wished me to do, I'll just obey as ordered.**

**:I was also told of the recent arrests made on the Raikoos for their so-called conspiracy against the Master. So maybe at the same time, I can show our newbie here how we deal with traitors.:**

_Please shut up now, Schumacher..._

The hovering machine translated his words to the guard who eyed us suspisciously.

All the while my muscles were tensed and ready for any hints of trouble, and the guard's uneasy glance raises that tension further.

"Move along then." The guard gestured with his right arm as he stepped aside and the door opened behind him; both me and Schumacher entered the faculty without delay.

**:By the way, any idea where the prison cells are? It's not often I visited that area,:** Schumacher queried back.

Upon hearing the robot's translation, the guard revealed, "Enter past the cargo bay and take the elevator down. Once at the bottom, head straight and turn left. There are two elevators at the far end, take the one on your left and you're there."

Schumacher nodded and moved on. The moment the door shut behind us, I exhaled loudly with pure relief. **:Gosh, that was dumb of him.:**

**:We may be in now, but we have to work fast and find the others,: **Schumacher said sternly. **:I don't think our cover can last the whole night.:**

We hastily made our way around the faculty's large interior, following the instructions given by the unwary guard. As we progressed further, we reached an open area where hundreds of crates were being hauled and stacked by massive cranes. Snaking our way around the maze of stacked crates, we found an elevator large enough for us to fit in and made our way down.

Traversing through futuristic hallways we kept our profile low, avoiding eye contact with any humans or dragons we came across. It was not long before we reached the elevator that should take us to our intended destination.

Several kilometers underground later, we arrived at a large and dimly-litted hallway. As my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the atmosphere, we moved on until we reached a massive metallic door.

**:Is this it?:** I wondered aloud.

**:One way to find out,:** Schumacher guessed as he stepped forward, the door sliding open before us.

Inside we were greeted with the same gloomy hallway but unlike the one before, this one had doors lining along both sides all the way to the very end. I peered through one of the door's glass frame and found what we were looking for.

**:The Raikoos. They're here!:**

Schumacher peered through the door opposite mine and nodded. **:Yes, but they don't look that well.:**

Indeed, all of the Raikoos I saw were lying on the floor as if they had just undergone a very strenuous exercise regime; too fatigued to even lift a claw.

**:We have to get them out of there, and fast,:** Schumacher added.

_But how?_ I pondered as I searched for ways to open the door without blasting my way in and alerting the whole faculty. During that moment, I saw a console panel to my right which was attached next to the door.

**:I found a panel. I think it controls the door.:**

**:Good find,:** came the reply from Schumacher seconds later.

**:But still, how do we acti-:**

CRUNCH!

I spun back and saw the console of Schumacher's door hanging by a wire, its frame dented beyond repair as sparks crackled about. Instantly, his door slid open.

_Oh..._

I did the same to mine and got the same result. Before I could enter, one of the Raikoo warned, **:Stay away...Cell shrouded in...draining web...:**

**:What do you mean?:** I entered nonetheless, and almost regretted my actions. Energy within my body began evaporating like a bowl of water under a hot sun as I fought the sudden dip in strength.

**:Destroy...device...overhead...:** the weakened Raikoo pleaded, pointing towards the ceiling.

I peered up and saw a device emitting a purple glow. Not waiting any second, I blasted my Dairaika attack and destroyed the device.

**:Is that all?:**

**:Yes. I thank you for that.:**

**:Can you get up?:** I checked on him.

**:Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.:**

Nodding, I left the cell to check on the others as Schumacher did the same- jumping from cell to cell and destroying the energy-draining device that was evident in every cell we stepped in.

In the last cell though I was nearly ambushed by my own kind; a little surprised that they were not affected unlike the others.

**:Edea, what a surprise to see you!:** Flashness spoke as he and the other Raikoos stood down. **:You nearly got blasted by us altogether. We thought you were the enemy.:**

**:Nice to see that you're okay, pal. But how-:**

Flashness pointed to the ceiling, showing the already broken device. **:It wasn't easy when you're totally drained, but for me, nothing is impossible.:**

**:That's typical Flashness to me, all right. Never giving up till the very end.:**

**:It's in our blood, Edea. Remember that.:**

**:But why didn't you blast your way out when you had the chance?:**

Flashness snorted. **:So that we could alert the whole place? Not a chance.:  
**

**:Is Anima in there, Edea?:** Schumacher asked anxiously from behind me.

**:No, only Flashness,:** I replied, now feeling as worried as Schumacher. **:She's not in your last cell?:**

**:Negative.:**

As I stepped out all the other Raikoos were gathering throughout the cell block, awaiting their next order. **:This is bad,:** I muttered to Schumacher as Flashness joined in the conversation. **:If Anima's not here, where could she be?:**

**:This does not bode well with us,: **Flashness voiced his concern. **:If what I suspect is true, Anima's life is in danger.:**

**:What do you mean?:**

**:My cell had two Raikoos taken out days earlier by the humans, and since then they had not returned. I began to fear that they were turned into machines as Anima mentioned.:**

**:Then we must do something!:**

**:How? She could be anywhere around here,:** Schumacher said.

**:Then we just have to find her,:** I added clearly.

**:Edea's right. We will never abandon our leader, not when her survival is still possible,:** Flashness backed me up.

**:And how are we going to do that?:** Schumacher asked.

I grinned. **:The old fashion way.:**

**

* * *

**

That 'old fashion' way of mine turned Schumacher into- for a short moment- the king of tirades, equivalent to those pesky crows that occasionally ruin my afternoon nap back in town.

But what can I do? That's Schumacher to me, after all.

**:Just pray we don't get caught, Edea. Otherwise I'll be so pissed,:** he grumbled his last sentence when we reached the top, to my relief.

**:Fine, I get the point,:** was my dull reply.

Thus began our risky sweep of the faculty, hoping that we could find Anima first before we could run into trouble...or the other way around. We kept our eyes open for signs that could lead us to where we suspect Anima could be, praying at the same time for luck to be on our side.

As time went by I began doubting my own plan, fearing that our attempt to locate Anima in such a way may be both fruitless and, above all, risky.

_Maybe Schumacher's ranting may have a point there._

Then, we came across a group of humans who were in the middle of a rather curious conversation.

"I heard that the last dragon you brought in put up some fight," a human spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm amazed that it still has the strength to do so despite being weakened by the draining device," a second individual replied. "But then again, I shouldn't be too surprised since it's a Raikoo I'm dealing with here."

"And from what I heard, the one you brought in is their leader. Boy, those Raikoos will not be very pleased when they learned what happened to their dear leader," an older voice added.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I have to be with the scientists during the operation, in case something happen."

**:Good thing luck is on our side,:** I whispered with renewed hope.

**:Hurrah indeed,:** was Schumacher's monotonous reply, much to my annoyance.

We kept our distance from the target individual as the man inadvertently led us to where the mentioned scientists are- and to Anima too. Five minutes later he branched off from the main hallway, walking up a steel staircase before disappearing behind a door; only problem for us was the path the man took was meant for humans only.

**:Great, we lost him,:** Schumacher grumbled.

**:Well, we can try to circle around along the hallway,:** I suggested.

A distinct buzzing sound echoed throughout the hallway, catching us by surprise in the process.

**:Don't tell me that's the alarm...:**

**:No, I don't think so. It's...:** I remained steady and focused my ears on its source. **:It's coming from where the man entered!:**

I darted off before Schumacher could utter a word. Like an eager treasure hunter, I focused my effort in seeking an entry to the source of the buzzing sound, fearing for the worst.

Sticking close to the wall on my left where the sound reverberated from, I eventually stumbled upon a door big enough for a dragon to enter. Unlike the other doors Schumacher and I passed through, this one remained shut despite my close presence. Rather than trying to pry it open with my claws, I opted for the extreme choice.

**:Dairaika!:**

The door blew off and I was in. Immediately my head felt light and my body felt drained of strength, but I brushed those feelings aside regardless.

The sight before me confirmed my fears...almost.

There, in the middle of the circular chamber, was Anima- held down by a contraption that locked her arms to her back, pinning her wings down at the same time, and bounded her legs together. In addition to that, her mouth was clamped shut.

But that was not the worst part.

Moving closer to Anima's head was the source of the sound- a razor buzzsaw attached to a mechanical arm, and situated below the buzzing spikes was the same draining device as the ones in the cells.

Letting loose a primal roar, I charged up to the buzzsaw and seized it by its arm. Despite being close to the draining device I was determined not to let the buzzsaw move any inch closer to Anima; my arms holding it back with all the strength I could muster.

The massive resistance applied eventually caused the arm to short circuit and with one big thrust, the arm snapped off. With the severed buzzsaw in my claws, I spotted a glass frame to the right of Anima's weary frame and, in anguish, threw it with full force. The impact broke the frame, sending shards of glass down the floor as the alarm began blaring seconds later.

**:Anima, are you all right?:** I checked on her as I hastily broke her bondings.

All she could mutter was a muffled groan as her eyes flickered open slowly. Upon breaking the clamp around her mouth, she gasped, **:I'm fine. Just a little woozy...:**

**:Can you walk?:**

**:Yeah, I can.:** She proved it by staggering to her feet, though unsteady but at least she was up.

**:Come on, let's beat it. The guards will be here any minute.:**

Schumacher then burst in and alerted, **:The guards are here! We must go now!:**

_Drats..._

Protecting our weak leader, both Schumacher and I led the way back towards the cell block as guards began pouring in like ants.

**:Dairaika!:**

**:Vortex Beam!:**

Our combined attacks scattered the guards about as we ran past them, ignoring their futile attempt to stop us with their guns. We finally reached the elevator and took it down as more guards- surprisingly all humans and no dragons- arrived but were too late to stop the elevator.

**:What of the other Raikoos?:** Anima asked, catching big gulps of air for her worked-up lungs.

**:They're fine. Schumacher and I freed them first before going after you.:** Concerned, I checked again, **:Are you all right, Anima? You don't seem too well.:**

The Raikoo leader chuckled between breaths. **:Are you really that concerned for me?:**

**:After what happened earlier, who wouldn't?:**

**:Chill out, Edea. Anima can handle any sort of trouble without breaking sweat, right?:**

Anima snorted. **:I take that as an overstated compliment, Schumacher. I am just a normal dragon, like the both of you.: **Turning to me, she said, **:As for your concern, Edea, I'm all right and I can handle my own self.:**

For one brief moment, I thought Anima mouthed a silent 'thank you' in my direction, but maybe I could be wrong.

Upon reaching the bottom we hastily made our way to the cell block and, upon entry, were immediately greeted by Flashness...with an unwanted guest in hand.

**:He stumbled upon us a minute ago,:** the light-elemental Raikoo explained as he raised a panic-stricken human in his right claw. **:I was considering in silencing him up for good measures.:**

I took initiative of the situation. **:If you're talking about killing him, I don't think that will help solve the situation upstairs.:**

**:That's not what I meant.:**

Realising Flashness' actual intent, I replied, **:Fine then. But not too hard.:**

**:Good night, petrified human.: **With a careful flick of his claws on the man's head, the human went limp like a doll. **:That'll shut him up for a while.:**

As Flashness settled the human down, I queried Anima, **:Is that all the Raikoos here?:**

Shaking her head, she added,** :No, there's more than this batch. I saw some being hauled off to other sections of the faculty.:**

**:Then we have to save them,:** Flashness replied with pure grit in his voice.

**:Providing if you can find a way pass the masses of guards upstairs,:** Schumacher added bluntly.

**:That's so typical you.:**

That little debate stimulated my thoughts deeply as ideas began sprouting like plants growing in fast-forward motion; each of them trying to match and intertwine with my conscience.

Eventually, a decision has been made...

**:I am with Flashness,:** I proclaimed. **:We have to save our fellow brethrens.:**

All eyes were upon me before I could finish my sentence. **:I have seen what these humans are trying to do to Anima, and had I not done anything, she will meet a grisly end. I can't imagine the same fate happening to our borthers and sisters.**

**:We are all free now. Rather than spending that freedom for our own sake, why not spend that freedom to save others in need? Who is with me and Flashness?:**

A moment of silence passed by...

**:Aye! Count me in!:**

**:I'm with you to the very end.:**

**:You are right. We Raikoos will never abandon our kin, no matter the cost!:**

In a show of supreme unity, all the Raikoos stood by my side as well as Flashness', ready to sacrifice for the sake of others.

Perhaps inspired by this union, Schumacher stepped forward and remarked, **:You know what? Screw those guards. If we fall, we fall together.:**

**:Glad to hear that,:** I replied with an acknowledging nod. **:Had a change of heart?:**

**:Yes...:**

Anima approached me and, with arms folded across her chest, admitted with a grin, **:That's one gritty speech, Edea. Just my kind of mentality.:**

**

* * *

**

With one mighty blast, Anima took out the first batch of guards who exited the elevator with ease. Though the attack has destroyed the elevator itself, none of us were too concerned about that.

Anima led the way, flying up the now hollow shaft towards the top as I stayed close behind her in support. As she reached the top, she unleashed a devastating Hyoujinran attack upon the unsuspecting guards, showering her enemies in deadly icicles.

**:The path's clear. Move out!:**

We did just that, bursting out from the shaft by the numbers like angry ants defending its nest. Our overwhelming numbers were too much for the human guards to handle on their own as many preferred to flee than fight, save for those armed with heavier weaponry.

**:You're wasting your time!:** I roared as I unleashed my Dairaika attack upon the resisting guards, electrocuting them for their foolishness to stand before us.

**:Spread out and clear the faculty! Save any Raikoos you find!:** Anima ordered as she dodged an oncoming blast before retaliating with her own.

As I watched the other Raikoos move out to other areas of the faculty, I heard my name being called out.

**:Edea, you're coming with me,:** was Anima's request as I followed without hesitation.

She led me along with few other Raikoos all the way back up to where I started, blasting and scaring any humans who got in our way.

**:What's the plan here?:**

**:We take out their communication tower. If we can silence it, the faculty will be helpless.:**

**:Providing they don't make the call first,:** I reminded, worried that we may already be too late.

**:Better to shut them up halfway than to let them finish,:** she replied optimistically.

We entered an open area where all the human's aircraft were parked, some of which were about to flee.

**:Destroy all the aircraft,:** Anima commanded. **:No humans are allowed to leave.:**

Every aircraft that had gone airborne were instantly brought back down in a fiery mass of twisted metal, followed by the destruction of the remainders that were still on the ground. The sight of these burning wreckages forced the escaping humans to flee by foot once more.

**:We've got company,:** one of the Raikoos alerted as a large sliding door opened at the opposite end; heavily-armed humans charging forward with their weapons ablazing.

**:It must be the faculty's main security force,:** I speculated.

**:We'll deal with them, mi'lady.:** The Raikoos began launching their attacks at the oncoming security forces as both sides exchanged fire with furious intensity.

**:Edea, let's go. I'll need you as my support.:**

Acknowledging her request, we took off hastily as Anima blasted through the closing circular gate above us, sending heaps of mangled steel to the ground below us.

The sky was pitch black as torrents of rain poured down upon us, lightning cracking about like whips from the heavens.

**:There! That must be the communication tower,: ** I informed Anima, pointing towards a fenced building with a radar dish and a tower placed next to it.

As more lightning flashed about, Anima nodded and replied, **:You got that spot on, Edea. Take it out now!:**

We homed in towards the building unchallenged like missiles...

**:Dairaika!:**

**:Dairyuuka!:**

Both attacks came forth simultaneously as they struck the building hard. The resulting double impact sent debris throughout the compound, knocking out the radar dish and the tower together as the structure was engulfed in a tremendous fireball.

**:That wasn't so hard,:** I remarked with satisfaction. **:Not a single enemy challenged us.:**

**:Guess again...: ** Anima replied with a low growl.

Wondering what she meant, I turned to her. Circling above me and Anima in the dark clouds were two dragons- their dark silhouettes were covered in angry flames, literally.

**:Whoever they are, they are definitely **_**not**_** friendly.:**

**(END OF CHAPTER 11)**

**

* * *

Reviews are most welcome. Thanks, and let's support Earth Hour - 26/3.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I watched the flaming pair of dragons warily, muscles and nerves alike tensed for action.

The pair then paused and hovered before us as they descended to a lower level while remaining above us.

**:My, my, have the loyal Raikoos gone rogue against the Master's rule?:** the male dragon spoke first. **:Foolish, even for one with great promise to the Master's cause.:**

The other dragon, a female, spoke, **:You called that a 'great promise', Enoji? How ironic. To me, Raikoos are nothing more than overrated and destined failures.:**

**:Most evident indeed, Kashiniki.:**

A furious growl escaped from me as Anima remained firm. With a snort, she replied, **:Obviously you know nothing about us. What say we put that statement to the test, shall we?:**

**:A most welcoming proposition, Raikoo!:** Both dragons attacked simultaneously, hurling their fire attacks at us as we dodged aside.

**:Edea, take care of the guy. I'll deal with her.:**

Nodding, I parted ways and headed for my targeted opponent while Anima headed for hers.

**:Let's see what you're made of. Dairaika!:**

Enoji sped off as my lightning attack missed its mark by miles. Growling at the miss I gave chase, my afterburners blazing at full power.

**:I know about your kind's superiority over normal dragons. But you're going to find me a tough opponent- that's a certainty!:** Enoji voiced out in a taunting manner.

**:Less talk, more fight. Dairaika!:**

More forks of lightning spew forth from my wings towards Enoji but the fire dragon easily dodged them; swerving up and down, left and right.

**:Is that all you can do?:** Enoji laughed back as he sped up further, his flaming wings roaring against the rain.

_He's as fast as Schumacher_, I thought admittingly. Not giving up, I pumped more energy into my wings and surely I began reeling in my opponent.

At the right distance, I prepared for another attack when I noticed something amiss with my opponent.

_His whole body's on fire?_

Even with the heavy downpour Enoji's body remained alight, unfazed by the opposing elements. He then spun around and faced me. **:Soensho!:** (Blue Firebolt)

Blue flames erupted from his claws towards me and I had to evade his angry flames; its searing heat radiating through the air and brushing against my tough hide as they flew past me.

_Ugh, these flames are much hotter than I expected_, I thought, wincing from the heat that was left behind on my body.

One bolt flew close to my face and, though it missed, temporarily blinded my right eye. That distraction was enough to earn me a hard blow to the face, followed by another to the sternum, and another, and another...

**:Come on, you're not doing-:**

I returned the favour with a punch of my own, catching Enoji in the side and shutting him up. Before he could react, I followed that up with a sucker punch to the jaw and the blow sent him hurling back.

**:Dairaika!:**

By the time Enoji recovered, my lightning bolts were onto him and the resulting impact created a massive blast.

_That'll shut him up for a while._

As the smoke and sparks cleared out, I was amazed that Enoji was still in the air instead of falling like a leaf.

**:Fool, you think your one lone attack can bring me down that easily?:** Enoji commented with a stern voice, wiping a trail of blood from his jaw. **:Let's up the ante then!:**

Letting loose a thundering howl, Enoji's body burst into a massive ball of flame as his wings turned into four fiery tentacle-like limbs; each appendages whipping about with a mind of its own.

**:Let's see if you can handle the heat now,:** Enoji remarked as he aimed his tentacles at me, his appearance looking larger than ever.

_Now I got my claws full..._

Enoji unleashed his new attack, hurling the flaming tentacles at me like a whip as I dodged about here and there. Despite its length and size, the appendages were surprisingly agile and speedy.

Unable to cope with the constant and delirious attacks I broke off and sped away from the tentacles' grasps, hoping to create some distance from Enoji before retaliating back with my Dairaika.

**:You're not getting away that easily!:** Sensing my plan, he gave chase and continued whipping his tentacles at me. Every snap of the fiery appendage resulted in a dodge- twirling, diving, climbing, rolling over, turning.

_Damn it! He's not giving me space at all._ With Enoji relentlessly pursuing me, retaliating back would have to wait first. Any minor misjudgment will be disastrous...

**:Ah-hah!:**

A fiery grip entangled around my right leg and I was instantly pulled back; the heat radiating throughout my leg felt as if it was dipped in molten lava. Like an octopus seizing its prey, the remaining tentacles joined in and latched themselves throughout my body- one around my rib cage, one seizing my left wing, and the last one wrapping around my neck.

**:Good luck trying to escape this!:** Enoji remarked in a sadistic manner. **:Fukenriki!:** (Invisible Power)

Flames consumed his body again but with me in close proximity, it felt like being next to the sun itself. The heat was so great it instantly vaporised any rainwater within its range.

I struggled desperately to escape both his grasp and the tremendous heat generated. Instinctively, I tried loosening the tentacle's grip around my neck but that earned myself a singed palm. I tried pointing my wings in his direction, hoping to blast him with my Dairaika but the double vice grip on my wing and torso immobilised me in place.

Not giving up, I threw everything I could to break free; from twisting about wildly, to maxing out my afterburners, to lashing out at the tentacles with my claws. I even tried spinning around in a spiral to get Enoji's tentacles entangled...

**:Nice try entangling them, Raikoo. Those tentacles will pass through the others no matter how much you spin,:** Enoji scoffed.

The heat was starting to take its toll on me, dehydrating my body of energy as my struggle grew weaker by the second. Wisps of smoke started seeping from parts where the tentacles held me, burning through like a blowtorch against metal. The pain grew worse as I gritted my teeth in excruciating agony.

**:Now burn like the pig you are.:**

At this rate, a normal dragon- never mind a human- would have gone into shock and pass out from the insane heat (or burned alive to a human), with death following close behind. _I believe Raikoos were no exception either..._

With both my strength and consciousness dwindling to dangerous levels, I eyed around frantically for a backup plan. _Definitely not her_, a quick thought popped up as I caught sight of Anima being chased down by Kashiniki; fireballs raining down on her like the rain itself.

A flash above me caught my attention as I turned towards the black clouds; lightning forked about like veins in the sky...

_Unless..._

Recalling the lessons I learned from Anima during my initiate years, I calmed myself and relayed a new, unique command to my mind, manipulating every biological and cybernetic elements in my body.

_I hope this works._

Watching the sky, the lightning above me became more frequent and erratic; in crescendo to the changes in my system. Once the build-up reached its limit, I opened the floodgates to the elements.

Forks of lightning blasted forth from the clouds and struck me at full force but instead of injuring me, it empowered my body like a charged conductor; raw electrical energy crackling about fiercely.

All this happened in less than a second, and Enoji barely had the chance to counteract. With his tentacles still around me, the massive electrical influx snaked along the appendage and proceeded to do what it does best- electrocuting anything that it touches (except me).

**:AAARRRGGGHH!:**

The titanic surge was too much for Enoji to bear and was forced to release his grip on me. With freedom now at hand, I spun around and 'thanked' him in the best possible way.

**:Dairaika!:**

With an amplified attack, Enoji stood little chance of resisting the blast and he was caught in a massive explosion that rocked the earth. As I watched my beaten foe plummet to the ground like a meteor, Anima's words reminded in memory:

_We Raikoos have the unique ability to harness and control the elements that we are born with. When that element is present, the battlefield can be used as our advantage..._

From the corner of my eyes, another object came hurtling down to earth; smoke and fire accompanied in its fall.

**:Lucky for you to have the weather by your side,:** Anima remarked as she approached me, her body covered in bruises and burn marks.

I looked down and noticed the lightning's energy cracking and veining about my body, clinging on like a coat as it gradually wore off. As for the injuries left behind, they were far worse than Anima's.

**:Having difficulties beating him?:**

**:Got caught out by surprise initially, but that doesn't- wait...:** Something suspicious caught my eye below me. **:Anima, back off!:**

Both me and Anima retreated back as Enoji came darting up like a bullet from the ground. Behind me, I noticed the same was happening to the fallen Kashiniki as well. Soon, both fire dragons were back facing us in the air again.

**:Still wanting more?:** Anima asked cynically.

**:You think your special ability is enough to scare us to submission?:** Kashiniki huffed aloud, her body just as battered as Enoji's- and in a much worse state than us. **:You haven't seen the whole thing yet!:**

Both Enoji and Kashiniki began glowing against the dark background, their bodies engulfed in a brilliant aura as I shielded my eyes from its intensity.

_Are they...transforming?_

By the time the glow faded off, both Enoji and Kashiniki revealed their new forms before us.

**:Behold, Lunar Edge!:** Enoji revealed with great pride, flaming blades decorated his body and wings.

**:And Solar Edge!:** Kashiniki followed, showing off her armoured bulk and flaming hair where her horns once were.

With our backs against each other we eyed our respective opponents, unfazed by their newer, fiercer appearance.

**:I hope your tail isn't quivering in fear,:** Anima whispered.

**:I hope their tails are.:** Casting an eye at her, I spoke, **:Ready?:**

**:Hell, yeah.:** On that queue, we split off and charged towards our respective opponents.

**:Dairaika!:**

Lightning bolts spew forth towards Enoji as the fire dragon dodged them hastily. Undeterred at the miss I honed in fast towards Enoji, denying him any opportunity to use his new abilities.

At close range, I lashed out my claws towards Enoji's face but was met with a resisting arm. Enoji followed up with an uppercut which I evaded, yanking my head back and away from his fist. The fire dragon covered the miss by reversing his arm and aiming the blade on his forearm at my chest. Sensing the impending threat, I shifted sideways and successfully avoided the razor blade.

_Now's my chance._

Seeing an opening, I lashed my left fist out and struck him in the abdomen hard; a shocked gasp escaping his mouth. The blow caused Enoji to double over as I wrapped my left arm around his head in an attempt to dislocate his neck and end the bout quickly.

But the fire dragon knew my plan and countered by flipping his body head over tail as I was executing the move. _Drats..._

The flip caused him to plummet along with me from the sky. Undaunted, I kept my arm locked around his neck; now planning to cut off his air supply and knock him out cold.

Enoji fought back in desperation as his wings flapped hard, ending the fall and climbing back up. Despite the weight on his neck, he managed to pull off some insane twists and turns as the momentum from each maneuver weakened my grip on him.

_I'll lose it if he keep up like this..._

Which he successfully did after a hard barrel roll as I adjusted my wings and maintained my bearings.

**:You'll pay for that! Soensho!:**

Watching the firebolts coming at me, I spun aside as the bolts strayed past me.

**:Dairaika!:**

More lightning bolts spew out towards Enoji as the fire dragon retaliated my attacks with his own; fire and lightning collided with a boom that echoed like regular thunder. The aerial duel between us went back and forth like a see-saw, exchanging offences and defences in a furious display of skill and wit. Even with the use of my unique elemental abilities, Enoji was still holding on and showing no signs of struggle.

At times, the battle got too close that we engaged each other with our claws, teeth and tail. Unlike ranged attacks, close quarter combat could get very brutal and ugly for a dragon's standard, as our actions testify- a claw rake to the chest, a sucker punch to the jaw, a tail whip to the head, a nasty bite to the arm, a swift knee to the stomach, an elbow to the neck...

During the bout, Enoji managed to land a hard chop to the back of my head, disorienting my bearings as two sharp cuts sliced down the right side of my face.

_Argh, damn it!_

I reeled back from the intense pain as I felt wetness dripping down my injured face, a familiar metallic scent followed it.

**:Soenbukan!:** (White Flame Dancing Ring)

My body was instantly assaulted by a hundred blades, each slashing and cutting its way through my skin mercilessly. Before I could recover a second wave struck me as I felt every part of my body being ripped apart, like a pack of wolves tearing into a hapless deer.

**:Grrrraaahh!:**

Fighting the excruciating pain, I kept my composure and locked my sight on Enoji- my right eye blinded more by the flowing blood than by Enoji's brutal attack.

**:How do you like my new attack?:** Enoji asked with an arrogant tone. **:You looked more like butcher meat to me.:**

Not caring about my poor physical state I charged forward at him, determined to shut his mouth for good.

**:Soenbukan!:**

The blades on Enoji's back suddenly spread apart and flew off in my direction.

**:Dairaika!:**

Although the blades looked nasty in appearance, it proved futile against my lightning bolts and they were all swatted aside like flies. With the path cleared of flying blades, Enoji was now open for my counterattack.

_I have you now!_ **:Dai-:**

A cut on my left shoulder interrupted my offence, followed by a slash across my back. I swiveled around and to my dismay, the blades that were knocked off earlier somehow were back upon me.

**:Those blades are homing under my command,:** Enoji explained. **:As long as they failed to hit its target, they will keep on coming back.:**

Gritting my teeth in anger I broke off from attacking Enoji, switching to countermeasure mode as I spun about dodging and swatting the oncoming blades. Despite my best effort, I was unable to keep up with the pace of the nimble blades and once again, the blades found its way through.

_This is hopeless!_ My mind screamed in agony.

The insane number of cuts on my body made me a bloody mess, but the final insult came when one of the blades struck my left wing root, cutting deep and severing clusters of nerves and vessels alike.

_No!_ I fought desperately to stay aloft as sparks and fire began spewing from the wound on the left root; the afterburners on the same wing sputtering like a fish out of water.

**:This shall be your end, Raikoo!:**

To my left a lone blade darted straight at me, its tip poised for my neck...

Not willing to yield yet, I shifted my whole weight to my right and spun over as the blade missed its target. Perhaps in desperation to halt it, I grabbed the blade with my right claw.

Unbelievably, the blade not only refused to stop but was strong enough to drag me along in its flight. As it zipped about wildly, an idea crept into my head.

Shutting off my afterburners, I held on as tight as possible as the blade took me on a crazy ride above the island- my second of the night. At one point, it took me high into the dark clouds, battling the torrential rain and turbulent winds.

**:Trying to hide from me eh, coward?:** I can hear Enoji roaring below the clouds. **:You may have hidden yourself in the darkness but you can't stay up for long, not with that crippled wing of yours.:**

_Bet you weren't expecting this either_, I replied back in my head; Enoji's flaming self can be identified as a bright speck through the clouds.

At the right moment, I released my grip and dived upon the unsuspecting Enoji; free-falling through the clouds like an arrow from the heavens.

The resulting impact stunned Enoji as I landed on his upper back, my entire weight caused the fire dragon to capsize over.

Locking my arms around his arms, I revealed, **:You're right, I can't stay aloft for long, so I'm taking you down with me!:**

**:You moron! You'll kill us both!:**

Ignoring the consequences, I held on determinedly to my foe; but that was easier said than done...especially when I'm losing a heck of blood from the many wounds littering my body.

With Enoji twisting about madly, a sudden numbness to my arms- largely due from the blood loss- nearly cost me dearly as my hold on Enoji broke, only a desperate cling to his tail prevented an imminent death plunge.

**:Why don't you just give up and die like the creep you are?:**

The fire dragon shook about furiously but I held on stubbornly. During the struggle, a flash of lightning revealed to me an object heading my way.

_Enoji's homing blade!_

Realising my helpless position, I knew I only had one chance to make this attempt count- a very crucial count at that.

My eyes were focused on the shimmering blade, all the while holding on to Enoji's tail. _Steady..._

The blade drew closer...

_Steady..._

...and closer...

_Steady..._

...and closer...

_Now!_

I swung my body aside as the blade missed its mark. Freeing my right hand, I reached out and grabbed the blade by its hilt before it could get away. With the blade in hand, I raised it and stabbed Enoji in the back.

A startled gasp escaped Enoji's mouth, not expecting this sudden turn of events. Not satisfied I yanked the blade out and, raising myself higher with my other arm, I plunged the blade higher up his back.

Either in shock or the blade really caught his spine, Enoji's wings ceased to function and thus began our long plunge back to earth.

My grip on his tail loosen as I attempted to restart my crippled afterburners. Unsurprisingly, only the undamaged one was alight; the other one sputtered hopelessly as pain surged through my injured wing.

_Should've known..._

Despite the obvious result I fought valiantly to stay in the air with only one wing, or to at least slow down my descent. The battle against gravity carried on until my battered body smashed against wood...lots of it. Broken splinters and leaves scattered about as the earth finally welcomed me with a bone-crunching thump.

The impact knocked the wind out of me as I fell into a semi-conscious state for about half a minute before coming back to. Even when fully conscious I remained motionless; only the sound of rainwater beating against soggy ground, the distant boom of thunder overhead, and the heavy gulping of precious air into my lungs greeted my ears.

Gathering whatever energy left in me I staggered painfully to my legs, relieved that no bones were broken. Fallen leaves and broken twigs stained in blood slid off my frame as I scanned around wearily for signs of my fallen foe, wiping blood from the injured side of my face...

Spotting a shining object, I warily made my way towards the object of interest and discovered it to be the same blade used to stab Enoji; the bladed portion embedded deep into the ground.

Not far from the blade was the fallen fire dragon, his body remained motionless and the blades on his back laid powerless throughout the ground.

Raising my guard, I approached my fallen foe and nudged him once with a claw...and got no response in return.

_It's finished then_, I sighed to myself, dropping my guard down...

A powerful flame blast caught me by surprise, hurling me into several trees before coming to a stop on rocky land.

**:Enoji, no!:** Kashiniki howled in anguish as she approached me. **:What have you done?:**

The blast was a knockout blow- knocking my will to fight out cold. Before I could even move a limb, a claw grabbed my throat and started banging my head on the rocks repeatedly.

**:You will pay for your crimes, murderer!:** Kashiniki screamed into my face but my brain was too rattled to comprehend her words, thanks to her head-banging action.

By the umpteenth blow, she shoved my head hard one last time before standing tall over me. Forming a flaming orb in her hand, she sneered down on me and uttered, **:Now, join him in the afterlife...:**

**:I beg to differ.:**

The tip of an ice spear protruded through her neck as Anima appeared from behind her stunned opponent; gurgling out incomprehensible words thanks to the blood flooding her throat. A twist and a yank of the spear and Kashiniki was soon on the ground, as good as dead.

**:You okay?:** Anima asked as her spear dissipated from her hand.

**:Look at me,:** I climbed to my feet as carefully as possible, my entire self aching beyond abominably, **:Took me ages just to get to my feet.:**

**:At least you're back on your feet,:** she chuckled. **:Come, we're done here. Let's-:**

An unexpected cry escaped her mouth as a blade suddenly pierced through her stomach from the back.

**:It ain't over till I said so!:** Enoji proclaimed from behind.

Anima gritted her teeth in anger when Enoji swung the blade aside, hurling her into the rocky earth.

My eyes swung to where she lay, fearing the worst. But alas, there were movements but they seem...crippled.

**:Now you too shall die with her, Raikoo...:**

Unbeknownst to Enoji my blood was boiling with anger, ready to snap at anything I found infuriating...in this case Enoji. Clenching my teeth I muttered, **:After you...:**

The instant Enoji swung his blade down, a new wave of energy coursed through my veins and I side-stepped from the blade's path. Once the blade reached the end of its motion, I made my move and lunged forward, thrusting my horn into Enoji's exposed stomach.

The sequence lasted as swift as a heartbeat, and the hapless Enoji was soon at the mercy of my horn.

As blood began seeping down my horn and snout, I proclaimed, **:This is for my queen.:** With one brutal upward swing of my horn, it sliced through everything in its path, sending thick spurts of blood high into the rain-mixed air.

Rage continued pumping throughout my body despite the done deed. Panting between gritted teeth, I calmed my wrath-filled brain like a mother calming her anxious child. When the anger finally subsided, I turned back and reviewed at the carnage left behind.

Due to the darkness- and the subsiding thunderstorm- Enoji's fatal wound was shrouded from view, which I strongly believed could be gruesome given the forceful nature of the slash.

Bottom line was: Enoji and Kashiniki, our executors, are dead.

With the battle over, the energy that swamped me earlier disappeared, leaving me to struggle to stay up. I dragged myself as much as possible towards Anima who was still on the ground, I think. After five paces my legs finally gave up and I collapsed onto the rocks, knocking wind out my lungs as fatigue set in.

Despite my senses being overwhelmed with exhaustion and pain, my mind was too occupied to take heed of them- concerned more about the other Raikoos...about Anima...

...about death...

_Forgive me,...Son-_ And blackness took over.

**End of Chapter 12 (The End?)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

_Hey, fellow readers. How's life going? Hope you're coping well._

_Just for a little info, the next 3 chapters will be the most crucial of all as it will explain a lot about the story. I've already done the revising and editing and all, so I hope I got this right._

_Anyway, enjoy. :)_

**-DWK (2/10/11)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Is this Dragonic Heaven?_

_No, it can't be... Too dark to be called a paradise._

_What? Is that...light? A light at the edge of darkness?_

* * *

My eyelids flickered open and instead of light, darkness greeted me like a blanket over my face. As my vision improved, I began to recognize the familiar walls of my chamber and its calm coolness against my hide.

Thinking about my wounds, I raised my head wearily for a better look when I stirred a small object next to my snout.

"Huh? Edea, you're awake?"

My eyes shifted towards the source of the voice and found Sonya's gaze fixed upon me; her hair was a tangled mess as her sleepy eyes cleared upon seeing my raised head.

**:Yes, Sonya. It's me.:** I lowered my head to her eye level. **:I'm all-:**

SLAP!

An unexpected hand landed against my snout, cutting me off abruptly as I stared at her like a cat would towards his angry master. Despite her small hand, the impact left behind was anything but.

"You idiot!" She scolded into my face, her teeth gritting hard with both hands clenched into fists. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Her sudden outburst left me dumbfounded as my jaw hung open in bewilderment, stunned at what had just transpired. As quickly as it started, her temper cooled off as her expression changed from red-hot furious to tearful relief.

Seeing her true intention, I moved nearer and caressed my snout against her face with apologetic affection as I felt her sobbing softly.

"I could've lost you," she admitted between sobs as she hugged her tear-stained face against mine.

**:I know, and for that I am sorry for making you worry.:**

**:Sonya?: **A female voice interrupted, diverting my attention towards its source.

Standing by the entrance of the chamber was an avian-looking dragon, her gentle eyes fixed upon us as her head tilted slightly in admiration.

Sonya turned around and upon seeing the visitor, she rubbed her tears hastily with her arms as she stood up. It was not easy for Sonya to speak while her sobs were in the way, but nevertheless she managed to calm her emotions down. "Oh, hi Kono. Didn't expect you to find me that soon."

With a gentle beam, Kono replied, **:I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your stay, but I'm afraid it has been too long since your last training session and there's still more for you to learn about your powers.:**

**:Powers?:** I questioned with bafflement in my tone.

**:Oh, forgive me for being rude. I am Kobakukono, and I have been tutoring this girl in mastering her newfound powers,:** Kono remarked. **:And from what I saw, she is one special human.:**

I recalled Sonya's inexplicable energy burst back at the human's capital and understood what Kono meant.

**:Yes, she is. And I'm Edea, her-:** I paused a fraction in choosing the right word, **:-guardian.:**

**:It's an honor meeting a kind dragon like you,:** Kono acknowledged with a bow. **:Not many are willing to take a human under their wing, not at turbulent times like these.:**

I nodded, understanding the situation.

**:Come on then, Sonya. We can still chat at the end of your training.:**

"Sorry, Edea. I must go first. Maybe next time I'll show you what my powers are," Sonya excused herself as she got up and joined Kono.

**:Take your time. Better to be in control first than otherwise.:**

When both Kono and Sonya left, I turned my attention towards the wounds littering my body. Though all of them were fully sealed, the many scars left behind made my appearance terrifying to anyone who stumbled into me- dragon or human- until the scars disappear eventually...

I climbed to my feet and ambled out the chamber, careful not to exaggerate the healing wounds. Slowly, I made my way around the lair, searching for my partners whom I had not met since..._Drats, how long was I out?_

_Hours?_

_Days?_

_Weeks?_

**:Edea!:**

I spun around and saw Schumacher walking- no, hobbling- towards me at a careful pace.

Watching him with a tinge of concern, I checked, **:You okay?:**

**:Just a cracked bone on my right foreleg. The healer mended it well, but it will take time for the pain to subside.:** He continued, **:Last I saw you, you looked like a butcher's artwork.:**

**:A poor one too,:** I added, shuddering at the thought of that hard-fought bloody battle. **:At least I'm still in one piece...:**

Suddenly recalling Anima's situation, I demanded with concern,** :How's Anima? Is she all right?:**

Schumacher's face turned somber as he replied slowly, **:Well...she...:**

* * *

My heart sank upon hearing her condition.

**:I'm fine, but I can't feel my legs,:** was her remark, a tint of anxiety was present in her voice. **:Looks like that back stab's a bullseye.:**

Wearthtitus was her only hope of movement; her claws gripped his horns for support as the earth-elemental Raikoo's back held her weight. Apart from her paralyzed legs, her physical injuries were as worse as I thought. While mine was covered in cuts, her body was filled with burn wounds; some of which singed through her tough hide and despite the healer's best effort, the ugly black marks were still visible.

**:Is there any hope of recovering?:** I asked.

**:Fortunately the healer ruled out permanent paralysis, and my spine will heal eventually.:** Sighing, she added,** :But how long that will take is beyond the healer's guess- a week, a month, maybe even a year.:**

**:This doesn't bode well,:** Wearthtitus commented with remorse.** :Not when we have all dragons united together- the perfect time to strike at our former master.:**

**:I doubt we can achieve such a feat even with all our combined strength, but at least this unity will pose some headaches for the Master.:** Anima paused before adding, **:Whatever campaigns that were planned, I'll be out of action for certain.:**

Turning towards Flashness, Anima announced, **:From here on out, Flashness will lead the Raikoos. I will remain behind and assist with the battleplans.:**

The light-elemental Raikoo bowed.** :As you wish, mi'lady.:**

* * *

Brown leaves drifted in the air as the autumn wind scattered them throughout the forest floor, turning the dark earth into a blanket of brown.

I observed silently from my laying spot as Sonya practiced with her powers under Kono's tutelage, intrigued at what she was capable of.

_Now that's a rare sight from a human_, my thoughts mused.

Surrounding her was a blue spherical shield, her hands raised with palms facing forward in Kono's direction. All the time she would be holding up her barrier while Kono tossed small and moderate energy balls in her direction- all of which failed to pierce through.

**:You did splendidly, Sonya,: **Kono remarked.** :Now let's try something stronger.:**

The weeks passed by uneventful for us, with Sonya progressing well with her new powers while the scars that once covered my body had all but vanished. At the same time, multiple campaigns against the Master's expansion were underway; Thunderbolt led his army northwest in a bid to shut down a weapons facility while Kanopus (with Goraoh and Kanpa in his ranks) made his way east on a rescue mission where dragons and humans held in captivity were reported by intelligence.

For the Raikoos, we acted out our duties in two ways; either in forming a pure Raikoo team for high-risk missions (often led by Flashness), or on a 'guns-for-hire' basis (as humans would call it) similar to mercenaries in which individual Raikoos would be assigned into mixed groups, tasked with specialized duties- from acting bait to enemy morale breakdown.

Even when off-duty, we were tasked in conducting various training sessions with the other dragons in honing their combat capabilities- Flashness in improving strength and endurance, Schumacher in agility and speed, while I in melee claw-to-claw combat. Despite being labeled a 'superior variant' by Senkokura in our first meeting, some of the dragons we came across proved him wrong- displaying extraordinary skills that wowed us, and on rare occasions even beating us clean.

Even with these minor setbacks in our records we were still respected for who we were, and we did the same back to them- something that was evidently missing during our days under the Master's reign. While motivating for us all, for me and Schumacher though, our garnered respect went one step farther than the others.

**:I never knew we could be **_**this**_** respected,:** Schumacher inspected with a grin while being flocked by females.

_Many_ females, at that.

**:I think we're respected for reasons **_**other**_** than our fighting skills,:** I corrected his statement while beaming a little grin at the many...interested females. Somewhere, Sonya would be giggling in amusement...

As for inside knowledge in the strategy chamber, I was blank over it; clueless on what Guancoo, Senkokura and Anima were planning. Despite my lack of information in regards to any future plan, I remained certain something was being cooked up throughout the time; one that will bring an end to the Master's reign for good.

Moreover, both Senkokura and Anima refused to reveal any hints, remaining tight-lipped all the time even amongst their comrades.

_I guess silence is golden, whatever I hoped for..._

* * *

"Come on, Edea. It's been ages since we last visited the city," Sonya spoke with a pleading look in her eyes. "Besides, Kono only allowed me a one day break from my training."

_Hate it when she gives me that puppy-eye look_, I thought annoyingly to myself.** :Fine, I'll take you to the city.:**

With a gleeful beam, she hurried over to my lowered head as she scurried atop like an excited kitten.

**:But I must remind you first that I won't be hanging around in the city,:** I said decisively.

"Why not?"

**:Let's just say my first visit to the city was not a pleasant one,:** I exhaled, cringing from the foul treatment I got months ago.

"Ah."

* * *

Dropping Sonya off near the city's back gates, I retreated to the safety of the mountain's zenith overlooking the human capital once she was safely in.

_No signs of any invasion attempt lately_, I observed the city's condition; its brick walls and buildings remained intact and solid the way they were when we last left the city months ago. _I can only hope it will remain the way it is..._

The presence of another alerted my attention as I spun around, prepared for my first fight since that bloody night.

**:At ease, friend. I'm only here for a visit,:** Senkokura spoke calmly as he landed on a rocky platform next to me, his great orange wings folding neatly against his back.

Both of us watched over like eagles, its inhabitants unaware of the golden eyes surveying their proud, mighty city.

**:This city has always been my favourite unlike the bigger metropolis to the east,:** Senkokura expressed, breaking the slience. **:Far from noise and filth, near to nature and serenity.:**

I nodded. **:I may have not set foot in the metropolis before, but from what I see here, I'd rather not venture any further.:** I continued,** :Ironic, considering its people wanted me dead the first time I set foot in their city.:**

Senkokura chuckled. **:No surprises there. Had I done the same, I could end up in the same situation too.:**

A brief pause later, I asked, **:Why did you defect from the Master?:**

Turning to me he replied, **:The same reason why you decided to join us in the first place, I believe?:**

**:So, you and I shared the same view about the war as well?:**

He nodded. **:I don't see any benefits for dragons to wage this war. Both dragons and humans lived in peace for millennia- we are like brothers towards each other. To witness this unnecessary war raging- and to be a part of it- was like having an arrow piercing into the heart of one's virtue; more so when we're the culprits.**

**:What will this war prove in the end? That dragons are of the superior race? That our human brethrens are not worthy to be in the same league as us? That their presence is more of a liability?:**

My heart growled in anguish at Senkokura's words as my claws dug deep into the rocky surface, imagining it being the Master's head...

**:But defeating the Master meant more than just victory over tyranny...:** Senkokura trailed off as he peered into the northern horizon.

I eyed him with a questioning look. **:What more are you wishing?:**

With a deep sigh, Senkokura admitted, **:My dear heart...:**

**:You mean inner peace?:** I guessed.

**:No, that's not what I meant.:**

_Dear heart?..._

An unexpected notion popped up in my head. **:You mean your-: **I gulped at my wild guess, **:-mate?:**

He nodded.** :She left with me and together we planned to form a rebellion against the Master. But...: **He trailed off again, his distress evident in his words.

**:The Master got one step ahead of you, I presume?:**

**:Yes. In the ensuing battle, she was killed...in cold blood.: **Baring his teeth and flexing his claws, he added,** :From then on, I vowed my vengeance will not rest until the Master is dead, or die trying.:**

**:I am sorry for your loss,:** I remarked, bowing my head and closing my eyes in deep sympathy.

Silence.

**:Senkokura?:** I raised and looked at him. Instead of seeing a crying Senkokura (how awkward that could've turned out), his eyes were fixed to the sky.

**:Something's coming, and it doesn't look like a dragon.:**

I jerked my head up and looked in his direction. Closing in on the city was a massive creature of which I have not seen before. Its entire body was decked in full dark grey armor, its posture resembled more human than dragon and the absence of a tail confirmed Senkokura's claim.

**:Hang on,:** I studied the odd creature as it paused over the city, hovering like a dragonfly over a pond. **:Senkokura, it's a machine! It must be from the-:**

Like a meteor, the hovering machine slammed to the ground inside the city's vicinity, creating a loud boom as a huge cloud of dust kicked up into the air.

**:Come on.:** I leaped off my perch and flew towards the city with Senkokura following behind. Instead of flying over we turned left before banking to our right, circling around the city along the outer wall. As we made our round, we caught sight of the machine; its massive frame stood threateningly in what appeared to be a park as screaming humans fled in all directions away from the hulking giant.

**:That thing is much bigger than I anticipated,:** I commented.

**:I'll say it's about our size, if not slightly,:** Senkokura rebutted.

Several gun shots rang out, causing more widespread pandemonium amidst the fleeing crowd. Honing my eyes upon a spot of interest, three men stood calmly before a fallen man- one of them was pointing his gun.

_Hideyoshi!_

But Hideyoshi's presence was not my main concern: Standing near the injured man was a terror-stricken Sonya as the two men with Hideyoshi began approaching her.

**:You're not taking her again!:** I roared as I swooped in without hesitation.

**:Edea, wait!:** I heard Senkokura called out but I ignored him, determined to save Sonya from Hideyoshi's advance.

Hideyoshi looked up and grinned. "Ah, so you brought along your dragon friend, eh? This should be interesting." Turning to the machine, he ordered, "Strict Judge, take him out."

The machine whirred to life and turned its attention to me. Two panels on its chest opened up, revealing pods of missiles waiting for launch.

"TARGET ACQUIRED. FIRING MISSILES."

Volleys of missiles flew like swarms of hornets in my direction. Unfazed by the sheer numbers, I retaliated. **:Dairaika!:** My lightning bolts detonated most of the warheads while those that were still whizzing towards me were easily dodged aside.

**:Light Wave!:** Senkokura bellowed from above.

A brilliant ray blast struck the machine, causing it to lurch backwards clumsily. It responded with a laser beam from its single-visored eye, which missed the dodging Senkokura who responded with another Light Wave attack. With that Strict Judge machine occupied with Senkokura, I turned my attention towards Sonya hastily.

Below, I noticed a bluish blast erupting and saw the two men approaching Sonya being thrown back with great force. Her attack seemed to have surprised Hideyoshi. "Well, well, well. Looks like the little girl has finally found her new powers. I wondered where she got it from," he remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Better for you to leave now or I'm going to hurt you," Sonya hissed with anguish in her voice. "I mean it!"

"What'cha gonna do? Hurl me off like the other two?" Hideyoshi snorted with sarcasm in his tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You asked for it!" Bluish spheres of energy began building up in both her palms as she glared intently at the smug Hideyoshi.

"Too slow!" In a blink of an eye, he appeared right before Sonya and elbowed her hard, catching her off by surprise.

_What the?_ I was unable to comprehend what had just transpired moments ago; unable to explain myself how a man from about fifty meters away suddenly appeared right before Sonya's face in a flash. _Did he possess teleportation powers?_

With Sonya down, Hideyoshi gazed up towards me and revealed, "I know about you and that child, how daddy's little girl came about and how she got her powers."

_How did he know about the 'daddy' part?_ Keeping away my surprise, I demanded with a growl as I circled over and landed next to Sonya. **:I presume the Master told you everything about us?:**

Hideyoshi smirked. "The Master don't need to reveal anything to me. I am with her."

My eyes went wide in disbelief. **:What?:**

"Observe." Once more he pulled his trick again, popping up in my face and punching me hard in the cheekbone. The blow was shockingly powerful that I nearly keeled over had it not for my instinctive reflexes. This was followed with a kick to the left side of my face and I staggered to the other side, disoriented. Another blow to the top of my snout sent my head crashing down jaw first to the ground.

"Too easy," Hideyoshi jibed as he landed soundly without breaking a sweat.

**:How...is that possible?:** I questioned, climbing back up while tending to my sore jaw.

"You clueless imbecile. If the Master can create that girl, what are the odds of creating more like her?"

A painful cry rang out in the air as a speeding object came hurtling towards the ground adjacent to us, kicking up plumes of dust and dirt in the air.

Groaning, Senkokura staggered to his feet from the crater he had involuntarily created. **:This guy's...as tough as I thought...:**

Soldiers began arriving from all directions, their guns aimed at anything they found hostile- notably me and Senkokura.

"Show time's over," Hideyoshi declared as he and his two henchmen retreated towards Strict Judge and climbing aboard hastily. "Mark my word, we'll be back for that child of yours!"

**:You're not leaving until-:**

The machine aimed its eye upon me and fired a single red beam upon charging up. Only my sharp reflexes spared me as I rolled aside, scooping Sonya in my claws as the beam struck empty ground. My drastic maneuver bought the machine enough time to flee from the scene as more soldiers began turning up around us.

**:Let them go, Edea,:** Senkokura relayed. **:At least they're done here.:**

_But I'm not done with him yet,_ I growled under my breath, disappointed at the lack of answers.

"Edea, let me go!" Sonya cried as she struggled in my gentle grasp. "I must check on Fango!"

**:Fango?: **Realising her anxiety, I released my grip as she sneaked out and ran towards the injured man.

"Don't shoot them," a familiar voice barked out as Captain Akira entered the fray. "They're friends."

Upon hearing their captain's order, the men began lowering their rifles, much to my relief.

"Tend to any wounded civilians you find. Bring them to the nearest infirmary if you can; any dead you find carry them to a corner."

Turning my attention back to Sonya, I ambled towards her kneeling form as she sobbed silently over her wounded friend. From what I saw, Fango was hit five times in the chest and bleeding profusely.

"-...work...in chest...All...that...recover...," he sputtered weakly while placing a small item into Sonya's hands. "No time...just get it..."

"I will."

The wounds proved too much for Fango to cope and his body went limp, his breathing ceased beyond return as Sonya bowed her tear-stained face over his lifeless body in respect.

**:Rest in peace, good friend.:**

As the soldier removed Fango's body, Sonya stopped me as I was lowering my head for her to climb aboard. "Not yet, Edea. There is something I must do first; a final promise to Fango."

**:What is it?:**

In her palm, she revealed two keys- one was metallic, the other gold. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

I waited uncomfortably outside the inn, praying that Sonya could work faster in her search for...whatever she was looking for.

_Hate it when someone's glaring at me like that._ That 'someone' was anyone who spotted me, and being a dragon in an open space meant that 'someone' could be up to fifty people at a time.

Sonya's appearance five uneasy minutes later was the right tonic for my tension. Held in her arms were pieces of papers bound together by thick strings that formed several solid knots along one side.

"Come on, I've got what I came for."

**:Are you certain?:** I checked to make sure she retrieved the right item, despite my eagerness to leave.

She nodded confidently. "I'm positive. It's the only item in the chest."

**:Good, let's go then. Those glares are making me nervous...:**

* * *

Sonya shifted through the pages at snail's pace, studying each paragraphs and words closely and analysing images that were hand-drawn by Fango himself. She refused to comment anything to me yet while I lay next to her, reveling in the serene dusk befalling the land.

**:We'd better head back now,: **I suggested as darkness began descending upon us like a blanket.

Sonya nodded without a word and hastily followed me back inside the lair as we took refuge in my- no- our chamber.

**:Got anything yet?:** I asked as I settled my left side against the wall, with Sonya leaning against my right.

"Still going through. Give me a moment," was her reply as she returned to her task reading her late friend's unpublished work.

The moment turned to minutes, and eventually hours, and eventually I lost track and fell asleep unwittingly...

"...a...ea..."

_Huh?_

"Edea!"

My throat inadvertently gargled noisily from the abrupt rousing as I shook my still-slumbering brain awake. **:W-wha-?:**

"I've gone through the whole documents and you wouldn't believe what I've found," Sonya broke the news as she tried her best to contain her amazement, but her expression pretty much gave that off already.

Stifling a yawn, I prepped myself up. **:Go on. I'm all ears.:**

Sonya began, "Okay, the story goes like this.

"Fifteen years ago, a discovery of what appeared to be an ancient burial site to the southwest was made. An expedition to unearth the site and uncover any archaeological finds was conducted by a top research group from the metropolis. What they dug up confirmed their theory, but the discovery they made confounded them beyond anything they knew prior."

**:What's the catch?:**

"A dragon...A mummified dragon."

My jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"Together with the mummy were four monoliths; these monoliths were empowered to keep the mummy rooted in place. They didn't figure this out until after close examination on the ancient stones. When all excavation attempts backfired, they resorted to blowing one up with dynamites."

**:That wasn't so wise of them to destroy a priceless artifact,:** I snorted at their stupidity.

"Greed can sometimes push humans to commit insane acts just for their goals," Sonya said. "True enough, the plan worked and they broke the invisible hold on the mummy and the remaining monoliths."

Sonya carried on. "It seems they conducted various research and tests in determining its origin. One important fellow I keep coming across in the documents goes by a Professor Shinja Kawasami."

**:What's up with him?:**

Sonya recalled and informed, "According to Fango's work, he was one of the scientists from a science council who spearheaded the project. But unlike the others, he seemed rather...obsessed about the artifacts. So obsessed that he started spending hours and days studying it, shunning his fellow scientists and behaving like a delusional man. He was also reported to be worshiping it like some pagan idol.

"Apparently, the science council grew tired of his weird antics that they decided to have him kicked out of the group, but not before disappearing with the mummy."

**:What happened?:**

Sonya shrugged as she leaned her head against my hide. "Beats me. Fango didn't mention anything about the professor's disappearance. All they found was a wreckage of his personal aircraft, suspected to have crash-landed due to an engine failure. No bodies were found in the wreck- neither him, nor the mummy, nor the plane's crew."

Sighing, she revealed, "Fango has been living a fugitive's life since our last meeting. Before he was shot, he claimed he was hunted by both humans and dragons, determined to stop him from publishing his controversial book. Sadly they succeeded in destroying most of his work, leaving only this one left."

**:But they wanted more- they wanted him dead too, right?:**

Sonya nodded solemnly. "He was a good man. I can't believe a good life was taken away just like that."

I remained silent as my mind processed all the new information provided.** :So all this happened fifteen years ago...five years before the whole war started.:**

"Do you think it has something to do with the mummy?"

**:Considering the suspicious circumstances surrounding that professor's disappearance, I wouldn't rule that possibility out just yet,:** I remarked gravely.

Sonya pondered deeply. "Burial site...mummy...research...mad professor...disappearance...I wonder if I missed out on something else." Shifting through the pages, she glimpsed quickly through the whole set of documents when she stumbled upon an unexpected find. "Odd, this page felt thicker than the others."

I twirled my head to her side as she caressed the page of interest between her fingers. "It's actually two papers glued together, and I think there's something between it."

Sonya ran through the page for an opening but found that the whole page was entirely sealed, much to her dismay.

**:Let me help.:** Bringing a claw forward I dragged its razor tip along the top of the page, creating a slit without damaging the paper.

"Thanks." Parting the slit, she dug her fingers in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As Sonya unfolded it, we were shown what appeared to be a map of a particular location; situated to the bottom left corner was an 'X' marked over a mountainous region.

"What's with the 'X'?" Sonya asked, turning to me for hints.

I shook my head. **:No clue. Could be anything.:**

But as she flipped the paper over, we were greeted with an even bigger surprise.

"Isn't this..."

**:Senkokura?:**

The dragon's head that was etched neatly on the rough paper was undeniably him despite the slight differences to the overall design; written below the drawing was a baffling inscription.

It reads 'Find this dragon...for the Dragon of Light will burn the looming darkness'.

* * *

**(END OF CHAPTER 13)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Without further a due, here's the next important chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**:Is that so?:** Senkokura rubbed his chin inquisitively, his voice showing no hints of surprise.

I was baffled at his calm response towards Sonya's claim. _Either that or he's one good actor._

"Yes, that's what I discovered," Sonya stood by her words. "There's even a sketch of you on the paper here-" she brought up the drawing and showed it to him, "-though the image turned out a little different than the real thing."

Lowering himself to one knee and bending down for a closer look, Senkokura studied the image thoroughly. **:Hmm, interesting.:**

**:You seem to be taking this quite calmly,: **I noted.

Getting back up, he replied, **:I'd be calling myself a liar if I said I'm surprised.:**

I cocked my head at his next baffling response. **:Eh?:**

**:Follow me.: **Senkokura ushered us as he walked off; both Sonya and I exchanging baffled glances.

"What's up with that?"

**:Let's just follow him.:**

Senkokura led us through the labyrinth, deeper than anywhere I had gone before._ This is one section I've never come across previously_, I thought as we turned into a corner and going down a spiral slope.

"This is some lair you got there," Sonya commented, marveling at the black void below us.

**:It is **_**our**_** lair, you mean,:** Senkokura corrected with a glance back at her.

_Something tells me he's troubled_, I noted to myself, sensing the tension in his voice.

Once we reached the bottom, he led us further into the cavern before reaching an underground river. Glancing over his shoulder, Senkokura nodded to us as he crossed the rushing river. Carrying Sonya on my head, I waded in and followed behind; the current was strong enough to sweep a human downstream but for a dragon our size, it was nothing.

**:Here we are,: **Senkokura said as he climbed the river bank.

"Eh?"

An ordinary-looking cave wall- with multiple stalagmites lining the ceiling and covering the wall's top portion- greeted us while baffling Sonya. "It's just a wall, Senkokura."

**:No Sonya,:** I rebutted her claim. **:It's not just the wall.:** As I focused my eyes and peered closer at it, the wall revealed something more.** :There seem to be...carvings on it.:**

**:These are images that I saw in my sleepless nights; images that have lingered around in my dreams for the past ten years, images that revealed absolutely nothing to me,:** Senkokura explained, his tone voicing his frustration.

He admitted further, **:I've never mentioned this to anyone before, until now. The dragon that Sonya shown me earlier is the same dragon that appeared in my dreams. Who is this dragon and why it appeared to me is beyond my understanding.:**

As I inspected further along the wall, Sonya added, "And these images on the wall, they're like records to you, right?"

Senkokura nodded. **:Yes, I thought if I can record these pictures down, maybe one day I can find an answer to these troubling visions.:**

"Well, looks like you've got your breakthrough now." Sonya leaned closer for a better view of the wall. "Too bad I can't see them in detail from the darkness."

I sparked a little light on the tip of my horn. **:Perhaps this should aid you.:**

"Thanks."

The images on the wall were random but they often featured two dragons- one was the dragon that appeared in Fango's drawing, the other an unidentifiable dragon of unknown origin. In scenes involving both dragons, they were always depicted as opposing forces, engaging either in a grueling battle or a heated face-off on opposite sides. Moreover, there were also puzzling scribbles written in unison with the drawings:

_"Light and dark forms the universe."_

_"Who is the Dragon of Light?"_

_"The light is closer than ever."_

_"The darkness shall return."_

_"Only he can end the darkness."_

_"Find your true path, or the future will be lost."_

"Well, that's informative," Sonya huffed with sarcasm, unable to hide her perplexity in her tone.

**:I think there's more actually down the line,:** I hinted as I noticed more carvings along the wall, disappearing further into the darkness of the cavern. **:But I'm not sure if I can go on when there's no background information for me to comprehend its meanings.:**

**:These images are not in order, and they're always depicted with the same theme,: **Senkokura explained.

"But why did you put these carvings here?"

**:It's an isolated place, no one ventured down here. Even if someone did stumble into it, they wouldn't know its origin,:** Senkokura revealed.** :Besides, it would be a mess to carve these images in my chamber.:**

**:These dreams, are they still going on?: **I queried.

Senkokura nodded, snorting his vexation.

"It must be hard on you," Sonya pitied.

**:It's just a matter of coping it, but to be honest I don't know how long my sanity will remain intact if this goes on for the rest of my life.: **

**:I believe this vivid dream of yours could be beyond coincidental, especially after what Sonya found,:** I theorised. **:And I believe the map in Sonya's hand could be the key that will help explain these images.:**

**:Or the cause to more sleepless nights,:** Senkokura huffed with arms crossed, annoyed.

* * *

Piercing through the thick, low clouds the cold wind blew against my hide, sending shivers down my spine and tail.

"Of all the time to be cold," Sonya complained as she sat cuddled on my head, sniffing. "And it's not even winter!"

**:Relax, Sonya,:** I assured, feeling slightly chilled myself. **:It's just one of those cool cloudy autumn days.:**

"Yes, but not this cold!" she exclaimed, sneezing in the process. "I can't even think how I'm going to cope with winter."

**:How far is the location on the map?: **Senkokura asked from above.

The sound of paper rummaging could be heard as Sonya responded, "Shouldn't be that far from here. Once the mountain range is in sight, we're on track."

**:I just hope we don't fly into them in this weather,:** I reminded.

**:Just keep your eyes ahead.:**

We flew on despite the questionable visibility, braving the elements that had so far failed to deter our efforts to reach the intended destination. The tree tops below us were mostly bald from the shedding, its brown leaves littered the floor of the woods as the landscape sped past like a treadmill.

**:Stay slow. Looks like we're here,:** Senkokura spoke minutes later, pausing in the air above us.

There, looming amidst the higher clouds, was the vast mountain range; its many snow-covered zeniths pierced through the roof of the world.

Sonya whistled in amazement. "Now that's colossal. I wonder how high these mountains could go, or how far they stretch."

**:Where is the exact location of the mark?: **Senkokura asked.

A pause later, she replied, "If I'm right, it should be beyond the second mountain layer."

We carried on with our search, flying through the gaps between the rocky mountains. The valley formed between layers were lush with plants that thrived on higher grounds as a river cut along the valley's path like veins._ Now this is one lovely spot for a home, _I noted to myself, spotting several well-preserved caves in addition to the abundant wildlife living throughout the fertile valley.

"One more to go."

Once we were across the second row of jagged mountains a great crater greeted our arrival; its many layers of soil exposed to the sky like a mouth in the earth.** :This is much larger than I anticipated,: **I commented while marveling at the magnitude of the gaping hole.

**:Let's set down at the center,:** Senkokura suggested, pointing at the only flat ground in the crater.

Folding our wings, we descended upon our intended landing spot, diving like an eagle upon its prey. Once we were in the crater's level we pulled our body back and braced our feet for the landing, opening our wings again for a controlled descent. With one strong flap of his wings, Senkokura landed gently while my trusty boosters ensured a smooth touchdown.

"Looks like the place's abandoned ages ago," Sonya addressed as she inspected the handiwork left behind. "I don't see any signs of further excavations going on around."

**:It's a total mess from my view,:** Senkokura said as he inspected the site inquisitively.

We scavenged the area for any clues that the archaeologists may have overlooked during the dig. Sweeping the soil with our claws, scraping on the crater walls, peering closely at suspicious markings we found; despite our best efforts no new discovery was made, much to my disappointment. **:Nothing...whatever those people were looking for, they got what they came for.:**

"Either that or they sweep up every other stuffs that came along with the mummy and the monoliths," Sonya proposed with annoyance in her voice.

**:Found anything yet, Senkokura?: **No reply returned. **:Senkokura?:**

Turning back I saw Senkokura staring at a wall, his tail held still like a tree branch, paying no attention to his surroundings.

"Maybe he's daydreaming?"

I cautiously approached the silent dragon, not wanting to break his focus on whatever he was staring at.

Stopping by his side, he finally said, **:I'm seeing...symbols here.:**

I looked up at the wall...and saw nothing.

**:I thought it was just my imagination, but they were too clear to be fake.:**

A long pause later, Sonya grumbled, "Great, first the cave wall in the lair, now this. Is my eyesight going bad already?"

**:Sonya, you're not the only one not seeing things.:** Returning to Senkokura, I asked, **:What kind of symbols?:**

Senkokura inspected closer. **:They seemed...sounded...old, ancient. Something familiar, yet not seen before in my life.:**

"He's creeping me out, Edea," Sonya whispered. "I hope he's not losing his mind already."

**:Hush, he's getting something here,:** I interjected silently. **:Can you read out?:**

**:I believe this could be a language of the old tongue. Let me try to interpret it.:**

Senkokura's eyes narrowed with intense focus as he deciphered the mysterious signs carefully. **:History...Path...Future.:**

He repeated. **:Let history...Be path...To future.:**

Feeling positive in his effort, he repeated again, **:Let history, be the path, to a bright future.:**

Turning to us, he proclaimed, **:This is what the symbol meant: 'Let history be the path to a bright future'.:**

Before any of us could comment the wall before Senkokura began glowing, revealing five mysterious symbols. With a domino-like effect, more symbols began unraveling before us, appearing throughout the crater walls with its captivating yet eerie blue glow.

**:Are these what you saw?:**

**:Only what I translated, and they were **_**not**_** this numerous.:**

A strong bluish flash caught us off-guard and we were overwhelmed by unexplainable images- images that were so surreal we thought we were transported back into another time period. The symbols on the walls sprouted forth like ghosts as they circled about in unison with the whirling images.

**:W-what's going on?: **I looked about, alarmed at the sudden onset of images flashing before my eyes.

Unlike me, Senkokura reacted calmer. **:This...this is exactly what I saw in my dreams!:**

Unbelievably, even Sonya was affected by the flood of pictures coursing around us. "I can see many images but they were quite hazy in my eyes. Edea, can you see clearly?"

I shook my head, much to her surprise. **:No, I'm just like you too. Senkokura, what about you?:**

The white-and-red dragon though revealed otherwise.** :These visions...they're too real to be a dream, too vivid to be an hallucination.:**

The cluttered images twirled about before combining together to create one gargantuan frame. It expanded further before enveloping us within a sphere, forming a panoramic view of the image. Despite the humongous size, my sight was still dogged by its blurriness. **:It's no good. I still can't make out what's going on.:**

"Neither can I," Sonya admitted. "But what do you think is going on around us?"

**:If you're expecting a wild guess, I can try.:** I observed as best I can, using my judgment to figure out its content. **:Hurrh, lots of things are going on around...lots of motion...Definitely not a slide show of still portraits.:**

Despite the strain in my eyes, I noticed a familiar theme running throughout the frame. **:Whatever happening's in there, a figure in white is always in my sight...:**

I shook my head, clearing the aching strain in my retina as the scenes carried on playing. This went on for several minutes before it mysteriously vanished before my sight, dissipating into thin air together with the symbols.

Silence filled the air. None of us moved a muscle, our draconic feet remained rooted to the ground while our brains comprehended the mind-numbing experience.

"Wow, that was..." Sonya struggled to get the right word from her mouth. "Mystifying."

Shaking my head in defeat, I admitted, **:I give up. I just can't find any answers to what I saw.: **_No thanks to that hazy view obstructing my vision._

"Well, we can look to Senkokura since he wasn't complaining at all." She turned her attention to him. "What did you see in there?"

Senkokura was exhaling loudly as he stepped back, leaning his back against the wall as if he had just accomplished a hard day's labour.

**:Are you alright? You looked drained.:**

Nodding, he replied, **:I'm fine, just taken aback.:**

"What did you see? Tell us please."

Regaining his composure, Senkokura began with a calm tone, **:In the beginning, before the genesis of life, two ethereal entities set foot on this barren land for the first time- they were the Dragon of Light and the Dragon of Darkness. Their existence created a cosmic balance that will become the foundation of life on earth: Light and dark, life and death, male and female, passive and aggressive. Polarity that were bound to its opposition.**

**:With these rules bound to the core of the world, life can thrive and flourish in all its magnificence.:**

"Like in perfect harmony?"

**:Yes, being one with the natural order of the cosmos.:**

His tone turned dark. **:This balance, though promised to be eternally held, was suddenly threatened from within the inner circle.:**

**:How?:** I asked anxiously.

**:For reasons unknown, the Dragon of Darkness lost its grip on the core principle and went berserk, devouring the world in darkness and plunging order into chaos. The Dragon of Light tried everything in its power to remedy its madness and restoring order but to no avail. As a result, it resorted to one last desperate option...**

**:A great battle ensued, with the Dragon of Light squaring off against the rogue dragon for the sake of the balance. The grueling battle- lasting for many years- took a terrible toll on the world, leaving fertile grounds charred with ruin and destruction. Life was on the brink of extinction...**

**:Unable to destroy its counterpart, the Dragon of Light turned to one final attempt at ending the battle- entombing the Dragon of Darkness.:**

_Oh no..._

A startling realisation struck me hard, the equivalent of being hit by a plane at full speed. **:Are...are you telling me...:**

Senkokura sighed and nodded gravely. **:Yes, I know what are you thinking, Edea. This site...is where the Dragon of Darkness was entombed.:**

"That makes some sense. Those monoliths that were found here must've been responsible for sealing the Dragon of Darkness away for good," Sonya theorised, feeling confident of her point. "But, why didn't the Dragon of Light just destroy it?"

Senkokura shook his head sharply. **:Destroying the Dragon of Darkness would meant crippling the balance beyond repair. With no balance, the universe around will collapse.:**

**:This is bad,:** I spoke gravely. **:In that case, the humans have gotten hold of a very dangerous entity; one that could bring death and destruction to the living.:**

"But with one problem, Edea," Sonya reminded, "they've lost it, thanks to that mad professor."

**:Perhaps the Dragon of Darkness has awoken and killed everyone on that flight, including that professor?: **I hypothesized.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll never know the truth."

**:Humans getting hold of the Dragon of Darkness is bad enough; to lose it in such a manner is a nightmare,:** Senkokura broke the silence, a touch of reluctance in his voice.

"So, what now?"

Senkokura sighed, his claws rubbing his temple. **:Pray it doesn't start its apocalyptic madness while I'm still in the dark over my destiny.:**

**:Destiny?:** I questioned back.

Senkokura tilted his head down, his eyes fixed on his claws. Maintaining a humble voice, he addressed, **:If my theory is true, I believe something in me is related to the Dragon of Light. But what they are...that's a different story.:**

"From those dreams and visions you got, that have to be true, right?" Sonya asked eagerly, hoping she was spot on. "I mean, you're the only one who can read the symbols around, and you're the only one who saw the visions clearly. Surely that theory of yours is too coincidental with all that has happened."

**:Even then, it's still a theory,:** I reminded Sonya with a neutral stance. **:As long as there is no solid proof, nothing is certain.:**

Senkokura flexed his claws, closing them into a fist. **:Those dreams, those visions...I begin to wonder if clairvoyance is at work here...:**

* * *

**(END OF CHAPTER 14)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And finally, here is the third important chapter of the fic. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Since our return, Senkokura has been acting different lately.

At times, he would be meditating in his secret chamber- the underground 'cavern of graffiti' (a personal name I came up with)- in solitude, where he spent hours in silence with his eyes closed, his head hung low and on his knees.

I observed him from the cavern's entrance, remaining quiet throughout his meditation session until I got bored and went my own way. Despite my curiosity, any questions I had were simply cast aside in my mind.

As the weeks went by, the autumn days turned colder as little flakes began sprinkling from the grey sky. The trees were void of its green coating as thin layers of ice began forming along the nearby riverbanks, the air chilly enough that our exhaled breaths became visible.

By then, the many campaigns that were launched during the autumn offensive were finally paying off for us...and the humans. The Master's territorial lines were drawn far back north, leaving behind ruined buildings, wrecked vehicles, and- during one of my tour of duties- destroyed machines that resembled birds. These mechanized drones, well-armed with dual laser repeaters, were amazingly versatile and speedy; trying to hit one with a blast was like catching a mosquito in one hand (not impossible, but difficult). Though simple in its design its construct was anything but, in particular its main 'brain' unit- because it consisted of an actual brain.

Actual, organic brain.

_So this is your sick attempt to instill total loyalty, isn't it Master? Using dragons' brains to power these mindless drones, _I thought with anger, nauseated at the sight of an exposed brain in one of the machine's battered head. _Just like what Anima forewarned us months ago. _

On another front, the humans were making their move too. With many of the Master's weapon facilities and resources crippled by us, Captain Akira and his men- along with other captains and their respective army- began their own push northward, meeting resistance that would've been heavier if it wasn't for our interference. From what Sonya gathered during her weekly visits to the capital, Captain Akira's men managed to push farther than they could ever hoped for, and the citizen's faith in the army were at an all time high.

With the Master's back against the wall and the armies of dragons and humans at its doorstep, does this mean the end is nigh?

Our road to victory, a shattered path beyond reach months ago, has finally been laid perfectly before us.

* * *

**:How many have failed to return?: **Senkokura questioned the scout before him.

**:Counting yesterday's one, six in total. Including the rescue party for the first missing scout.:**

**:This is bad,: **Air Blast spoke.** :Six dragons missing within four days, and all in the same northern region.:**

**:Whatever desperate plan the Master has, it won't bode us well,:** Kanopus voiced his concern.

**:We have to beef up our defences now,:** Anima suggested. **:If the missing scouts are any indication, I believe it is a clear harbinger of the Master's coming.:**

**:Assuming the Master knows where our lair is first,:** Wearthtitus added calmly.

**:I agree with Anima and Kanopus on that,:** Senkokura said. **:The Master is not one to be taken lightly of. Victory may be within reach, but as long as the Master is still at large, nothing is guarenteed just yet. Overconfidence in a war often spells disaster.:**

As Senkokura elaborated his plan, I remained by the sidelines with Sonya, awaiting the final plan to be revealed.

"You heard what they're discussing?"

I nodded. **:Yes, and it's concerning.:**

Sonya shrugged as she leaped off from my snout. "Well, since the Master has not known about this place, I think we shouldn't panic just yet. It'll create unrest among us."

**:Not necessary. Regardless we must never let our guards down. There's no telling when the inevitable will happen.:**

"As long as there are scouts on the lookout, we should know when that day will come."

A humming sound overhead caught my attention, my head jerking up in alarm.

"What is it?"

**:Something's above us...Wait, now something's dropping...:**

A massive object slammed to the ground next to us, catching us by surprise as I staggered back. That surprise turned to horror for Sonya as she gasped in shock.

It was a dead dragon, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

Sonya's cry caught the other dragons' attentions as they hurried over to the corpse.

The scout gulped. **:That's number seven...:**

I turned back up to the source of the sound. **:Something's up there.:**

**:I know,:** Senkokura said. **:We all heard it.:**

Breaking through the thick clouds a familiar humanoid figure descended smoothly upon our lair, its dark gray armor dull against the winter backdrop.

**:It's that Strict Judge machine.:** I pointed out as Senokura growled under his breath. _This is not good one bit._

The machine paused in mid-descent and hovered above us as a human stepped forth in full view atop the machine's shoulder.

"Is that all the audience I got?" Hideyoshi remarked plainly. "I expected more from a refugee's lair like this."

**:Hideyoshi! H-how did you find us?:**

"Ah, so you're residing here with these refugees too. That means your little child must be with you as well."

I felt Sonya's hand on my left foreleg, her fingers tensed.** :So you came here all the way just for her?:**

"Initially, yes." Hideyoshi straightened up as he addressed further, "But my objectives had changed since we last met. Now, you're on the Master's black list too, Raikoo."

**:You can try. But mark my word, this will not end well for you,:** I snarled back, baring my teeth at him.

**:You talk big, human,: **Air Blast jumped in. **:You and your machine will need more than just guts to take us down.:**

Hideyoshi laughed off the threat, a sense of dread brewing within me. "You're right. I need more than just guts alone. I need reinforcements!"

Looking around, my keen eyes caught sight of movements to the north and my jaw dropped in horror without a second thought.

As Air Blast gulped down his words, my worst fears came true.

Like carrion birds arriving on a corpse-strewn field, swarms of mechanized drones swooped upon their destination as their thrusters hummed out their arrival. Aligning with the drones were more Strict Judge machines, and from what I noticed, most were more heavily armed than the one Hideyoshi rode on.

We stood our ground, tensed for the biggest battle of our lives by far. Senkokura gritted his teeth as he glared defiantly at the massive armada of death machines blotting out the winter sky; Anima sat upright while eying out dauntlessly at her enemy despite her crippled state.

**:Air Blast, warn the others now. The Master's minions have arrived,:** Senkokura instructed.

As the serpent dragon left with the message, Hideyoshi smirked. "And to top this grand army off, a special someone would like to join in the fray too." As Hideyoshi raised his right arm up in a showing gesture, a blonde-haired man revealed himself atop the machine's head, decked in a formal suit complete with a tie around his neck and a grey coat covering his mid-sized frame.

A sense of unease spread throughout my body at the sight of the unrecognized man.

His eyes scanned about coldly, observing each one of us like a sergeant upon his cadets. Among all of us, he seemed to be taking a particular interest in me and Sonya...

With a calm demeanor, he spoke, "At long last, the hunt has finally come to an end."

_What?_

Looking about the land below him, he mocked, "So this is your little hideout. To be frank, I expected something better than this rabbit hole, Senkokura."

**:Who are you? How do you know my name?:**

Ignoring his question, he turned his attention elsewhere. "And this is where you're hiding out as well, Anima. As leader of the Raikoos, your treacherous turn gutted my heart, and to run off with my greatest creation like that is very irresponsible of someone your caliber."

Anima seemed unfazed. **:Gutted your heart? Hmph, I may not know you in person but your heart is about to get another reality check if you don't turn back at once.:**

He snorted back coolly. "We'll see."

**:Answer Senkokura's question! Who are you?:** Air Blast growled aloud.

The well-suited man ignored the demand again. "And lastly," he turned to me with an insidious stare, "Raikoo Edea, have you been taking good care of your precious Sonya?"

Baring my teeth, I spat back. **:None of your business!:**

"How do you know about us all?" Sonya demanded with a harsh voice.

Air Blast hissed irritatingly. **:Your ignorance is vexing me. Explain yourself now! Or I'll-:**

"Blow us off the sky?" The man spoke back with an uneasy calmness. "I highly doubt that would happen." By now all the drones and Strict Judge machines were gathered around him, awaiting their next order.

We stood our ground, showing no fear before this mysterious individual. With an insidious smirk, he beamed, "Seems like none of you recognized me. What a pitiful way for my enemies to be annihilated without them realizing that I, Professor Shinja Kawasami, was once their master."

* * *

_Impossible..._

_The Master, the most hated figure of the war, was a human?_

_No, not just a human, but Shinja Kawasami?_

"You...you're that missing scientist fifteen years ago!" Sonya exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, not missing, just gone AWOL," Professor Shinja, the Master, corrected.

**:Which means...Oh, no.:** I recoiled in dread at a mind-numbing conclusion, taking a step back inadvertently. **:You have the Dragon of Darkness in your possession!:**

Professor Shinja grinned in glee. "Indeed I have."

Air Blast returned with every available dragons he could find within the compound and interior of the lair, including Thunderbolt, Kobakukono, Kanpa, and Goraoh. While some of the Raikoos were also with Air Blast, the remainder, including Schumacher and Flashness, were currently on duty in the northeast.

Senkokura clenched his fists while Sonya shuffled back against my front claws. "What...what have you done with it?" Sonya stammered.

"What I've done?" The professor scorned at her fear. "Why, many things of course. But my greatest invention of all from fifteen years of research are the Raikoos themselves."

"What are you implying here? That you created them?"

"Yes, but with one extra ingredient: Genes from the Dragon of Darkness."

My jaw dropped at the startling revelation as stunned gasps and murmurs rang among the Raikoo ranks.

"Don't you see now, Raikoos? All of you are descendents of the Dragon of Darkness." He added, "Since your birth, you have never failed to impress my fellow scientists; superior to ordinary dragons in all aspects, fearless in high-profile tasks, boosting morale in my army. But in my eyes, your creation was just a stepping stone in my life-long work; a necessary factor in exploring new and better ways to improve the process required for the job.

"In the end, your births are part of my grand experiment; to usher in the beginning of the Age of Darkness. Had you not turned your backs on your creator, you would've been rewarded handsomely in this new era of mine."

**:Age of Darkness huh?: **Anima mocked at the Master's vision. **:Come to think of it, I believe we had no more qualms for where we are now. We prefer living under the light, anyway.:** The other Raikoos- I included- growled in approval at her choice.

The Master snorted unamused. "Well, in that case, be prepared to answer the Dragon of Darkness once I routed the whole lot of you."

**:That's not possible! The Dragon of Darkness is now nothing more but a withered mummy,: **Senkokura interjected. **:You're just a delusional human, making up lies to generate dissent.:**

"Open your eyes, foolish Senkokura!" The Master's voice boomed unnaturally loud. "What more do you know about the Dragon of Darkness besides it being the polar opposite of the Dragon of Light?"

Now it was his turn to be taken aback. **:How did-:**

"Please don't act as if you're the only one who knows about this. It makes you look like an imbecile," the Master derided in response. "I know everything about the Dragon of Light and Darkness, of the role they played in the cosmic balance. I know the Dragon of Darkness went mad and got entombed by the Dragon of Light. And lately, I just learned I can set things right myself, but it will require your death in return, Senkokura."

**:Over my dead body!:**

The Master smirked wickedly. "I knew you'll say that." Raising a pointed finger at our group, he uttered, "Dynamo Spark B units, Strict Judge units, commence the assault."

The drones, dubbed Dynamo Spark B, and Strict Judge machines split off and began raining down hell in the form of lasers, missiles and bullets. We immediately broke off the moment the attack commenced and retaliated back fiercely with our own set of attacks. Below me, Sonya set up a barrier around my frame as bullets ricochet off, missiles exploded and lasers deflected off harmlessly against the shield.

"Edea, let's go. Trust me, I have what it takes to help you."

Trusting her strength- and realizing the danger of leaving her alone with Hideyoshi around, I scooped her up and allowed her to climb on the back of my neck before taking flight. But with Sonya generating her shield around me, my progress on the battlefield became a breeze. The enemy units' attacks were fruitless against Sonya's shield as I retaliated with my Dairaika attack. Despite their nimbleness, the Dynamo Spark drones couldn't outrun me forever as my Dairaika swept through the sky like an inescapable net, taking down drones by the dozens. The Strict Judge machines shared the same problem as well with fruitless attacks on me, though their tougher armor meant summoning a stronger Dairaika in response.

Unable to attack with Sonya's shield up I became a scourge of the enemy, a painful thorn in their side that they could not remove.

With the added advantage, I decided to help out those who were struggling to contain the numerous enemy units that were hounding them, until Sonya's shield broke down.

"Sorry, Edea. I can't hold my shield up forever. My body needed energy too."

_Drats..._

Several stings caught me in my hindquarters, a dose of reality check for my vintage confidence. Above me, several Dynamo Spark drones dove down in formation as they hailed down their dual autoguns, their sight locked on me like a hawk upon a pigeon. Without Sonya's shield, I was forced to take evasive maneuvers, veering to my left and dodging the many lasers whizzing past. **:Hold on tight!:** I warned Sonya as I spun right and upon leveling out, dove up in a long steep climb. Even with the maneuver the lasers' trajectories refused to leave my back.

_Now I've got you._

At a certain height I cut off my afterburners, pausing for a second in mid-climb before spinning around and diving like a meteor upon the unsuspecting drones. True to my expectation, they barely had the time to react before being sliced apart by my claws, their shattered frame falling back down in humiliation.

"Way to go!"

Below, the battle between the free dragons and the Master's automated minions intensified. From my level, I got a good view of the battlefield: Anima (despite her paralyzed state) and Wearthtitus formed a great team- with Anima knocking down any drones she targeted with her water-based attacks while Wearthtitus maneuvered his way around the field, dodging missiles and lasers that were aimed mostly at Anima; the same could be said of Goraoh and Kanpa who managed to disable a Strict Judge; while Thunderbolt hacked and slashed at any enemy units within his sight. Even Guancoo was in the midst of the brawl, overloading a Strict Judge to destruction with his devastating breath attack.

The machines, however, were not to be denied that easily despite the tough resistance shown by our forces. Unlike the earlier models we encountered, the current Dynamo Spark drones were no pushovers; their new laser beams could be charged up and once fired, could punch through the toughest dragon hide, as one unfortunate dragon found out when a beam went through his super-tough chest plates like an arrow through an apple. The Strict Judge proved a tougher nut to crack especially for those new to face it; one inexperienced dragon decided to go melee on it and ended up with a crushed neck, courtesy of the machine's own bare hand.

As the intense battle rumbled on, my eyes scanned around and spotted a Strict Judge machine trying to ambush Senkokura from behind; the latter unaware of its presence. Moving in at top speed, I charged up my Dairaika attack and before the machine could launch any of its weapons, I launched mine at its back. The blast struck it hard as electricity coursed about its metallic frame. The attack managed to wind it up as it turned its attention on me, forgetting Senkokura eventually.

_I need to find its main weakness. Pummeling it constantly with my Dairaika attack alone will be too time-consuming..._

Brushing off my earlier attack, the Strict Judge machine responded by revealing its many missile pods behind its armored chest plates.

_Bingo._

"TARGET ACQUIRED. FIRING-"

The machine never stood a chance as my quick-drawn lightning bolts struck its exposed missile pods. Like a torch on barrels of fuel, the armed missiles went off simultaneously and the impending super explosion ripped the machine to pieces, its torso totally obliterated.

_Now that's a blast._

**:How's your fight?:** Senkokura linked up with me as he swatted a drone that was chasing him with his tail.

**:Still going strong,:** was my reply as I ducked from several laser blasts from a drone before raking its undercarriage with my claws.

**:The Master's not pulling back any punches on us. He want us down for the count badly.:**

Realizing of the Master's presence on the battlefield, I scanned my surroundings and spotted a Strict Judge hovering close the cloud lines, away from the battle below. **:He's not pulling punches, all right.:** I tapped Senkokura with my tail and pointed to him the lone machine with my horn. **:What say we give him a taste of the battle below.:**

**:Right with you on that.:**

Together we made our way towards the lone Strict Judge, leaving the chaotic battlefield below. As we closed in, Sonya build up her shield once again and this time it was big enough to envelop both me and Senkokura along.

**:Dairaika!:**

**:Light Wave!:**

Both our attacks burst forth in a furious blaze, super-heating the air surrounding the energy's arc. The machine managed to evade my attack but failed to get far enough from Senkokura's and the blast caught it in the right arm. It lurched dangerously to its right but managed to sustain its altitude.

**:It's still alive,:** I growled at my failed attack.

**:That'll be the least of our concern now,:** Senkokura reminded as I noticed two figures leaping off the damaged machine; the latter descending down soon after.

_Is the Master that stupid to be jumping off at this height? _

No, he wasn't. In fact, he knew what he was doing, to our detriment.

"Ahh! My arm!" Sonya cried as she lost her hold on the shield, the barrier dissipating before us.

**:Arggh!:** Before I could check on her, Senkokura roared in pain as he held a claw to his right eye, catching my attention. Unbeknownst to him, I spotted Hideyoshi clutching around Senkokura's right wing as he struggled to hold on.

**:Senkokura, it's Hideyoshi! He's on-:**

A pair of human hands caught hold of my crest, catching me off guard and cutting my warning off.

"How about a little break from the battle," the Master uttered.

Inexplicably my whole body went limp and my afterburners ceased to function. To make matters worse I lost all feeling of my body, like a sudden, unexplainable onset of paralysis, as the grey heavens grew farther from view; the air screaming against my back and inoperative wings. At the same time, a sick crack whipped the air followed by an agonizing roar; I realized something seriously wrong has happened to Senkokura. To my anguish I was powerless to help him, multiplied with the fact that I was powerless to help myself either.

"What are you doing? You're going to crash!" Sonya screamed frantically as she held on for her life. Then she gasped out, "Edea, the Professor is on your neck. Do something!"

With jaws clenched, I focused and struggled but couldn't even raise a clawed digit, never mind a limb. _GGRAAAAHHH!_ My mind screamed in torment at my powerless state as my descent became faster and uncontrollable; the earth drew closer with every passing second.

_No, no, no, no, no! _

With fifty meters left to spare, the feelings to my body came back to life as suddenly as it disappeared earlier and my afterburners burst to life instinctively. Righting myself I adjusted my wings' bearings and pulled as hard I could, leveling out from the perilous plunge. Unable to ascend in time, I braced myself as my feet hit solid ground, nearly buckling forward from the rough landing if it wasn't for my balance.

Once I arrived to a standstill, Sonya leaped off from my back to the ground, shaken from the ordeal.

**:Are you okay?:** I asked concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. But," she replied with an uncomfortable tone. "I didn't intend to jump off you like that."

At that moment, a white figure crashed violently to the ground as the earth cracked upon its impact, a small crater formed around its body.

**:Senkokura!:**

The white-and-red dragon moaned painfully as he remained on the shattered ground; his right wing was bent at an unnatural angle, and a bone fragment protruded through the said wing's joint.

"Thanks for cushioning the hard fall. Never knew you dragons could be so generous," Hideyoshi taunted as he leaped off Senkokura's broken body.

Sonya stepped back at the sight of Hideyoshi. Spotting her reaction, he sneered. "Is that how you greet a person who just cheated death? Now why don't you be a good girl and come with me, back to our rightful home."

**:Stay away from her, Hideyoshi!:** I barked threateningly as Senkokura climbed agonizingly to his feet despite the nasty fall he took. **:If you dare lay a hand on her-:**

"I think not."

Again I lost command of my body- this time I was rooted to the spot, frozen in place. _Not again..._

"For as long I have you in my sight, you are now my puppet," the Master asserted from atop my head where he landed in mid-air.

**:H-how...how are you doing this?:** I asked between clenched jaws, pumping every ounce of energy into moving my body but to no avail.

"Years of countless research on the Dragon of Darkness has yielded some breakthroughs for me. Your creation is one, and now this- the ability to control a Raikoo's body, thanks to tissues cultured from my prized specimen and fused into mine. All courtesy to the wonders of science."

From where I stood, my eyes caught sight of Sonya using her barrier as a weapon as she unleashed it towards Hideyoshi, spreading out like a mini shockwave. The smug man managed to block the attack with his arms but was shoved back several feet by the force of the impact. Grinning, he remarked, "Not bad for a kid like you. But you're just delaying the inevitable." He lashed forward with lightning speed and hammered against Sonya's shield with his fists and legs. Six hits later her barrier broke and she leaped back as Hideyoshi pounced onward like a hungry lion.

"One breakthrough leads to more opportunities in scientific advancement," the Master added. "And this is where individuals like Hideyoshi and Sonya came about."

My eyes flared intensely at my paralyzed state, glaring up at the Professor's voice. **:So...you turned normal people...into one of your guinea pigs? Is this how people like Sonya lost her freedom?:**

"Hideyoshi was just an arrogant youth when he signed up voluntarily," the Master revealed. "Sonya, on the other hand," he chuckled proudly, "was something more. She called you 'father'...because she was born from you."

My struggle to move ceased at that instant, replaced by a mind-numbing disbelief that blanked out my brain completely. **:WHAT?:**

"You see, this is the beauty of genetic engineering. Thanks to the successful trial of binding human and dragon DNA like I've done to myself and Hideyoshi, I decided to go one step further by creating a new breed of humans; ones who are far greater than petty ordinary humans. Your precious Sonya was just one of the few artificial humans who were genetically engineered via fusion of human and dragon DNA. It wasn't easy though- odds of success vary between individual genes, be it dragon or human."

I glowered up at his voice. **:You and your bizarre researches. You're nothing but a mad, delusional scientist.:**

"Like I said, breakthrough leads to opportunities. When there are opportunities at hand, goals can be achieved, dreams become reality, destinies fulfilled. Each opportunities are like pieces to a jigsaw puzzle," the Master spoke confidently.

"All I need is the final piece to complete that puzzle, my ultimate goal." I felt him kneeling down and placing a hand on my head near my horn. "That piece..."

**:Sonya...:** I growled on his behalf grudgingly, hating myself for being this mad man's pawn.

He chuckled. "No. You."

My jaw slackened at his answer as my mind melted in further bafflement. Even Sonya's yelp failed to wake my senses as Hideyoshi struck her in the face with an elbow, stunning her long enough for her opponent to shift behind her and planting a hard chop to her neck, knocking her out cold.

"Enough talk. Time to end this battle." Seconds later the Master addressed, "Send in the DBE units, now."

**:Stay...away from her!:** I heard Senkokura roar out in desperation as he swiped his claws at Hideyoshi, preventing him from reaching Sonya's unconscious form.

With a tinge of glee in his voice, the Master spoke, "How about a little demonstration of what my power is capable of, hm?"

Those were the last words that reached my head. A swift second later, my mind came back to life...to unveil the horror before me. My eyes were filled with dread at the sight before me; my face tainted with streaks of liquid, a strong metallic scent lingered the air; and staggering back in shock was Senkokura, his right hand pressed against his neck as blood began spurting out in nauseous amount.

The chosen Dragon of Light was lost for words, either that or he was forcefully muted by the copious blood flooding his throat as he fell to one knee, choking. I staggered back fearfully when a wet sensation alerted my attention. Trembling, I forced my eyes down while raising my right claw up...

They were slick with thick, crimson blood as it dripped off to stain the earth.

_No...this...this can't be..._

**:Senkokura!:** Kanpa hurried over to his mortally-wounded compatriot and gasped at the severity of his injury. He turned and, upon spotting my blood-soaked face and claw, frowned with rage. **:You idiot! What have you done?:**

**:Kanpa, I...I don't know. I-I have no knowledge of what transpired,:** I explained as fear flooded my bewildered mind, unaware of the human jumping off from my head.

Before he could respond, a flash of steel ran across his neck and a similar sight followed- blood geysering from his slit throat as he keeled over.

"Chalked another kill to my tally," Hideyoshi stated proudly, flicking his bloodied sword clean of Kanpa's blood.

"That's enough, Hideyoshi," the Master said. "Grab the girl and move out. The DBE units are arriving." He later added, "As for you..."

A powerful mental tug gripped my mind as my legs carried me reluctantly towards the Master's 'call'. "Your battle is over, Raikoo. You and your dragon rebels shall die a traitor's death."

My eyes peeked up, and approaching the lair overhead were three unknown dragons, looking more mechanical than flesh and blood. With limited movement, I strained my gaze around at my surroundings- Kanpa remained motionless on the ground but Senkokura somehow managed to stagger away despite the slit throat. From what I could view, the situation grew desperate. Despite the staggering losses, the Master's gargantuan army kept pouring in unfazed as the newly arrived trio of mechanical dragons began raining havoc on the surviving defenders. However, due to my restrained state, I was neither able to identify the nature of the three dragons' attacks nor the kind of damage they're duking out.

But from the sound echoing throughout the battlefield, it was bad. Very bad.

**:We have to get out of here. We're being hammered badly!:** A desperate call rang out from one side of the field.

**:We're not leaving this place to the Master. I'll fight till the very end if I have to!: **Thunderbolt's voice echoed in defiance.

**:She's right. As much as I hate admitting it, this battle is lost,:** I heard Anima acknowledging with a disgruntled tone.

**:Senkokura! No!:**

On another side of the battlefield, Guancoo's commanding tone roared out. **:Fall back now! Head for the forest!:** At that moment a massive blast rocked the earth near where he was and silence followed, his fate unknown.

_I...must...help..._

Gritting my teeth, I struggled to break free of the Professor's mental grip and with enormous effort, I managed to halt my advance much to the surprise of the Master. With that window of opportunity, I charged up my energy and unleashed my Dairaika towards the Master. The blast failed to hit its target as the Master leaped away in time with superhuman speed, much to my dismay.

"Impressive. You managed to break free of my hold," the Master praised with a smirk. "In that case, it's time for drastic measures."

Holding up a hand towards me, the mental intrusion struck my mind again as I became paralyzed on the spot. While fighting to rid my brain of the mental hold, the Professor uttered, "Hideyoshi, put him down."

Several sharp jabs struck me and my desperate struggle came to an abrupt halt. Looking down, four darts protruded from my left foreleg; their needles plunged deep through the thick hide. Within seconds, an unbearable light-headed feeling overwhelmed my senses. My legs grew weak as my body began tiring out with every heart beat like a parasite draining its host of life. Even as my energy level continued dwindling mercilessly, I refused to give in, fighting with all my might to stay awake and combating the effect of whatever that has entered my blood stream.

_I'm...not...going...down..._

A powerful blow to my face ended that valiant attempt and I toppled like a tree.

"That'll put him down for good," remarked Hideyoshi from afar.

"Strict Judge, take him away."

A cold hand grabbed my neck and hauled me over a colder shoulder, my consciousness still refusing to slip as the anguish cries of my fellow dragons rang through the equally colder air of dusk. With the last remaining fiber of strength, I raised my head for one final view of the battlefield. The earth was littered with corpses, both mechanical and organic. The trio of dragons- which I strongly believed were the mentioned DBE units- continued to lay waste on the lair. While some of the dragons managed to escape into the woods, they were relentlessly pursued by the rampaging machines, showered with lasers and lead as they stormed in.

There was no visual of Senkokura, though Anima and Wearthtitus remained by the edge of the forest, covering fire against the machine army while the survivors disappeared into the dark woods.

The substance proved too much to handle despite my valiant spirit. Eventually, my vision blurred and my world turned black. My battle was officially over.

We lost.

* * *

**(END OF CHAPTER 15)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Darkness reigned my consciousness for some time. But like a dark tunnel, a light began to form at the far end as I stepped forth without hesitation.

A thick haze shrouded the world before me as my vision adjusted itself to the ambiance of the surrounding. Clearing my dazed head, I gazed about and standing firmly before me was a lone human; its arms folded behind its back.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Good, good," the Master greeted in a calm but insidious tone.

_You..._

The sound of the Master's voice was suffice enough a wake-up call as an angry flow of energy coursed through my veins, my heart hungry for vengeance. An earth-trembling roar escaped my throat at the sight of the mad man, my fury vented forth for all to hear it. **:You bas-:**

Instead of lashing out with my claws I ended up struggling to even raise them, and found them held tightly to my sides. **:What in the-?:**

The Master smirked. "As long as you remain in your tractor cell, you might as well drop your plan on harming me. Just float back and watch as I accomplish my life-long dream."

True to the Master's words, neither of my limbs refused to budge despite my valiant but futile effort. I realized I was held in a standing position; my forelegs hung to my sides while my hind legs and tail felt nothing but air beneath them.

**:What do you want with me?:** I demanded with a growl.** :If you wish for some grand execution, then get on with it. I'd rather embrace death than to hear about your dreams.:**

The Master laughed, unamused. "Eager for death now? Huh, tough luck at that."

Turning to another individual at a console panel, he ordered, "Reveal the package."

A scientist flipped a single button as lights began flickering on at the center of the chamber, revealing a massive pillar looming over us. More scientists worked tirelessly on the sidelines as they monitored various readings on multiple screens installed next to the pillar while complex machinery on another corner hummed an eerie note like a death knell.

As the scientist tapped on more buttons, the pillar made a loud clanking noise as it began descending into the floor, revealing a glass cylinder behind it.

"Behold..."

The cylinder was filled with green liquid that bubbled rhythmically like a beating heart, with confusing arrays of wires and tubes strung at the top of the container. As more of the container was revealed, a familiar creature floated lifelessly with wires and tubes from the top and base of the cylinder attached to its obsidian body.

"The Dragon of Darkness."

I viewed the corpse-like form in awe; its body design resembled that of the Raikoos it bore- from head down to its tail- as a sense of fear sprouted in my heart, forced to face an entity that desired a lifeless world. Its eyes were void of life- no eyeballs, no eyelids, just empty sockets. Its hide bore visible scales, though they were mostly overlapped by black crystalline shards that formed a formidable armor. Rows of long, jagged teeth protruded along its lips like a creature from a nightmarish realm. Floating in the center of its void chest, a rhombus-shaped transparent shard stood out from its obsidian hide, and like its eyes it was filled with nothingness.

"How does it feel now, Raikoo? Coming face-to-face with your ancestor."

I shook my senses back and regained my composure, immediately noting a problem.** :This must be a fake. The body doesn't look authentic to me.:**

The Master took one glance of the entity before replying, "If you think this is a mannequin, you're partly true on that. You see, the real Dragon of Darkness has withered down to a pathetic corpse, too decomposed for us to revive it in its current state. If we can't revive the old body, we'll just clone a new one from it. So what you're seeing here is a perfect copy of the Dragon of Darkness, down to its tiniest cell."

He added on, "But despite its perfection, it's still missing that one final piece to the puzzle: You."

**:What have I got to do with it?:**

The Master smirked as he gestured to another of his colleague. "Prepare the rejuvenation."

As the scientist began work on the machinery, the Master explained, "Only recently I learned, to my surprise, that of all the Raikoos I've created, your genetic makeup resembled the closest to that of the Dragon of Darkness. In other words, your DNA, your life source, is the key in reviving the Dragon of Darkness."

Hearing his explanation, my heart feared the worst- I became the architect of the end of the world, involuntary or otherwise.

**:Is that why you didn't execute me when the Raikoos caught me?:**

"Ah, that. To be honest, I do want you executed at that time. But thanks to my fellow scientists alerting me of your genetic potential, you were spared." Laughing to himself, he admitted, "How things would've been different had I proceeded with your termination."

Stepping closer, he stated chillingly, "Because your life was spared then, millions will now die in return."

The Master's dark statement shook me to my very core. My limbs struggled to break free from the beam's hold, every bit of strength I had pumped furiously through every fiber of muscles like fuel in an engine, but no matter how hard I tried it all led to nowhere. My teeth gritted in extreme anguish at my failure to break free, to stop the Master's vision from becoming an apocalyptic reality.

"Master, the rejuvenation is ready."

"Proceed."

Machinery whirred loudly to life in a crescendo, drawing my attention from my futile struggle. The tubes and wires in the container attached to the lifeless figure throbbed about as electrical pulses sent jolts into the body while a red substance flowed along the tube.

**:If you will, I have one final question.:**

The Master turned back to me. "And that would be?"

**:How did I end up being a part of Sonya's creation? I do not remember contributing anything in that matter.:**

"Directly, you didn't. Indirectly, you did. In case you've forgotten, let me refresh you that we conducted blood tests on every mature dragons before assigning them their first mission, just to make sure they're in excellent condition."

With a short chuckle, he added, "Of course, since we have your blood sample, we decided to put it to better use instead of leaving them idle in a damp cabinet."

_What?_ My rage went off like a dynamite. If it wasn't for the beam, my claws would have balled into fists, shaking with enough anger to knock a dragon out cold. _This creep of a human. How dare he used me, my blood, for his own agenda. Damn, who knows how many other samples have he used for his twisted experiments._

The readings on the screens fluctuated actively as a screen measuring what could be its heart rate began beeping to life, amazing the scientists who were monitoring the rejuvenation process.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, to make my dream come true. Tough luck it has to end this way." He made a mocking salute with his left arm, when a dark foreign voice took over his mouth. **:Farewell, Raikoo Edea.:**

_What the?..._

He turned away without delay and headed to join the other scientists at the main console panel, away from my cell. After one final check, the remaining scientists emptied the area and crowded by the complex panel, in anticipation for the Master's next move.

"Readings are stable, no signs of dangerous fluctuations," one scientist reported.

"Heart rate stable, cellular activity rising, brainwave readings...normal," another reported shortly.

"Good, start the flow. Let's bring him to life, once and for all," the Master commanded.

Before me, the cylinder emptied itself of the green substance as the liquid drained into the floor of the container, leaving the soaking remains of the black body within. As I looked on, the body twitched about like a fish out of water as I felt jolts of electrical currents flowing down along the wires into the lifeless form.

"Nerve reflex seems good. Readings show no signs of trauma."

"Good, begin the jump start."

The sound of the current flowing became evident, my heart raced at the cracking flow of the electricity. With one mighty influx, the body made a massive jerk as its torso rose up from the effect of the powerful current; its head lifting with its neck momentarily before falling back, lifeless like its body.

"Again."

The blast struck again. The body jolted once more but went back limp again.

"Again."

Another blast, but no result.

"Again."

Voltage after voltage of electrical force assaulted the body mercilessly, but that was all it needed. One final massive influx later, its neck firmed up and its head remained raised; the black holes for eyes looked on like a living corpse.

"My God..."

The creature turned its head towards the group of scientists by the panel and all of them cringed in terror, save for one.

"We're not through yet," the Master spoke with disturbing calmness, looking on like he was a friend. To my amazement, he split from the terrified group of scientists and sauntered fearlessly towards the black creature.

"Open the tank," I heard the Master requested in a trance-like tone.

The scientists recoiled in shock. "Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, just do it."

One of the scientist pressed a button and the glass cylinder slid down into the floor. As the scientists held their breath anxiously, the Master approached closer before the dark dragon as its soulless eyes wandered towards the lone human.

I held my own composure, unsure of what the dark entity would do to the small, feeble figure before it. _Please do the right thing and squash him with your foot._

The dragon made a metallic growling noise as the Master stood unperturbed. "Your eternal slumber is now at an end. The world shall tremble before your presence once more." Turning in my direction, he added, "And on top of that, I have a special gift for you, something to replenish your energy."

Then, as it happened earlier, the dark voice spoke from the Master's human mouth. **:Feast on his soul.:**

The creature eyed the Master with an emotionless glare for several seconds before swerving its corpse-like head in my direction.

Panic coursed through my body as I fought to break free with all my might. The sight of those black holes gazing at me like a hungry nightmarish beast sent the fear in my heart skyrocketing to unendurable levels, breaking down what strength I had left in me.

Multiple obsidian tentacles sprouted from the black void in its chest; their mouths tasting the air as they snaked about, curious of the new surroundings. With a spine-chilling hiss from the creature's mouth, the tentacles seized and turned their attention towards their prey: me.

My eyes widen in terror as the tentacles lunged forward at viper-like speed, their fangs eager for my flesh. Rooted within the beam, I became sitting duck as the concentrated tentacles pierced through my abdomen with ease; their mouths piercing through muscles and bones like spears.

Pain was all I felt as an agonized howl escaped my mouth; the chamber rocking from the thunderous noise. The experience was beyond unbearable, too excruciating for words to describe alone. The tentacles latched firmly like a leech against its host as I gritted my teeth from the extreme agony overpowering my senses, my eyes screwed shut as my breathing became rapid.

"Too much to bear already?" the Master scoffed. "Pity, that's just the beginning..."

The dark dragon unleashed a soul-wrenching roar as the tentacles within responded. Without warning, I was racked by an unknown but horrific sensation, resulting in a merciless jolt that ran through my whole body. My eyes flashed open in shock as a muted gasp escaped my throat. Whatever the Dragon of Darkness was doing, it was too mind-numbing to comprehend.

Physically, the immense pain within me broke my scale of comprehension, my nervous system going haywire like an overloaded machine; it felt as if my spinal cord was ripped clean from my back.

What frightened me most, however, was the effect on my soul, my life source. Deep inside I screamed through my soul for mercy, its power waning as the raw energy it possessed was drained away by the hungry, parasitic appendages.

Everything inside me was falling apart. My organs felt like they were hammered into pulp by sledgehammers as an intense feeling of malaise overwhelmed me. As my torso hunched from the nauseating sensation, a gargled choke caught me off guard and I vomited violently; a ghastly concoction of blood and digestive fluids staining the tentacles and floor.

Defenseless and frail, the horrid experience progressed without reprieve. By now, my heart beat began fading at an alarming rate as my internal systems gave up. The world around me turned crimson as liquid from my burning eyes trailed down my face; the heavy, metallic odor of blood filled my bleeding nostrils.

The unmistakable figure of the Master approached my ravaged body, smirking at my torment with twisted glee. In my current state, I could care no further for any of his boastful lectures.

Because of my existence, millions will soon meet a grim fate- starting with me.

Thick, crimson blood pooled beneath as more flowed copiously from my mouth, nostrils and eyes. My vision deteriorated to blackness as my failing body shuddered uncontrollably, going into shock from the massive trauma inflicted. Deep within, I felt my dying soul falling into a dark void; all hope for my redemption, all hope for my friends, all hope for the world, forever gone.

Only a fool would give up on hope that easily, a dark, powerful voice spoke from within the looming void.

One last valiant beat, and my heart finally gave up. The world around me disappeared from my senses.

And everything became light as feather.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_Cold...quiet...light... This is death's embrace, isn't it?_

A smirk echoed in the darkness.

_:If that's what you believe.:_

Surprise came knocking on my door.

_Who...what are you?_

_:A long lost being, trapped in limbo for all eternity. I bore the hallmarks you possess, the one responsible for your kind's genesis... I am the Dragon of Darkness.:_

Another smirk, one from my own.

_Well then, what are you waiting for? Consume my life and plunge Rikyu into chaos, into oblivion beyond existence._

Silence...

_Do it... Do it now!_

Another silence...

_:Do not assume what you have seen as true, child. Deception has a way of twisting the real truth, for the entity that walks the land now as we speak is nothing but a farce, an outrage to my name and reputation.:_

Bafflement greeted me.

_What are you saying?_

_:That body, the one who consumed your soul, is not me; not what you, Senkokura or the Dragon of Light thought.:_

_How can I trust the one who wished every living being dead?_

_:Judge me, once I tell my side of the story.:_

A long pause.

_I'm listening._

_:The entity that almost ended life in the past, that brainwashed that poor human, that started this unnecessary bloodshed, that devoured your life... is Darx.:_

Doubts ran high in the emptiness.

_Convince me further._

_:Darx is a rogue entity that thrives on chaos, a trickster that knows no compassion, no emotion, no empathy for others.:_

_Why didn't Senkokura or the Dragon of Light know about this?_

_:Assuming Senkokura has seen the events chronicled by the Dragon of Light, only I knew of Darx's existence.:_

_How?_

_:Because...:_

A hesitant pause.

_:He came from me.:_

_So, by the end of the day, it all still goes back to you, Dragon of Darkness._

_:ENOUGH! You have never felt how long I yearned for redemption, for the day my mistake can be reversed and the catastrophic past prevented from becoming a reality.:_

A presence loomed large overhead.

_:We are in limbo, trapped in a void between life and the afterlife. If you are really dead, devoured by me, your spirit would cease to exist anymore, your life energy becomes a part of me and we would not be having this conversation!:_

Contemplation runs deep.

_You got me there._

A satisfied snort blew forth.

_But I'm puzzled, what do you have in mind for a dead dragon?_

_:Dead, true. But not for long.:_

A whirlwind of energy ran riot in the darkness as changes overran me, a blanket of pure energy wrapping my ethereal form. The sensation- intense and alien- lasted only seconds before vanishing.

_Wh-what did you do to me?_

_:I have altered your body's composition by improving your adaptability to the powers I've passed over.:_

_Powers? You mean your dark powers?_

_:Being fearful already? One with dark powers doesn't condemn one into darkness. It all goes down to how one chooses to wield it. In the end, the actions of one will be judged, not the power.:_

_What do you intend for me with these new powers?_

An unamused chuckle echoed.

_:It's obvious, isn't it? There are tasks at hand that requires immediate attention; tasks that will help set things right if you understand.:_

_Tell me then._

_:Good. Head straight for the professor's main science facility in the north and destroy my mummified remains...and by destroy I expect total destruction- down to the tiniest gene. Without it, no one can get their hands on the power it possesses.:_

_You mean the Master's main base?_

_:That's what I said.:_

Hesitancy runs deep.

_But I'm trapped here. Even if I do return, my body would be too ravaged to do any good._

A confident laugh echoed loudly.

_:Don't be so sure just yet...:_

A speck of light flickered ahead.

_What's going on?_

_:Time's running short. I will return to you once you've completed the first task at hand.:_

The light grew blindingly bright.

_:And I wish you enjoy the gift I had for you on the other side...:_

* * *

A sharp, startled gasp escaped my mouth as I emerged from a watery exit.

_Nice place to drop me off_, I thought sarcastically while hacking water from my lungs.

Breathing deeply, I scanned my surroundings amidst the open waters; the sky above shrouded by a thick veil of pitch black clouds, the sun a deep azure sphere like a dot against a black portrait.

_Don't tell me it's the end already..._

Some distance away, a silhouette of an unknown landscape caught my eyes as I headed towards my destination of interest; it was near enough that the shoreline was within sight after a minute of swimming, and in no time the soft, sandy soil made contact with my feet.

As I stood up from the water, I realized something was amiss. _Wait a minute..._

The foreign feeling urged me hastily towards the shore, eager to appease my curiosity. I peered down and, true enough, the sight before me confirmed my suspicion; gone was my quadrupedal body, replaced by a bipedal one. The new appearance felt alien to me as I inspected my new physique further; the entire upper body appeared more armored than before, the leg structure redesigned for better support of my new body, my tail felt longer and powerful. The most noticeable change, however, was my wings; instead of two, I found four pairs on each side connected to a single root, and attached along was a great hexagonal tube, shaped like a barrel of a gun.

With a flick of a muscle, the wings folded downward, forming a point at the bottom. In my eyes, the end result resembled more like an organic cannon than a pair of limbs.

_Interesting._

My head turned towards the gushing waves washing over my legs. For a brief moment I caught sight of my look; not much has changed save for the crests and horn atop my head which- I must admit- looked greater and majestic.

_Some gift you got there for me, Dragon of Darkness,_ I mused in my heart. **:Now, where is north?:**

As I observed the moody, dark land, an orange glow appeared in the horizon ahead, forming a silhouette of another land mass. Curious, my wings deployed open and I was off the ground; unlike my previous wings, the new ones required the usual wing-flapping procedure. Despite the downgrade in technicality, the speed obtained was anything but; a single stroke earned the equivalent thrust my old wings generated but with lesser effort.

_These wings...they felt incredibly light, yet sturdier in design._

Basking in my new wings' capabilities I soared as speedily as I could towards the mysterious glow. Lesser effort meant achieving faster top speed, and soon my destination was in sight.

_Whoah..._

It became evident that the orange glow was the result of a massive battle...no, a massacre.

What was once a human settlement was now a smoldering ruin. Death shrouded the crater-filled land of the lone island, hungry flames consumed most of the structure unchecked, broken machinery left unattended, the corpses of humans and dragons- some torn apart gruesomely- lay scattered where they fell throughout the compound.

Upon further inspection, it became evident that the site was the Master's main base of operation- his prized science facility.

_What the heck just happened?_

The first thought that came to mind was a counterattack by the rebel dragons, but oddly the place was not occupied given its strategic location. As I flew forth, the familiar pit of the research facility's entrance gaped open before the sky; smoke billowing forth to join with the blackness above.

At reaching the center I descended down the monster pit, past the multitude of floors lining the subterranean infrastructure of the facility, some of which were fully enveloped by the raging super-heated inferno. Upon reaching the final floor, more devastation greeted me as more flames burned wildly; wreckage of aircrafts remained where they parked, various machinery hammered beyond repair, the smell of death nauseating to my senses with more corpses strewn about.

_These poor fellas never stood a chance. Something must have caught them by surprise..._

Being familiar with the place, I headed towards the main door (or what's left of it) and navigated my way around the network of corridors lining the underground base; the pathway large enough for dragons to move about freely. Where the Master stored the Dragon of Darkness' mummified remains though was another matter...

Throughout my journey, the sight remained constant: corpses- intact or in pieces- littered the floor like broken toys, the stench of metallic blood heavy from the walls and floor, alongside the many blast marks dotting the corridor of death...

A strange sensation touched my mind, a telepathic call from an unknown caller. **:Who's there?: **I called out as I paused in my tracks.

Nothing.

Despite the silence, the 'call' continued linking itself to my mind like a telepathic lasso.

As I analyzed the nature of the paranormal call, I began to wonder, _Should I follow it?_

After careful consideration, I moved on, following the path of the corridor. As I progressed on, the 'call' in my head became stronger whenever I made a decisive turn at an intersection; should I detour, its strength wanes noticeably.

Finally, upon reaching a restricted area, the 'call' shuts off as suddenly as it started. _Whatever that's calling me, it could be here..._

The door slid open noiselessly as I stepped forth. Once again, a long empty corridor greeted my arrival, but at the far end was a lone glass container, seemingly untouched by the destruction wreaked throughout the facility.

Going through the long walk, I arrived at a dull, gray room where the container was; and there, floating within an unknown solution, was the remains of the Dragon of Darkness- the real one. Amazingly, it looked exactly like the body that the Master revived...the one that 'killed' me.

_This must be you, isn't it?_

I felt a telepathic 'nod' in my head, as if the mummy before me was nodding its head. I responded back in my thoughts, _If you insist._

Without delay, my fist smashed against the glass. Once, twice, thrice, and soon cracks began veining along the surface of the glass. Taking a few steps back, the glass suddenly gave way as shards and liquid alike came gushing forth, drenching the floor (and my feet) wet.

The mummy lay soaked on the floor before me; its twisted, eyeless head stared into the ceiling as its mouth hung open in a silent roar, its body rotted beyond verbal description.

_Now, to turn it to crisp-_

An object mysteriously landed on my head and before I could investigate, several sharp jabs landed upon my hide relentlessly like a wasp stinging its prey. While the jabs failed to penetrate my hide, the petty ambush in itself warranted a swift grab of my claws at whatever it was as I hurled the object away in fury.

The object bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. From where it lay, my mouth gaped open in shock at whom I saw.

_Master?_

Professor Shinja, the all-fearing Master, was no longer a cold, delusional tyrant, but a wide-eyed, psychotic madman. Despite the hard impact he leaped back to his feet, eyes glaring back like a wild animal as he held a bloody scalpel in his hand.

Bafflement ran in my mind. _Damn, how much have I missed out?_

The former Master let loose a deranged cry before charging straight for me again, raising the scalpel high above his head.

I stared on bewildered as the professor dived towards my right feet and plunged the scalpel against my hide; the jabs felt more like petty ant bites to me. With an annoyed snort, I flicked my feet forward and the professor was sent flying once more to the floor.

**:This is pathetic.:**

As I turned my focus on disposing the mummy, a portion of the ceiling gave way as massive slabs of concrete came crashing to the floor in a thunderous boom. Staggering back, my left arm shielded my face from the mixture of dust and debris filling the room in a choking plume. Through the blinding clouds, I spotted the professor's hand jutting out from the rubble, still gripping the scalpel but unmoving.

Dead or alive, I cared not for him, for a new threat now loomed before me.

**(END OF CHAPTER 16)**


End file.
